Pleasureable Venom: Book 1 of the Venom Series IS BEING REWRITTEN!
by Lady Creeps
Summary: 715826 is all she knows to be called. Her skin and other features have only given her a lifetime of pain. She only wants to be treated normally. After escaping from her captors she is left with only a pouch of small items. What she did not expect is a certain noble by the name of Ceil Phantomhive to take her in. What will she do now?
1. Anywhere

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 1: Anywhere

"There she is!" A man yells.

No. No. No. No. Please. I don't want to go back. Anywhere, anywhere, but there. I keep my mind focused on what's ahead of me. I must run. Somewhere they won't find me. I slip on something and hit the ground with a hard impact. I push up and ignore the pain in my arm. Just run. I dash into a nearby ally and hide behind a set of crates. My breathing is hard and ragged. The torn fabric I wear is nothing against the cold breeze plaguing the night air. I hear the footsteps of my pursuers run by and let out a relived breath. I am free for now. Another breeze casts a wave of drowsiness over me and I focus on my next goal. I must not stay in the cold for long. I cautiously move from my hiding place and pull the slip of cloth around my body.

I push for every step in my look for somewhere to stay. The cold only makes me slower. I have very little. Only a small pouch containing a metal pair of silver earrings that hug your ear in the shape of a snake and a few other items. The items I always kept hidden with me, hidden in my throat. That is until I found a pouch while escaping and put them in there. I find a small ditch by the ally I was hiding in and curl up inside of it. I undo my long white braid and redo it. The end being held together by a string I found on the floor in my cage. I shudder involuntarily at the thought of that dreadful cage.

The metal bars, the men in white, and the tests. Why the tests? I never did anything to them but listen and they tortured me. They made fun of my skin. My scales that spotted it here and there. The horrid people made fun of my eyes and hair. They made fun of everything and I couldn't do anything about it. If I did they would starve me.

Tears leak out of my eyes. If only there where a person like me. Only one. The night sky clouds and begins to cry with me. Tears and rain mixing to form small pools on my closed eyelids. I drift into a sudden sleep. My cold blood putting me into sleep because of the unbearable cold.

 _Flash back…_

" _2,000 dollars for that."_

 _The strange man points directly at me. Is he going to bring me home? Something tells me that he is not here to take me to a nice home. I think of a name to call myself if he asks. I have never had a proper name. I have been called Subject 715826 and Snakewoman. I dream of going outside again I only remember seeing the sun once when I was being moved in the freak show I was in. Then I was stolen from that cage to be put in this one. It is worse than that one. It is smaller and does not have the small sheet I used to have for cold nights. Even if it did not do much for keeping me warm I grew up with it. I hate this one. The needles I hate the needles. They always take and never give back. I hate them._

 _I remember seeing a boy run past the room I am in. A blonde small boy. He had needle marks to but he just ran by. I suppose that he escaped but I can't be sure. I was older then he by the looks of it but not by much. That night I cried and cried. Then the men in white came and took something from my eyes. Now I can't cry._

 _My current captor shakes hands with one of the men in white, indicating I am his now. I am his property._

 _I cower as two more men come in and pick me up and out of the cage by my long white hair. I gasp in pain._

" _What pretty blue snake eyes you have 715826. I shall make you cry again. That way we can see how far you can go before you break. I shudder and am thrown into an even smaller cage. A man comes to the cage and sticks a needle into the scales beneath my left ear. I sway and relies he is putting me into a carriage trunk. It does not take long for the drugs to over ride my body and I fall asleep._

 _When I wake I am in the same cage but I know I am not in the same place. I strain to see through the darkness but can't because a pain seizes me. My eyes burn and hot tears stream from my eyes. They made me cry just like before. To some degree I am happy. I can cry again. They gave that back._

 _End of Flash back…_

It has been 3 or for years since then. I can't know for sure because the only way I kept time there was by counting it myself. Eventually I lost count of the days and weeks but not the general feeling of years. Always years. And a lifetime of being part snake. Being laughed at and being experimented on. Not even my mother wanted me. I am alone. I only want to be treated normally. That is it. 


	2. A Bite or Two

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 2: A Bite or Two

What where am I? Oh yah I am in a ditch. I escaped. I escaped. Oh my god I escaped. I smile for the first time in as long as I can remember. I take in a large breath. The fresher air filling and then leaving my lungs only to be refilled. The ground under my palms is soft with moist rain but not like mud. I stand up and the full force of my escape just makes me sit down again. I am free.

Where should I go now? I won't be accepted anywhere because of my appearance but at least I can walk around without being trapped in a room. I check the pouch under my slip of fabric. Most of the items I stole over time in that dreadful place but the earrings are mine. I take one by one and apply them to my slightly pointed ears.

After a few minutes of pure joy I stand up and wander into a nearby street. As I walk stares are given. Everyone filled with hatred or disgust. I lower my head and sheepishly walk into a clothing store. I look around and eventually find a small brown cloak and an ankle length brown robe. This should cover most of my skin.

I find my way to the counter and pull a gold coin from my pouch to pay for the items.

"Well hello there miss, is this all?" The cashier turns without seeing me completely and when he takes a better look he looks terrified. Had I done something? Oh yeah my looks. He backs up and pushes the items rush fully into my arms.

"You freak don't come back ever again." I feel my mind consider biting him but I push the thought out of my mind. He would die and I would be wanted and I defiantly don't need that.

Despite leaving in a cage my entire life my snake nature always gave me an advantage in combat maybe that or whatever they put in me in that horrid place. Bile threatens my throat and I swallow it down.

I place the coin on the counter and take the clothes. Behind the crate where I was hiding earlier I change into the new robe and cloak. The fabric was a soft sensation on my sensitive scales. I have never owned clothes. Not ever.

I feel my stomach grumble with starvation. I need to eat soon. I pull the hood over my eyes so most of my face is covered and I navigate through the alleys and twits of London. When I ran from that hell I was able to memorize every step I took. Now that I am out in the day I can see every detail and store them in my memory. Sometimes having a perfect memory was a curse but at a time like this I am quite grateful for it.

After a few minutes of walking I found myself in a busy market area buying a small piece of bread. I make sure to retract my fangs before biting into the food. What? This is not bread. Bread is supposed to be harder and bland. I grew up on bread and a small assortment of other foods. This is not bread. It is fine gooey and warm. It is delicious. I find myself at the limit of my stomach at about half way through the piece. This is way more food then I have ever had. I put the remaining bit in my pouch and look around a bit for some way to make a living.

I come up empty handed but don't really care seeing as if necessary I can just steal. I have never learned about the law so I would have to be careful. I study everyone. All the normal people. I begin to become tired. I hope I can find somewhere to sleep.

Suddenly I become dizzy and faint headed. What? I step backwards to steady myself but trip on a stone and fall. I brace myself for a hard impact. The thought brings the memories from last night back and I instinctively catch myself and dash in a direction ahead of me.

I can't see because of my blurred vision. I hate when this happens. It only does once and a while but still the feeling of being blind is not a good one. I hit a wall and a crack can be heard from my nose. The pain is barley bearable but I don't freak out. I broke my nose. I curse the wall and sit down and lean my head back. I must stop the bleeding. Thanks to breaking my nose on the bars of my cage several times before I know what to do. The men in white would sometimes get drunk and hit my head against the steel bars.

Out of reflex I hiss. Those men don't deserve life. I will be happy to give them the gift of death. I want to feel my poison slowly penetrate their blood stream and kill them from the inside out. First is hallucinations. Then a bloody cough. The final step is the worst when it rots your very skin off. I become aware that the bleeding has stopped and I release a endorphin into my system meant to block pain. Once they kick in and I can't feel pain in my nose I crack it back into its place.

Once the blood is cleaned off my face I get up and wonder where I am. It can't be too far from the market. I leave the ally and wander around just a bit before I am back in the busy area. I go over to the dock and peer over the edge. The crystal clear water is gently slapping the side of the dock. I hate water. I have for a very long time.

The men that kept me were harsh and loved hearing me scream. They would snicker whenever I would gasp for breath after being held down under water to my limit. They would do this until I passed out because of lack of oxygen and I would wake up still wet chained back up in my cage.

Just then I turn and see a large wooden pole hit my face and force me to fall into the water I have been staring at. I try and swim but I have never learned how and begin to sink. I panic and try and gasp for air but water fills my mouth and throat. I quickly stop and close my mouth.

A hand reaches into the water and pulls me out of the hell. Thank god. I begin to cry with joy.

I notice the hood of the cloak has left my head and now sits on my back. I bite my lip and expect to be tossed back in but it never came. I dare myself to take a look at my savior and gasp when I do. He is crying and sobbing hysterically. I want to comfort him despite the fact that I might be the reason why he is crying.

"Please don't cry. I am sorry I scared you. I won't hurt you I swear." I try and sound caring though I have never comforted anyone besides myself before.

His head jerks up still crying. He looks very familiar but I can't place him right away.

"I am so so sorry miss. I swear I did not mean it. I was just moving this log for Mister Sebastian and I did not see you. I did not hurt you did I?"

I relies he is the one who knocked me in the water and wonder why he was not effected by my appearance. He had to be very strong to lift that log. His blond hair, blue eyes, and the fact that he seemed to only be a few years younger hit me so hard with where I recognized him from. He was the boy who I saw run past my cage.


	3. A Change of Color

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 3: A Change of Color

He was the boy who I now know lived. I gasp but quickly school my features. I don't know what to do. I go with my instincts and reach out to cup his face.

He looks at me and a small flash of recognition fills his eyes.

"Do you know someone named snake, Miss?" I am confused at the question and I meet his gaze. I am unable to speak. We both escaped.

"I am terribly sorry to sound rude miss, but you look like a friend I have. I was just wondering." He looks to the ground and I can't help but feel so comforting towards him. He is so nice. It was not his fault he asked. He must be talking about my hair and possibly some of my human features.

"I do not know anyone by the name of Snake young one. He sounds nice though. Just like you." The tone of my voice surprises even me. It is so soft. A light dust of pink brushes over his cheeks at the last bit of my statement. He is so cute. Like a little brother. I pull my hand back and stand up. He remains sitting so I offer a hand to help him up but he ignores it and stands on his own.

"I can't. I am strong and might hurt you miss. Would you like to meet him? I have a feeling he would want to meet you. But if not you can go."

It is my turn to blush. Why is he so kind to me? He is the only one that has ever been even close to friendly with me. He probably does not know I was with him in that hell. I am not going to bring it up either. I want to forget and he most likely does to.

"I would love to meet him, sir. May I ask your name?"

He giggles.

"You don't have to be so formal miss. I am Finnian but my friends call me Finny. What about you?"

I panic. I don't have a name. I can't tell him my subject number that would scare both of us. Oh god. I need to come up with one. One I will be for now on. Helain. I like Helain. But I need a shorter one. Helain is quite long. Oh well I can't come up with one now. I will later.

"I want to be called Helain." He smiles but does not question.

"Okay well then Helain. Follow me. You will have to stay in the lobby until I tell Young Master but its okay. If he likes you maybe you can meet Snake. He is the footman. I will move these logs and then we'll be off to the manor. You can wait in the carriage if you want."

He turns and lifts up yet another huge log. I feel a small smile tug on my lips. I open the door to the carriage and my heart rate begins to beat faster. The last time I was in one of these I was drugged and in a cage. I don't think finny would hurt me but I bring my fangs out. They are not big enough to peak out of my lips but my bottom teeth have to retract into my gum to give them room.

I rebraid my wet hair and mind the seats. I do not want to damage anything this boy has. He does not deserve it. I drift my thoughts to his _Young Master._ I think back to the name he referred to before. Mister Sebastian. He sounds like a shady person. I must not judge though. I wonder what he will say about me. I won't be hurt if he yells or does something else. I am used to that by now. I wonder who this snake person is. What a strange name. Where did he get it?

The carriage door opens and finny sits across from me. He looks nervous and fiddles his thumbs. It is so cute. I don't want to leave him. I must protect him. I must protect my first friend. Forever.

"So Helain, how old are you, if I may ask?" I smile but frown soon after. How old am I? I think back to the time I counted down in my cage. I am about 19. Yes that sounds right.

"I am about 19. What is your age?" He smiles. It seems as though it is his normal expression.

"I am 16. Do you mind if I feel your scales? I am so sorry if it was rude to ask you to that. It's just they are so cool!" He looks down.

I feel my eyes widen at the request. Why would he want to touch my scales? Why would he think this curse is cool? I don't mind though. He is so nice and innocent.

"You may. But please be careful they are sensitive. I don't mind if you ask questions, either. I quite enjoy another's company. May I ask why you are not scared of disgusted of my appearance?"

He jerks his up and he reaches up to the back of his neck. I wonder if he was marked to. I have my subject name in the same spot. 715826 in my neck. Forever. His mood dims a bit.

"I think that everyone can have a chance. That we should not judge each other because of our looks. Because everyone is different. I like everyone unless they are mean or do something terrible and don't deserve it." He removes his hand from his neck and reaches to the scales on my cheek. He stills before touching them. I can feel his body heat on them. It is so warm.

They flutter up and lay back down indicating they have changed color. His eyes widen and he places his fingertips to them. It shocks me at the gentleness he uses. As if I am glass and he does not want to break him.

"They changed colors." He looks amazed. He leans back and his very happy mood returns. They are beautiful Helain."

I blush again and reach up to the patch he touched.

"They do. I can change them at will but never know what color they are until I look into a mirror. My hair does as well." I smile.

"It does?" He practically is jumping up and down in his seat. "Can I see?"

I shrug. What harm will it do? I close my eyes and feel the color bleed into my previously white hair. I open them and watch as a black bleeds into my hair. My braid bleeding from white into black. The only white left is the roots and tips, they never change.

He looks awestruck and inhales audibly.

"That is so cool." He continues to stare for 2 minutes.

Then the carriage stops. I look out my window to see a huge manor. Oh my god. He works for a noble.

"Well come on. Don't be shy." Finny is already out of the carriage, holding the door for me and waiting patiently for me to join him. I change my hair back to white and take a deep breath.

Well here goes nothing.


	4. Phantomhive?

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 4: Phantomhive?

I retract my fangs for now. If I must pull them out again to defend myself I will and I will use lethality.

I take the offered hand and it shocks me still at how soft he treats me. He said he is strong but I don't think he could hurt me all too badly. Can he? I must study him more. I step down and the hem of my robe catches as I am stepping. It jerks my body in a backwards moment and lets go. Sending my body to the floor. Not again.

I close my eyes once again. I guess me and the floor will have to learn to get along. With how many times I have fallen over the course of the last week we might already be besties.

To my surprise I land instead in a pair of strong warm hands and a firm chest. Oh my. I open my eyes to star at what I assume is the head butlers outfit. The pin of a crest on the jacket tells me as much. I am frozen. Why must I be such a cluts? I straighten up and remind myself of all the behavior I saw women use when I was at the freak show.

"Are you alright, miss?" I soften my tone and look into a set of blood crimson eyes. My body tenses involuntarily. This is not a human. A bird. But not. What is he? Whatever he is I don't like it one bit. Every drop of my blood is warning me. He is dangerous. I need to watch him. Carefully.

"I am, sir. My name is Helain Belford, sir. I was escorted here by this young man." I gesture to finny. "He told me a man by the name of snake would like to see me. I apologize if I am intruding and will leave if I am unwelcome." I bow my head ever so lightly. This man does not own me and I will not let him become my master.

"It is quite alright, madem Helain. Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. My name is Sebastian. I will escort you to the waiting hall and notify my young master of your appearance. As for snake I believe he is in the green house attending to his companions. I will escort you there after my master has approved. Right this way." He turns on his heel and I follow him as he opens the doors. So this is Sebastian. I wonder who his master could be then. I also wonder who snakes companions are.

"Please wait here, Miss leHeHelain. I will fetch you some refreshments. Is there any in particular you would like?" I gasp in shock. He is asking me what I want? I don't know any beverages other than water. I shake my head. His eyes widen in realization when I gasp. He is clever. He must know that I am not a lady of any kind. He leaves me in the very expensive dining hall. I don't touch anything and remain standing. Am I allowed to move? I do not want to get in trouble.

After a few moments the doors open with Sebastian and a trolley in their wake. He walks over to me and his eyes widen and he smirks. That is a smirk I feel nothing but cautious to. It is one of evil intention or thought. I have seen it all my life. Plastered on my captors faces. Right before they did anything harmful. In a second millions of memories fill my mind. All from that hell.

I scream in fear and instinctively hold both my hands over my head in protection. I drop to the ground and lean over my knees for the best protective position I have learned against beatings. Sebastian drops down with me and reaches to touch my head. NO! No. I start to cry. The hood of my robe not moving because of my hold over it. The second his hand touches my body I scream and sob. He draws back and stands. He rushes out of the room and leaves me alone. The images of white coats and that stainless silver table. NO.

I calm over a small period of time. The doctors, they listened? I dare a look up and find myself back at the Phantomhive manor. I stand up and run to the door. In my frantic state I forget that I can open the door myself and pound against the wood. I sink to the floor. I am trapped again.

I am thrown from the spot I am in and roughly against the fireplace stone when the door is pushed open in force. I have the wind knocked out of me and I can't breathe. I gasp for air but my lungs are reminded of being drowned.

There is a blur of magenta and white. It runs over to me and begins to speak.

"Miss? Where are you hurt? What happened? Can you hear me, miss? Speak to me. Calm down. Shhh. It's okay. I will go get help." The figure leaves my side and rushes out through the doors. NO. Please come back.

Sebastian returns with another trolley and he is by my side in a flash. Details of everything start to come into focus and he pulls a needle off of the tray on the trolley. Ahhh. I sit up and start screaming. No. No needles.

He puts the needle away and grabs instead a cloth from the tray. He comes over to me and pins me to the floor. I continue to scream. No.

He places my wrist under his knee and moves to remove my hood. He jerks it back and stills. He stares and then continues his task. Why didn't he get scared? Why is he not effected except that freeze? There are so many questions. He places the cloth on my forehead and I freeze. It is over a patch of scales and it is cold. It calms me down drastically. Everything in reality returns to me. My breathing clams and I open my eyes.

He grips my wrists and pulls me off the ground like I am weightless.

"Are you alright, Miss Helain?" He does not look concerned at all.

"I apologize very deeply for the inconvenience, sir. I am. I again am sorry. I just remembered something in my past." I am so ashamed.

"It is alright. My master would like to see you now." He brushes imaginary dust from his jacket and escorts me out of the room. Time to meet the master.


	5. Employment

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 5: Employment

I follow Sebastian silently through the halls and He stops at a large wooded door. He taps his knuckles lightly on the wooden board and he gets a come in from whoever is inside. I peek over the butler shoulder as we walk in expecting to see an overly weight man smoking a cigar, but instead a boy is there behind a desk with a cigar nowhere to be seen. I cower behind Sebastian and all my animalistic snake behaviors come back.

"Young master, this is Helain Belford. She was brought here by Finnian in hopes of her meeting Snake." He steps to the left and I freeze in my place. Time for the judging. I ready endorphins and my fangs. The boys eyes widen when he examines me. He stands up from his desk and comes to where is stand. I get ready to strike should he do anything weird. He circles me with on hand to his chin and I keep an eye on his butler.

"What do you wish to be called, miss Helain?" He stops in front of me. Even though I am about a foot higher then he I feel out powered and helpless.

"I would like to be addressed as Helain, my…my…my" I can't push the words out. They are false. This child is not my lord. I will not address him as such until he becomes it. He raises an eyebrow at me words and the eye I can see narrows.

"Do you also require a companion?" I know that means a person who travels with you but I don't remember bringing one of my own. Though at times I wish I had someone who could talk for me. You know like a translator for me. I hate talking as a lady human does. I stutter and don't know what to say usually. In fact most of what I have said today or at any time was not anything I have ever done. Finny was different. I like talking to him. But when I tried to speak to the child who I think is the master I had trouble. It would be nice to speak in my native tongue. That of the snake. But I have never found someone to talk to in that manner. When I was at the freak show and at the lab I could not speak or I was punished. I gather some knowledge and try and speak again.

"I don't kn…know." The master thinks for a moment and turns to Sebastian.

"What of her abilities? Is she good enough to employ?" The butler loks me over and thinks for a moment.

"She need working on but just like snake she needs a companion. She has not shown any abilities to me so far but if she has any I think hiring her would be a good idea. She seems to have a traumatizing past and that may be a problem but so long we don't trigger it, which I have not discovered the trigger, we should be fine. I believe she would be good for the manor and Snake. Who knows maybe she will be able balance him." The boy goes back into thought.

"Very well then, she is hired. Sebastian fetch her an uniform."

"Yes my lord." He bows to the boy and exists.

What! I am hired. I have a job here? What? Are they planning on hurting me? What does this mean? What am I going to have to do? I have nowhere else to go so here is better than on the streets I think. Will I have to get my own food? Will I have to kill people? I have so many questions.

"Do you know my name?" The boy speaks up and I am startled to see him behind his desk again. I shake my head in a no.

"My name is Earl Ceil Phantomhive. You are going to work as a maid here at my manor. Snake, our footman is very much like you and after this Sebastian will show you to him. While you are under my employment I expect you to be able to do normal duties as a maid. You will refer to me as your master while here. Sebastian will explain and show you the rest of everything you need to know. Is this understood, Helain?" I go over it and memorize all my requirements. The only one that bothers me is master. I can't bring myself to call him such. I need to say something. Hopefully we can come to an understanding.

"I…I…I can't call you master." I speak fast and he raises an eyebrow.

"Why ever not?" I blush and think on my reason. I will only ever call my mate master. It is in my snake nature.

"You are not my mate?" I push it out in a rush. He blushes and considers it, then looks confused.

"Snake does not have this problem but if that is your only complaint I shall allow you to call me Ceil. I suppose that will not be entirely inappropriate." I nod in acceptance and in that moment Sebastian returns holding a folded piece of clothing in his arms.

"Here is your maid uniform, Miss Belford. I have prepared a dressing room for you to change in. If you would please follow me?" He steps to the side to indicate me to leave. I glace back at Ceil and exit the room. Maybe living here will not be that bad. With the clothes in hand I follow Sebastian into a room more grand then any room I have never seen. Then again I have not seen an actual room before. I go to the center of the room and turn to Sebastian unsure of what to do next. He tilts his head in confusion and then smirks before closing the door and heading towards me. I am wary but realize he isn't going to do anything.

"You need to remove your clothes miss Belford." I do without hesitation (Not knowing I shouldn't with a man in the room because I never had clothes before I bought some at the market and that sheet I used to cover up at night).


	6. Stained Glass

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 6: Stained Glass

After I remove all of my clothing, Sebastian unfolds a few under garments and passes them to me. I take them gratefully. I had not remembered to purchase any for myself at that store so I am excited to try them. I quickly find out the proper way to apply it to my body and do so. He then hands me an underskirt and corset. I know how to put the underskirt on because it is just like a normal dress. The corset however, is an entirely different story. The hell is it with women and their clothes. I look down at the corset ashamed I can't even dress myself as I should. How am I going to make it in society? I become sad and accidently let my no abilities act slip up. With my hair hanging around my face I watch a navy blue seep into the white. My scales tingle notifying me they match. The color of my sadness dyes the white. The tips and roots still white. I look towards Sebastian and his eyes are wide and a smirk of finding something out is plastered across his lips.

"Is this an ability, Miss Belford?" I nod my head in a yes. I might as well tell the truth. I will be with him for a while.

"Does it change out of random?" I shake my head no.

"Ohh?" I gather my guts and decide to speak. Or at least try to.

"They..ch…cha…change…w…wi…with my…mo…moods." I state. Speaking to people is becoming harder.

"How interesting." He takes a few steps forward and I cower back. He stops and holds a hand out to me. I look up at him in confusion and he smiles.

"Give me the corset. I will help you apply it. Normally the other maid Meyrin would do it but seeing as I am here." I hand him it and wonder what the other maid is like.

He slowly and gently turns me around and slips the stringed together contraption around my frame. He begins to lace and it becomes hard to breath. I gasp for air and try to calm. I have decided to call the corset a death trap. I have no clue why it needs to be so tight and why even wear it if you can't breathe. All the women I have ever seen wear them and they can breathe. Even though I am being restricted oxygen I can still survive. I will have to get used to this. Once Sebastian gets to the last lace he pulls the tightest and my fangs involuntarily make themselves known. He asks yet again if my fangs are an ability and I respond with a yes nod. He looks accomplished he is finding my abilities out. He allows me to put on the final layer of clothing, which is a blue and white dress. For the last detail he hands me a bonnet and I secure it to my head.

"Does this feel alright?" I move around a bit and find them constricting but other than that I am good. I am fine with wearing the uniform. I nod another yes to him and he moves to the door.

"I will prepare you a room now and feel free to wonder the manor and see your way around. Your training will begin tomorrow. If you need anything call for me. Snake is in the green house in the back of the manor and try not to do anything to disturb the master." And with that he leaves. I have lots of questions but my main ones right now are what should I do now and will I like it here? So far the only person I am wary about is Sebastian and I have been treated so much better then in that hell. I am so grateful. My hair and scales returns to their regular white and I settle with finding finny. I will not let anything happen to him. We are friends now. I walk out of the room and try to remember the way to the greeting hall. It is not hard with my photographic memory and I soon find my way to the front doors. He said he was a gardener so I might as well check the most obvious place, the garden. I grab a hold on the door handle and pull but it does not budge. What? I try and used my whole weight to open them and they do so. They are really heavy. How does Sebastian open them so easily? I peek my head out and adjust my eyes to the sunlight. I step out and look around the front. Since I can't see the garden or green house so I assume they must be in the back. I walk to the side of the manor and it takes forever. About 7 minutes later I reach the side of the manor and begin walking to the back. It takes 7 more minutes but I don't complain because I would have to get used to it. I reach the back and seek out my friend. I stick my tongue out and seek his scent. I find it and head in that direction, occasionally smelling the air to see if I am still on his trail.

I find him patting dirt around a tree and wonder if he just planted it. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder. He spins around and the motion throws me across a few yards of grass. Owww. I feel so weak. My side begins to hurt so I release endorphins and sit up feebly. He begins to tear up when he notices it is me.

"Oh. No. Helain. I am so sorry. I did not mean to. Are you hurt? I am so sorry." He comes to my side and begins to wail like a child.

"It is fine, my frrriend. I am not hurt. I was my fault I should not have startled you. Do not cry, please." He looks up at me and smiles weakly.

"You aren't?" The heaviness of hope in his words is enough to make me want to hug him and even though I probably am hurt I lie. I can't see him cry.

"No I am not." He jumps up. I stand and I smile.

"I am so glad. Look here Helain, I planted a new tree." He sounds so happy. I walk over to where he is and I smile at me getting it right. I touch the dirt he patted down. It is so soft. I grab a handful and let it fall through my fingers. It feels so good to be free. I am jerked from my thoughts when Finny taps my back. I turn around and tilt my head in a what expression.

"Have you met Snake Helain?" I shake my head in a no. His blue eyes brighten and he grabs my hand hurriedly.

"You must meet him. Come on I will show you to him." I am dragged away from the new tree and towards what I assume is the green house is. The teal colored glass is beautiful and I believe it would be nice to stay in there and heat up. I smile like a child and rush in front of Finny to open the doors. I want to see what it looks like on the inside so bad. I pull the doors open and step in and sitting on the floor in the middle of the tile surrounded by snakes is a man with white hair, but I can't see his face. This must be Snake.


	7. Native Tongue

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 7: Native Tongue

Looking at the man I note everything about his back. He is lean and looks rather weak but something tells me he is not. His hair is the same white as mine but short and he is wearing a footman outfit. I look to finny and he is smiling like he knows something. He meets my eyes and he seems to realize something and rushes out the door. Wait, is he just going to just leave me here? What if this Snake does not like me? I begin to shake in nervousness. I try and find my voice but words can't form on my mouth properly. I hiss out instead. The words of _hello there_ roll out in my native tongue. I cover my mouth quickly and decide not to speak again.

"Oh, you must be a new companion, says Emily." I blink and try to figure the words out. New companion? Well Sebastian and young master say I need one, so this must be the person to go to be companions with. What companion were they talking about? Was it supposed to be a pet of some sort or a person? Who is Emily? I smell the air and pick no other human around. Is he mentally needing? I should be nice to him never the less though. He has not done anything to harm me or Finny so I should give him a chance. I walk up to him cautiously and bow at him. Without noticing I speak in my snake tongue.

" _My name is Helain, it is very nice to meet you, sir."_ He gets up suddenly and it startles me. I squeak and close my eyes. I can sense him closer to me. I clutch the material of my apron tightly in my hands. I am scared he will hurt me. I make sure to keep my moods from changing my hair and scale color. Maybe I should not have interrupted him. If he is mentally needing, who knows what he will do if I interrupted him. I release a bit of endorphins into my skin and wait. I hear a shuffle of fabric and a shrink a bit. I wait a few moments later until a snake moves across my shoes. I open my eyes and almost cry with joy. I have never seen a snake like this. I would love to have a snake as a pet. I would be able to speak to it all the time and I would care for it with my life. I would have a friend that I can relate my nature to. I bend down and look into its eyes and slowly put my hand above its scales. Waiting for permission to touch it. I see a slight nod from it and run my hands down its spine, taking in all the feeling of its scales. I smile and continue to pet it.

" _What is your gender?"_ I ask it. I don't want to be calling it by its opposite sex. It would be of the highest caliber of rudeness.

" _I am a male."_ I smile at him. He is wise. The tone of maturity is evident in his voice. I now hold respect for the snake.

" _My name is Helain. It is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask your breed?"_ He slithers completely off my shoes and then turns so he is facing me entirely.

" _I do not know my own breed. I have never met another of my kind. I am pleased to meet you Helain. May I be your companion?"_ The request is shocking. I was not expecting it to come so soon. I freeze my petting and think about it. I do very much want a companion and young master says I need one. I like this snake. I will accept. I have never had a friend that is a snake and I find it easy to speak to him without stuttering.

" _Yes. I am not sure you will like it as much as I will though. I have never had a companion before. I am sorry to say so. May I ask your name?"_

" _Hahaha. It is fine. I can sense you are a very good companion and I have never had one before either. You can speak to me, just like Snake. So I am sure I will love it. I am still young, so I am sure we will be perfect for each other. I have not been named yet but I think I can trust you to pick a name for me."_ A name? This is a huge deal. I must think and decide wisely. It will need to be shorter. It needs to match him and fit well. I think hard for a few moments. Hmmm. How about Vice?

" _Would it be alright to give you the title Vice?"_ I am nervous he won't like it.

" _That sounds beautiful. Vice it is."_ The snake shows the equivalent of a smile to me. I put my arm towards to him and he gladly slides up onto my shoulders. His weight is light and I can do things easily with him on me. I am very excited to have him as my companion. I stand up and I find where his head is resting on my collarbone, to be very convenient for speaking. I brush my uniform off from any dust that might have gotten on the material. I look up from Vice and freeze at the sight of scales. The green scales on human skin. I fall to my knees in shock. I can't process this. Snake is in front of me. He has scales on his skin and eyes with slits in the amber. I cry in pure happiness. I am not the only one. He kneels down and looks shocked but holds the same amount of concern in his eyes. He puts his hand to my forehead and pulls back. He is confused.

I catch him off guard in a constricting hug. I just cry in joy into his shoulder. He is hesitant to hug back but he does eventually. After I calm I pull back and stand up. Still in a state of shock. I brush my uniform off once more and Vice curls around me in comfort.

" _I know it is a shock. Calm down. He is here. He is real and he is nice. Say hi to him."_ I swallow a bit of my uneasiness and try to calm. He must be confused.

"I…I….a…am….so… ….I…..am…am….Helain." I stutter tremendously. I mentally kick myself. I got worse at stuttering than better. Great. I fumble with the fabric in my hands.

"Its okay. There is no reason to be afraid, Helain. We will not hurt you. Says Emily." I look up at Snake and figure out the snake on his shoulder must be Emily. If he is like me he can speak through her. Right? I look to Vice and he is watching the situation carefully. I try again.

"Can…y..you..speak..to..th…them.. to?" That was better. The man nods. I sigh almost. Maybe I should try speaking in my native tongue.

" _May I touch them? Your scales?"_ I blurt out. I look down. That was utterly humiliating. Vice nuzzles my neck. I pet his head.

" _You speak much better in your native tongue. You may touch them. I have never had anyone ask that before. Be careful please."_ I smile and testily run my pointer and middle finger across the patch on his collar bone. I make sure not to touch the snake on his neck though. They may not like it.

" _I see the newest family member has chosen you as their companion."_ I nod.

" _His name is Vice. It makes me feel better, talking to him."_ He smiles and I hint a little bit of boyish in him. I pull my hand away. 

Without any warning, I lean in and lick his scales. He flushes and I quickly back away. I can't believe I did that. Why did I do it? I know why I love his smell. I apologize.

" _I am so sorry. I don't know what got over me. I promise it won't happen again if I can help it. I just like your smell, that all. I am so sorry."_ He is jerked out of his flush and he smiles and lets out a small barley auditable chuckle.

" _It is okay. It um kind of felt good. Are you a new servant here?"_ I nod, too embarrassed to say anything.I look down to Vice and he nods, indicating I did good. I smile back.

" _I have to go now. I have to find Sebastian and figure out what time it is."_ He nods and I turn and walk out of the tropical like house. The second I walk out into the air I gasp for air and slide down the closed door. I rub my temples.

 _Are you okay, Helain?_ I smile down to Vice.

 _Yeah, I just have to get my head around this. I mean I have never had a friend before and now when I got here I have you and Finny and Snake and I am just not used to it. Would you mind accompanying me to clean? I know some of the chemicals can be over whelming but I find them too harsh to breathe around so I won't go near them. I like having you with me and I hope you don't mind staying with me._ I stand and wait for an answer. Vice nods and I start back to the manor. I must be perfect and do as they say. I find Sebastian's scent and follow it to the kitchen.

I stop in the doorway and keep my head bowed. He must have noticed me and he turns around.

"I see you have a companion now. I would appreciate you staying out of the kitchen when with it though." He arches an eyebrow and I step a pace back. Vice speaks up.

"We will stay out of the kitchen head butler. Is there anything you wish for us to do or learn? Asks Vice."

"Oh. You can speak to it then? Well seeing as you are new I suppose I will start you off on something easy. How about you head back to your room and set it up to your liking? I have nothing at the moment at your level. Tonight we will have guests, so stay out of sight. I will get you if anything comes up." I bow slightly. He is not my master. I will only allow young master to order me around. I nod and memorize my steps to my room. Since I am new and well me I get my own small room. I am very grateful it is not a cage. It allows me so much room. I push the door closed silently behind me and I study my room. There is a white wood wardrobe with golden trimming to my left. It is beautiful and no doubt expensive. To my right is a small vanity table with a small stool. The walls are a sweet mint color and the floor is a chestnut wood with a small rug by the small fireplace. I beam up at the sight of it. This is all mine. Straight in the middle of my new room is a simple metal framed twin bed with white sheets and an extra white quilt folded neatly at the foot. On the left of the fire place is a simple two shelf bookshelf and under the second shelf is a small trunk. I don't like the position of the bed so I muster all my strength and push it to the wall so I have a large open space in the middle of my room. I open the wardrobe and find a whole 5 uniforms. It's like a dream. I have never thought I would own this much stuff. I pull the small pouch of mine out and place it in my small trunk. I notice a small key and lock inside so I securely lock the trunk. I need to find a place to put the key. I need to hide it so only I can open the trunk. I take the string from my braid and tie it to the key. I wrap the string around the end of my brain again and hide the key in the clump of hair. Since the key is a white it will never be seen in my braid. I make sure it won't fall out and I think about what else I could do. I search the vanity table and find it empty. For the first time I notice a door next to the wardrobe. Is that part of my room? I reach for the door and it opens. Hmmm? I look around and notice it is a small bathroom. A tub like thing is sitting in a nook in the wall and there is a toilet one the opposite wall. A sink and small cupboard are next to it.

 _Vice, what is that?_ I point to the tub thing.

 _That is a bath tub. You take baths in it._ I nod in understanding. So here they don't use buckets of cold water? How odd. But I guess the tub is a big bucket. I open the cupboard and find three fresh towels. I exit the bathroom and decide what I am going to do. I leave my room in search of Meyrin. I have not smelt her yet. I only know she is another maid. I wander around for a bit and with no luck. Hmm? Where could she be?

 _Have you met a person named Meyrin yet, Vice?_

 _No. Though I have seen her. She is clumsy and very loud._

 _I hope she is nice. I need her help. I need to see her room._ I halt in my walking. Since when have I been so comfortable here? I am already needing someone and I am decorating my room. It is in my nature to be very possessive over anything that is mine but I am still new. Why am I not shyer?

 _Are you comfortable Vice?_

 _I am but I have become very sleepy and would like a nap._

 _Okay I will let you then. Thank you for coming with me._

I walk my way back to me and Vice's room with no trouble. My memory proving it isn't a bad thing. Considering how large this manor is I am surprised I can find my way around so fast. Then again I can remember everything. I open my door and look for a place to place Vice. I gentle pat his head to wake him up.

 _Time to get up Vice. I have to put you down and I will come back with something more comfy then this but feel free to sleep wherever._

I lay my arm down on the pillow on the bed. He slides off and nods in thanks. I smile and make sure to blow out the candles in the room before leaving. Now to find a box and maybe a spare pillow and blanket. Oh and to find Meyrin. I find my way back to the kitchen and wait for Sebastian to address me.

"Is there something you need, Helain? Where is your companion?" He does not stop to turn and look at me.

" _I need to find Meyrin and a box and pillow with a blanket. Vice is sleeping in our room."_ I don't realize I spoke in my native tongue. He stops and turns around. He steps towards me but I don't back down. I will not let him be my master. I get a bit wary when he gets a bit close.

"What was that? I could not understand. I don't speak in such a way." I blink in surprise. Did I speak in my tongue. I hold my hand out expecting him to place his in mine. No matter how much I don't like him I need to mark him as mine. He is part of my family now and later I will mark young master to protect him. When Sebastian does not place his in mine I grab his quickly and gauge his reaction. He does not seem scared but rather curious. I point to my mouth and show my fangs then point to his palm. I tilt my head. I think that he can guess I want to bite him. He narrows his eyes in suspicion and after deeming I was not trying to hurt him He waits to see want I will do next. I slowly bring his palm to my mouth and bite. I place my personal scent into him and lick the blood off his hand. I don't let the fact he did not even flinch. I look at my mark and decide it is good enough to state him important to me. I let his hand go and he tilts his head.

"What did you just do, Helain?" His voice has an undertone to it.

"Y..you..you.. are….safe….now." He looks even more curious.

"Is there something else you needed?" I nod in a yes.

"What is it?" Now that I have marked him I feel trustful towards him. I still feel danger around him but I can speak now.

"I need Meyrin and a box and a blanket and a pillow, Mister Sssssebastian." He looks surprised I spoke so easily.

"Why do you need these items?" Without control I hiss at him and my hair and scales reflect the color of warning, a beautiful vibrant red. He gets the message.

"Very well. As long as it isn't going to interrupt schedule. The pillow and blanket should be in the laundry room. Meyrin can show you to it and you should find her cleaning the shutters in the library. A box will be found in the laundry room as well." I nod and bow the slightest.

"Thank you." I bow again and head on my way. The library. Hmmm? Well I don't remember ever finding one. I will have to ask Finny where it is. I stick my tongue out and smell for his scent. I pick up a scent and it is _NOT_ familiar. I lick my lips and tense my body for lethality. I will not allow anyone to hurt anyone in this manor. I smell again and begin my hunt. I feel adrenaline hit my system. I want to kill. I trace it until it leads me out into the woods behind the manor and becomes very strong. I attract my fangs and poison them. I listen but can't pick up any noise. I smell and spot a bit of magenta. I sneak behind a tree and silence my breathing. I eye the woman. She is a tad shorter then me and is bent over the ground. I watch for a bit and realize she is hunched over a small nest. Inside the nest is several baby birds. Each one a bright yellow. My hair becomes the color of suspicion, a cool icy blue. She jumps up.

"I will be beck, yes I will. I have chores to do and will come back as soon as possible, I will." And with that she turns on her heel and walks in the direction of the manor. I follow blending with the shadow and trees. I study her outfit and almost punch myself. My god. She is in a maid's uniform. She is Meyrin. I turn my hair back and approach her. I tap her gently and she reaches at her hip. What? Then she pulls out a weapon. A gun I think it is called. I go to defense. She leans a bit forward with her mouth open. What? I back up.

"Oh miss. You must be Helain. I am Meyrin, yes I am. You are new so I guess I am your friend. I am so glad there is another girl around. I am so glad to meet you, yes I am." I find my nerves being pushed with how loud she talks. I cover my ears to block it out some.

"Is there something wrong miss? Are you hurt?" I put a finger to my lips, telling her to be quite.

"Ohh." She whispers. I sigh and remove my hands from my ears. I smile. Then I think she realizes my looks. He face lights up.

"Oh my god. You look like Snake. Are you related?" I shake my head.

"Oh you must have a hard time speaking like he does. Do you have a snake to?" I nod. She grabs me and hugs me.

"Where is it?" I don't know how to respond without words so I point to the manor in hopes she gets it. I spot a piece of paper in her apron and snatch it up. I tug on her sleeve and she turns to me. I point to the paper and hug it to my body. She does not get it.

"Where?" I point to the paper. Realization dawns on her.

"Oh do you need some paper?" I nod. She grabs my wrist and drags me towards my new home. She runs through hall after hall and she pushes open a door to reveal a room full of books. I watch her release me and hurry to a desk and pull out a pen, ink container, and a few pieces of paper. She hands them to me and I claim them as mine. I tuck them in my apron, making it look odd. I hug her. I walk to the couch and point at one of the pillows decorating it.

"Where?" She is getting better at reading my hints.

"You need a pillow?" I nod and she rushes to a cupboard and gets a pillow from it. I get very confused. Didn't Sebastian say those are in the laundry room? She hands it to me and I hold it tightly. I point to the small throw blanket resting on the couch. She turns and pulls a blanket from the cupboard as well. Maybe this is the laundry room. But I don't see laundry. In fact I would think a room full of books would be the library. I take the blanket never the less and bow my thanks to her. I run out of the room and straight to my chambers. I calm before entering, aware my friend is sleeping still. I light one candle and begin my project. I shut the door silently and sit down in the empty spot in my room. I place all my items in a neat order. I become shocked as I can't find the box. Oh yeah I did not get one. I feel tears leave my eyes. Even though it is just a box, it is really important to me. I exit as quietly as I can and skim my eyes over the hall. I need a box. Sebastian said one was in the laundry room. But I was so hurried I did not remember my way back to Meyrin. I walk to the greeting hall and spot a closet not too far from the doors. I hurry and open it up. I am so smart. There are boxes here. I open one up and frown when it is holding items. I find another and open it. Empty. I grab it and place everything back in its spot before returning to my room. I think about what can rip a box. I think. Hmm? Then I remember my earrings. I pull one out and use the snakes fang to cut cleanly through the box. I only cut a line on one of the sides at the bottom and both sides. I make sure the box is folded closed before I do though. A pull the cut box piece up to make a sort of roof and place the pillow and blanket comfily in the box. I smile and write Vice vertically on both sides of the opening. This will be his bed. If he gets cold I will put it by the fireplace and if he gets warm I will take it away from the fire. I hope he likes it. 


	8. Guests

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 8: Guests

I smile and stare at my work for a while, just thinking. I wonder how living here will be. So far it has been a dream, but I have only been here for a few hours. Maybe I am becoming too familiar to soon. I want to believe that the humans here like me but I know better than to get my hopes up to high. Every time I do I just get hurt in the end. Standing, I move silently over to the trunk I keep my pouch in. I grab the end of my braid and unlock the box. The pouch is a rich creamy leather and built well to fight against the weather and water. It will keep my treasures protected well. Grabbing it out, I pull the strings and open it to dump out the contents on the floor. One folded piece of newspaper on snakes, stolen from my captors in white. A few coins, stolen from people in the freak show. I rub my earrings instinctively. I have always had these, stolen from my mother. A brand new tube of lipstick, stolen from a woman walking past my cage in the freak show. A small key, stolen from a man in white, the one who tortured me all the time, the one that gave me freedom. A portion of the bread I bought earlier. And one piece of caramel candy, given to me by a very young child at the freak show. I count the gold coins, the number coming out as 7. That means um 490 dollars in coin. I need to be careful of what I spend this money on. Taking one coin in my palm, I study its curves and feeling. The metal is cold against my skin and it is very light. I only ever stole gold coins because I know they are worth more than silver or copper. It took me a very long time to take 8 gold coins. The people who carried them hardly ever came to see me, but when they did I did not let the opportunity slip. I try and put who the woman on the coin is but I can't. I have never seen her before. She must be important though, to have her face put in every gold coin. I think back to what I remember about money. One gold coin alone is worth about 70 dollars in coin. I remember sitting in my cage at the freak show and hearing the person who charged others talk about profit and money. I know I am richer than most people in London but still it is all I have right now. I tuck the single coin into my apron pocket and put all of the small items back. Pausing at the piece of paper, I unfold it and try to read a bit of it. Most of the words are unknown to me but I can make enough out to get a good idea of what the article is talking about. It says that snakes are dangerous and should be feared. Was the man scared of me? I fold it back up and place the pouch into the lock box. I organize the box when I put my new paper, ink and pen in the box. I only know how to write simple words and my native language. I know snakes can't write but somehow I can. I hope Vice can read his name on his box. I wrote the words in serpent. I lock all the items up and stand. What to do now? Hmmm? Walking over to Vice, I pet his scales gently to wake him. He raises his head a bit.

 _Vice, I am sorry for disturbing you but I made you a place to sleep._

He slides up my arm and nuzzles my chin. I giggle and place him on the floor gently.

 _Look it is over there by the wall._

I point to the box and he slithers there. He looks at it and the words on the sides. His head jerks back at me and hisses.

 _Thank you so much Helain. I love it so much. What are the patterns in the sides though?_

 _It says Vice. They are your name in serpent writing._

With that, he slides in and makes himself comfy before falling asleep again. I allow my hair to change to the color of joy, purple. I stand up and dust my apron off. I wonder what there is to do now. Sticking my tongue out, I smell for the guests Sebastian warned me about and pick up a couple of new smells. They must be here then. I release a sigh and think of what to do. He only said not to interrupt schedule and stay out of sight. I suppose I could learn more about our guest then. I leave my room and follow their scent until I reach the closed dining hall doors. What could I do if I can't open the doors? I smile evilly when a small thought comes to my mind. Finding my way to the front and to a building not too far from the manor, I pick up the guests scent and sneak through a window. The buildings floor is straw matting and it smells very strongly of an animal I have seen before. Horses. They must keep some here then. I am glad the window I chose led into an empty area and not to a horse. I hate them. They are large and stuck up. I huff and jump over the small fencing blocking my way to the scent. I locate the guests carriage and check for anyone in the area. None. I smile and try to open the trunk on the carriage. Are you serious? They had to lock it? Hmm. I shall try something new then. I pull one of my earrings off and stick the tail into the lock. It takes a bit of effort, memorization, and time to pick the lock but I finally get it. I squeal in joy and my already purple hair becomes a lavender. I am so proud. I only ever saw someone do this once and it was a long time ago, when one of the visitors to my exhibit lock themselves out of their carriage. I pull the trunk open and find normal items. After fishing around for a while I find a bit of white powder that makes my head feel fuzzy. Drugs. The men always put it in me. They would laugh at me and leave me there. I crush the cane in my hand to splinters without noticing and put it back into the trunk. These guests are bad people. They need to suffer. I lick my lips and attract my fangs. I open one of the doors to the carriage and hide under one of the seats. I will wait.

A few hours pass, allowing me to watch the sun set and perfect my plan. I hear a sound of footsteps on the straw coming to the carriage. I am not stupid and know this is not my target. The human is the driver for the carriage. I hear horses and feel the carriage move. Through the crack of the seat I watch as the manor comes into view and my prey enter the carriage unaware of me. Humans are weak and stupid. If they had my senses they would be able to tell I was here quickly. A blonde woman and black haired man step in and sit down across from my hiding place.

"I am glad that's over."

"Yeah me to."

I am outraged at that. How dare they be glad they left young masters house? He is kind and only showed them hospitality. They are selfish, ungrateful, and disgusting. I know I need to strike soon after about a good 20 minutes of the carriage driving. I lick my lips and dose my fangs in paralization. I tense, I need to do this fast. Within a matter of 2 seconds I jump out of my hiding spot and bite both of the humans in the neck. They cannot move a muscle in their bodies. I giggle at their looks of fear. I sit down on the bench opposite of them and smile sweetly. I am furious. My hair a violent blood red.

"How dare you be ungrateful! You are disgusting pigs and deserve not even a sliver of what you have now. I have suffered all my life and you treat everything like you don't care. I may be a lowly maid, but I am part of a family and I will do anything to prevent harm from coming to them. You are selfish and stuck up. My master is one of the kindest people I have ever known and you treat him like he is a bother. How dare you! I am going to bite you and watch as you die and laugh because you deserve nothing better. Let this be a message. I am Helain Belford, maid of the Phantomhive staff and I will kill anyone who dares treat my master Ceil Phantomhive like you have." I yell at them. I dose my fangs with lethality.

" _Time to meet death."_

I sink my fangs into the male first and laugh at the sight of my poison running through his veins. I laugh at the sight of blood streaming from his eyes. When he begins to fade out of life I plunge my hand into his ribs and rip his heart out of his chest. The warm blood draining out of it, in front of the woman. I turn to the woman and force her mouth open. It is not hard because she can't move and stuff the heart in her mouth.

" _Your tuurrrn."_

I giggle and bite her neck. Laughing while she meets the same fate. I jump out of the carriage window and land softly on my feet. I feel so much better. I hum a nameless tune on my skiping back to the manor.


	9. The Color Red

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 9: The Color Red

As the manor comes into my view behind the large patch of trees, I notice my uniform. I stop clean in my tracks and begin to freak out. The realization of what I just did hits me with force. I drop to my knees and place my head in both of my hands. Oh god. I am a horrible maid. I have ruined my first uniform in less than a day and not to mention it is with blood. I take multiple calming breaths and think this through. I change my less vibrant red hair to a spotless white. The red of blood to noticeable against the white. I bring my hands to my mouth and begin the task of cleaning them of the blood. I enjoy the coppery taste left on my tongue. The manors residents will be terrified of me now. What to do? To hide some of my uniform I untie my braid and the curtain of white almost completely covers my front and sides. That should help. I stand and dust off out of habit.

Okay, so the snakes will smell the blood but as long as I stay away from Snake and his friends I should be fine. Vice will figure out no matter what I do, so I will have to tell him the truth and ask him to keep the secret and it is not like I did anything not called for. Young master was being shown rudeness and the pathetic excuses for humans were carrying drugs. That is not allowed and they could not get away with it. At least I did some good. Perhaps I should tell Sebastian. He would understand right? I guess I will do that and live for whatever punishment I get, after all they were kind enough to me that I should at least tell the truth.

My feet begin towards the manor once more. Upon reaching it I smell for any other guests. No scent reaches my tongue so I use all my strength to push open the double doors. I need to clean up. I close them behind me and head straight to the room I share with Vice. When I open the door Vice is calmly relaxing by the rug. His head jerks up when the opening of the door alerts him I am here.

 _I smell blood on you. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?_

Immediately I pick up on the concern in his voice.

 _I am okay Vice. I just did something bad. I need to keep it a secret. Could you not tell anyone?_

 _I won't tell I promise. What did you do?_

 _I was curious about the guests from earlier and so I looked through their stuff and found some drugs. Then I hid in their carriage and heard them saying mean stuff about young master. So I killed them._

 _It's okay. You did well. Now hurry up and clean yourself before anyone comes looking for you. That weird butler was earlier. So I would hurry._

I nod and strip faster then I dressed. I rush to get all the parts of another uniform and locate a small wash rag in the cupboard of towels. I wet it and begin the tedious task of ridding my hair and skin of the red stain. Once my hair is back to pure white and my skin back to ivory, I dress just as I remember being earlier. I leave my hair down to dry and fold my dirtied uniform neatly. What should I do with it? Nobody can find it, so I will hide it in my lock box. I wear the string and key on my wrist now instead of at the end of my braid because I need to keep my hair down right now. With a bit of moving around I fit the uniform into the box and lock it again. That should be good.

 _Vice would you like to come with me to ask Sebastian if we can do anything or would you like to rest some more?_

 _I will come with you. I have been resting for most of the day. I think a bit of hanging out with you would be nice._

I smile and wait for him to crawl up my arm and into his place on my shoulders. After that we exit the room and smell for the butler in black. Together we find his scent coming from young master's study.

 _Vice, I need to tell Sebastian what happened._

 _Do what you want, it is your secret._

That is a good point. I follow the scent and pause outside the door with my hands folded in front of me. Nervousness begins to take over and I try to calm myself. It is okay. Everything will be fine. I need to tell him about what happened and what my reason for doing it was. After a few minutes I am calm and ready to face the head butler. I can do this. I recall what Sebastian did earlier and mimic it by rapping my knuckles gently on the door.

"Come in." The voice belongs to young master and it holds a tone of curiousness. I breathe in then out and open the door. I turn and close them silently behind me as I walk in and stop next to Sebastian with my eyes glued to the floor.

"Helain? What is it you want?" Young master sounds more curious and surprised then mad. I suck up my gut and rush words out of my mouth.

"I..I…I need to um tell you something…young….m…m…master." I have now officially allowed him dominance over me. He is now my master.

"What is it?" He sounds board. Seriously? How can he be so uncaring that I just murdered 2 people and how can he simply loose interest in me that quickly? A tad of anger doses my hair in a dull red. I can hear young master gasp and his chair scrape against the floor in haste.

"Sebastian, what is she doing?"

"Why young master her hair changes colors based in her moods. From what I know right now, red is the color of anger or warning. Since it is not as vibrant as our encounter in the kitchen earlier I believe the intensity of her mood is lower."

What a clever being. He is smart. I need to keep mind of that.

"Helain, may I ask what has caused you to be in this mood?" The butler bends down to look at my face.

"I killed the guests from earlier and thought you ought to know. That is all." Time freezes for a couple of seconds.

"You what?" Young master sounds shocked.


	10. Gold

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 10: Gold

I hint at surprise in his voice. I calm my nerves and think about a response. I am irritated but what good will it do to anger him? I should tell him straight forward.

 _Vice, what should I do?_

 _It's okay Helain. Don't worry. I would tell him. Since he is not scared I think he might have some secrets of his own. I know that the other servants are here to protect the earl; I mean they can't do anything. So I think it is safe to say this is not shocking news._

 _Okay._

I look down towards my black shoes and clear my throat.

"I um bit the guests from earlier and killed them. They were carrying drugs so I hid in their carriage and when they got in they said some mean stuff about you so I killed them. No one should treat you like that." I pray to whatever is out there that young master can understand.

"So, Helain, you bit the guests with poison after figuring out they had drugs on them and said something mean to me?" I don't know what to tell about his tone. I feel there is a double meaning behind it. Or maybe a plan.

"Yes, young master." We sit in the room like that for moments that seem like forever. He is deep in thought so I don't even dare to barley breathe.

"Helain, you said that you killed them in part because they said something mean about me. Why?" I am confused about his question. Did he not know about snakes? He does have Snake as a foot man so wouldn't he? Then again Sebastian seems to do everything for the young master. Well I have deemed him important. That will not change. My hair shows my passion through the color of gold. He is my master. Sebastian seems intrigued by the new color, as does young master.

"I Helain Belford am now a Phantomhive maid. You Ceil Phantomhive are my master and will always be. It is my duty and passion to protect you from any one or thing that has even the slightest threat in them. I enjoy completing tasks given to me by you. I enjoy seeing you in a state of content and most of all I enjoy seeing you be my master. You are my sole purpose of being here. You are the reason I have survived. You are important to me. Without you in a state of content I will become unable to function correctly. You are my everything." I declare with my hair the shiniest of golds. My passion burning through every word. I open my closed eyes and look at my young master. He looks stoned in shock. He recovers after a bit and thinks.

"In that case you are to be equal to Sebastian's rank. You will begin accompanying me on missions. Anything done or said in my presence is not to be told to a single soul. Is that understood?" I nod frantically, basking in the praise I feel being given to me. "I will require you to be perfect in all expectations. Sebastian will help you prefect everything for an hour every day. You will work hard and do everything he asks. I will require you excellent in substituting as Sebastian when I send him on missions. Now, Sebastian find her a more suited outfit."

"Yes my lord."

"I will have a specialized seamstress by the name Nina Hopkins measure and dress you in a week, when Sebastian has taught you some. Now return to your room and rest. Your training will start tomorrow. " I bow.

"Yes, young master." I turn and walk myself back to my room. I am too happy to bring my scales and hair to their normal white, so I leave the gold in place. Should I wait for Sebastian to bring my new uniform or should I just wait until tomorrow? Hmm?

 _Vice do you remember young master telling Sebastian to bring me a new uniform?_

 _Yeah._

 _Well do you think I should wait until morning or wait for it tonight?_

 _I think you should do something to occupy yourself for another hour and if he does not have it to you by then then wait until morning._

 _Okay. I have a feeling I won't be able to bring you with us on missions. I am sorry. I love you but I can't be your companion all the time._

 _It is okay. I am happy for you. I will just hang out with you when we can._

 _Okay that sounds nice._

I set him down on his bed and leave the room. I want to talk to Snake. I round a corner and find a window on the far side of the hallway. Why use stairs when you can have a one way trip down? I unlock the window and climb out onto the seal. Wow. It has gotten so much darker then last I was out here. How long did that take? I hope Snake is still in the green house. Without looking I jump to the ground. I expected to hit the hard ground but instead I hit something else.

"Miss Helain?" I glace up into deep red eyes. Oh no.

"I um jumped out the window." I can talk to him freely now that he is my second master. Under masters orders of course.

"Why would you do that?" His smile is a sickening sweet. I can tell it is fake.

"I thought it would be faster than taking the stairs." He quirks an eyebrow before setting me down on the grass.

"Here is your new uniform Miss Helain." A folded cloth materializes out of nowhere it seems. How the Hell did that happen? I take it gently and without thought throw it thought the window of the third story I just jumped out of. I tense my muscles. Let's see if this works. 


	11. Playful

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 11: Playful

With my best senses on and my body ready I jump in a strike like form and grip onto the seal of the window. I don't know where I got the strength to pull my body over the opening with ease but I like it. There are probably so many more perks to my body I don't know of because I could never experiment my body's limits and such when I was locked up. I don't look back out the window towards my new secondary master; I simply pick up my clothes and head off in the direction of my room. Stopping at the door, I open it quietly unsure if Vice was sleeping. Wait, the door is shut meaning Vice cannot get out even if he wanted to. That makes me a captor. No, I will not even come close to being like those horrible people.

 _Vice, I am so sorry. I did not even realize that you could not get out if I shut the door. If something were to happen you would be trapped in here. I am so sorry._

 _It is okay Helain; I know that you would never do something like that on purpose. I don't know how this will work if I can't get out and you need to shut the door._

 _I will figure out a way Vice. I promise. Oh, look. I got praise from young master. He gave me a new uniform and oh yeah you were there. Well not when I got the uniform but when I visited young master. Ha silly me._

Beginning with my buttons on my old uniform, begin to undress.

 _Helain!_

 _What?_

 _You are not supposed to dress with anyone in the room. Are you nuts? You are a lady and I am a male. It is improper. Well at human standards, but the young master did say you need to be train and I will help with that if I can._

 _I am? I am so sorry. I did not know. Where I_ was before never taught me that.

The thought of that place dulls the gold out of my hair and it goes into a duller light grey. I rush it out of my mind and replace it with the thought of my new uniform. My hair does not go into gold but instead stays at content in white. I look around for something to change behind. My eyes land on a like wall sort of thing. It is zig zag but not made of very thick materials. I can tell when I put my hand on it that the material is paperish, but it is not see through so I think it fine.

I slip behind and continue to undress. It is very difficult to remove the corset by myself but I manage. The change of air flow to my lungs renders me dizzy and my head fuzzy. God. I hate those things. Once I can stand without questioning what way I am looking I pull off everything but my undergarments. Now for the new uniform. I mimic the way Sebastian instructed me to dress from earlier today. I stand back and observe my work. I can't see everything clearly so I come out from my changing spot and look around for something to see my reflection in. The mirror in the bathroom is too high and small to see anything below my collar bone. Looks like I will have to find one somewhere else. Walking back into my room, I spot Vice on the rug waiting to see me in my new uniform.

 _Well what do you think._

I do a full spin and brace myself for any answer. I know he won't lie so if it does look bad I will know.

 _It is very nice Helain. It definitely suits you well. Better than the other one did that is._

 _Thanks Vice. I need to find a bigger mirror now._

I skip out of the room and head to the kitchen, that's where I usually find Sebastian. I make a sharp halt; there is someone unknown to me in the kitchen. Hissing gently as a warning I make it loud enough for whoever is the perpetrator to hear through the door. A clash of metal to the floor has my hair on edge and I try and place the startled grunt. Forceful hands hit the counter or table and I hear a faint 'god dam it. Were the bloody 'ell is that thing. Snake 'l have to keep 'em under lock and key 'er some'thin.' I stop my hissing. He knows Snake. That means he may be friendly and belong here. I have not met all of the staff surly. I don't let my guard falter. I must be watchful. I calm my hair to white. Time to meet them then. What would Sebastian do? He would greet them but be cautious. He would be polite and study the subject. He would be calm and get closer to the subject. I must live up to masters and young masters expectations.

I gently open the door and smile a kind warming small smile. The figure in front of me has sandy blonde tussled hair and cloudless sky blue eyes. His chin is spotted with stubble that looks a bit stylish on his features. Around his next is a pair of black framed blue goggles and he is built well. The outfit on his being includes a white apron similar to mine and a white button up short sleeve shirt. I suppose humans could find him attractive but such thoughts are lost on me. The pan on the floor and the position of his palms on the table tell me he is the only one here. There is an unlit cigarette lying in between his hands. I narrow my eyes at the vial thing. I hate those. The smoke makes it hard to breathe and they kill slowly. Why would anyone want such a thing? Then I remember young masters words 'I will require you to be excellent substituting when Sebastian is gone' I place a fake sweet smile on my lips. I need to study this man.

"Good evening." I lowly curtsy to the figure. He is not my master.

"Who the 'ell are you?" I bite my tongue from his improper greeting. I must stay calm, just like Sebastian.

"I am Helain Belford new maid to Ceil Phantomhive. Who may you be?" I think I did that okay. I hope that wasn't rude.

"Oh, you must be the snake lady. Ya I've 'eard of ya. Meyrin's been rambling on 'bout ya. My names Bardroy, but you can juat call me Bard. I am the chef here. Nice ta meet you." He thrusts his hand out to me and I flinch back think he wants to hurt me. He sees my flinch and frowns a bit and pulls it back. I resume my stance I had before.

"You are the chef?"

"That's right, the one and only."

How stupid is he, master cooks, not him. If he claims he is, I guess he is then. I detect no threat so let my guard slip.

"Do you know where Sebastian is?" I hope he does.

"Yeah, he'll be with the young master. In the dining room." I smile and give him a shallow crusty of thanks before heading out. This is turning out to be more of hide and seek then a simple trip to find a mirror. A rare memory flashes before my eyes. One of two children. When I was younger and in the freak show, in that awful cage, I once saw two young children, one a boy and one a young girl. I was under a sheet and out of sight but I could see them. The girl would giggle and skip around and tell her brother not to peek while she hid. She ended up hiding behind a crate near me and the brother was turned around with his hands over his eyes counting. She would giggle and talk to herself about how he would not be able to find her but when he finished counting and search for a little bit he saw her shoe and he found her. It went on for only a couple more minutes and they were called to leave with their parents. I smile at the memory. A light shade of yellow seeps into my white hair and simmers there. I pull myself out of my daydream and walk the path to the dining room I have only been to once. But once is enough. I memorized every step.

I stop before the huge doors and breathe. What if young master does not want to be interrupted? If Sebastian is with him then I could be to right? And he should just be eating. I pull the doors open with ease. These one are so much lighter than the other ones. I am slightly confused about the weight difference. I turn and close them quietly before turning to young master and bowing deep with my hands clasped in front of my body.

"Good evening young master." I turn to master and repeat.

"Master." With that I keep my head to the floor and walk silently over to young masters right side, seeing master at his left. I stick my tongue out just a bit and catch multiple scents. One stands out, one of potato. I pull my tongue back in and remain silent.

"Helain." I jump slightly at being called upon and master has his glass held out some. I notice it is empty and franticly put puzzle pieces together. His glass is empty and the scent is slightly honeys and sweet. I scan the room and find the small cart Sebastian keeps drinks on. I move to it and smell. Hmm. The scents are kind of blended. I can't wait more than a couple seconds. I pick up the teapot that matches the scent coming from the cup the most. I hope this is the one. I walk to master and take the empty cup with sturdy hands. He would be mad if I broke it. I gently pour the beverage into the glass till it is about three quarters the way to full. Half would be too little and completely filling it would cause spills. I feel pride at figuring out something like this out. Well I think I did. I place it in its spot on the table and put the pot back as well. I silently take my place on the side of young master. Keeping my head down the whole time. It takes me a bit but I finally notice the silence in the room. I mean I know It was quite when I entered but there was hardly a breath from young master and master. I dare a look. Master is studying me, I am guessing assessing my job done. Young master is turned to face me all the way around in his chair. I gulp. Did I do bad? Was that not the drink he wanted? My nerves grate together in panic. Oh no.

"Helain, would you sit at the other side of the table?" My eyes widen in surprise. Sebastian would never be asked to sit. Is that an order or request? I don't know what to do. Play smart. I think things through. It is a test.

"I could never do that young master, I am only a lowly maid, not worthy to sit in your presence. I must refuse, young master." I notice my thoughts coming through to me in a different style then before I was given the task of a maid. Young master is good at games and trickery. His head maid and butler must be as well. He likes victory, he likes to play. He does not want us to just blindly follow him. He wants reason and order. He wants good and useful game pieces. Me and Sebastian. I place my rank against master. I have to play up to par with him. This is a game of life. 


	12. New Color

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 12: New Color

I bow my head to the ground again. The silence continues for a while longer and it almost makes me collapse because of nerve over work. I get brave. I cannot be cowardly with young master or master. I step to the side of young master so I am facing him.

Clearing my throat I ask;

"Excuse me young master, may I ask of your plans after your meal?" He looks rather shocked at my questions and he arches an eyebrow at me.

"Why?" I look at him in the eyes.

"I need to speak with Sebastian in privet as soon as possible and if he is needed with you I cannot do that." The scent around master is strong and I need to know what he is. I can tell he is far from human and I have never smelt this particular scent before. In part it is a type of bird but that part is almost masked by something else. Young master may not know of Sebastian's inhumanly type but I do. My thoughts slightly wander off into the direction of Snake. He is very much like me physically but we are not even in the same area when it comes to personality. I don't think I like him very much. He has been alone with his snakes for too long and he is cold. He is not determined to start over like I am. He must smell it on him to. I don't notice my snarl until I hear it pass my lips. I cover my mouth quickly.

"I apologize young master, I was in my thoughts, it won't happen again." He smirks and the gesture seems off.

"Helain, you don't need to be the formalist when there are no guests. I am not pleased by having you dead minded. You need will." I blink a few times to register to the words. He does not want me as formal? Okay then, what shall I act like? Hmm. I will tone it down a bit. I turn to master. I look him over and deduce he is to perfect.

"Actually young master, if there is not anything you need at the moment I would like to be excused." He nods and I curtsy. I need to head back to the laundry room. I will find out my answer on my own. I leave the hall and retrace the steps I took earlier. It is getting close to 8 o clock. Young master did not tell me his plans and I need to sleep soon or I might go into forced sleep. I head in the direction of the laundry room and open the doors. The first thing I notice is the drop in temperature. The wave makes me slightly sway. Why is it so cold?

Cold. The cold cold water. The water I was drowned in. The water I was dumped on and left to freeze. The cold icy juices put in me by needles and humans. The fire that came after the ice. The pain of the liquids. A light lavender liquid forced under my skin by those inhuman people. How could they? I never did anything. How could they do that? NO! I will not think about that! It is in my past and in my past it will stay. I have a good life now. One without hurt and pain. One where I belong. I rush to the shelfs of books and begin my search. I need anything about games. I need to know any game young master want to play. I pull several out that have words I understand on the cover. Now for the very hard part, reading them. I wander around for a bit and finally come across an out of the way hidden spot between rows and rows of books. I curl up in a ball and begin my task.

I crack my heavy eyes open. What? Where am I? I observe everything I can. Oh yeah I was reading for young master in the laundry room. I look at the books stacked up around me and the one in my lap. Words, so many words, fill my mind. I have learned so many words and games and rules. I read the remaining four pages of the book I fell asleep reading. Most of them were boring and untasteful. There is still a chill in the air but not enough to put my blood to sleep. I stand and sit right back down. Oww. My legs. They hurt. I knead them and eventually They stop tingling painfully. I try and stand again. This time I can. What time is it? I pick up a book and then set it down. This is my corner and I like the look of it. It is out of the way and far enough back that it would be hard to find. I will keep all my books here in this spot. I will come back later and read different ones. I quickly select one to bring with me though. It is one about a game called chess. Slipping it into my apron I walk out into the empty hall. I must find master and young master for training.

I pick up their scents coming from a room I don't know about. Without hesitation, I head in that direction. I stop at a simple yet elegant looking door. Masters voice can be heard from the other side and a pull of curtains.

"It is time to wake up, young master. Today's breakfast is poached salmon and mint salad. To go with it we have either toast, scones or pain de champagne. " I wonder what that is. I gently knock on the wood.

"Come in." I step in and shut the door behind me.

"Good morning, young master." I nod to Sebastian. He pours a drink into a cup and hands it to young master. The aroma is sweet. Young master seems to like sweets a lot.

"Good morning, Helain. Today we will have a guest but since your training starts today we will have you present. You will be taught by Sebastian everything there is to know." I briefly notice his attire. Young master is in a white shirt and pants that look way too big for him. They are loose and the only thing I recognize him wearing is the eyepatch. I wonder what happened there as well. I won't pry though; it is part of his past.

"Yes today we will have a visit from Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company. This will be after lunch." Sebastian speaks up.

"Ah, yes. Isn't he in charge of my toy company in India?" India? Where is that? Young master has a toy company? He is a young boy and that probably makes him great at making toys. I ahev a lot to learn.

"Yes he is." Sebastian confirms young master and young master looks to me and waves his hand in a dismissal fashion. Did I do something wrong? Then the sight of Sebastian undoing the first button on young master's shirt tells me to leave. Vice said that it is not okay for others to watch you dress and undress. But why is Sebastian undressing young master then? I think back to Vice's words.

 _You are not supposed to dress with anyone in the room. Are you nuts? You are a lady and I am a male. It is improper. Well at human standards, but the young master did say you need to be train and I will help with that if I can._

Oh so only the same gender can be with each other when they undress. How odd human manners are. I wonder if the same species need to be together as well. Sebastian is not human so I suppose not. I shrug and head out to wait in the hall way for young master to invite me back in or for him to come out.

I wait patiently in the hall for only a couple of minutes later. Sebastian opens the door and comes out. He begins to walk past me but I tug on his shoulder for a moment. It stops him in his track and he turns to look at me.

"Yes, Helain?" I stand my ground against his dominate stare.

"Young master said that I would begin my training today and you are to teach me. So I will need help following you around. There is another thing, young master likes sweets yes?" He content with having me around.

"Yes young master does like sweets and you can follow me anywhere. I will teach you as we go. You are at least more competent than those three idiots. Come, we need to wait for young master." I smile at his response and trail him. I kind of feel like a pet but don't care it will help me learn if I behave as one any way.

We walk down several halls that are near my room and I wonder what we are doing, until Sebastian knocks on a door and a grumble comes from inside. Hmm. After a moment the door cracks open to a bed headed Bard, the man I met last night, in his pajamas. I glace at Sebastian to see what he is going to do. His eyes narrow and he seems more powerful.

"What are you doing still sleeping?" The tone master uses is drenched in sickeningly sweet venom. It makes me shiver a bit. I know something bad it going to happen. Bard must have slept in late. He shrinks back and scratches the back of his head.

"Um, well ya see I…" He is cut short when Sebastian graces his words.

"No excuses. Now get up and get in the dining hall quickly. Wake up Finny while you are at it as well." Oh so this is where Bard and Finny sleep. Why do they share a room? I don't have time to think very long before Sebastian is on the move again. I speed up my own pace to keep up with his frustrated long one. It does not take long for us to stop at another door. Is this someone else's room? And if so who's is it? He knock on the door more forcefully then he did the first one. I can tell he is frustrated at the late sleeping staff. A pair of large glasses and magenta hair crack the door open.

"Good morning Meyrin. Get up quickly and meet in the dining hall." She nods and shuts the door. Sebastian turns and walks in a different direction. I follow silently behind him. I do not want to make him any more mad then he already is. He opens the doors to a kitchen? I don't remember this. I remember a different kitchen. Is this another kitchen? What? My hair turns a light tone of green to match my confusion.

"Sebastian, is this another kitchen?" He turns to side glance at me.

"It is. We have five kitchens around the manor because of certain… occurrences. Now sit down on that stool. I will hand you ingredients and I will require you to mix them into a bowl." I nod and place myself where he gestured. I watch him carefully, as to not miss anything, and he grabs things I can't recognize their smells from the counters and cupboards. He gives me some of the items and a small bowl. I don't know how to cook. I pour a tiny bit of the first item onto my hand. It is a powder spice that is a black with some yellow. How odd. I stick my tongue out over it and pull it back instantly. That was horrible. It was so strong. I eye it. I know there is a bit of pepper to it. The men in white uses to rub it on my tongue to make me cry. It stopped working after a while so they stopped but it was still horrible. There is another scent and taste but it is unknown to me.

"Sebastian, what is this?" he does not stop his cooking.

"It is lemon pepper." I eye it again and think about how much to add to the bowl. It is strong and has an odd flavor so not much. I pour in a little bit and smell it to see if it is the right amount. I decide it is because the scent is not strong enough to numb my tongue. Numbing my tongue is much more harmful to me than most humans. Not only is my tongue sensitive but if it goes numb I can't smell for a while. Smelling is a necessity for me to find and identify anything unless I see it.

The next ingredient is eggs. I saw these all the time at the freak show. We had a chicken there. I never got to taste the eggs but I don't even want to. It came from a chickens butt. I crack one and smell it. It is not strong but there is a lot of it and it is light. I only add two into the bowl. This should be easy if I get this right. I mix the two together. I wonder if that is right. I wait for Sebastian to ask for it or give me farther instructions.

I don't pay attention to Sebastian after a while, because it becomes boring. The patterns I draw in the counter are random. A strong scent of mint hit my human nose. It is very good smelling. I wonder when this will be over. I stand up. I guess not for a while. I sit back down and wait some more. After a few minutes the kitchen begins to heat up from steam. My head fuzzes and sleep becomes a strong desire. I can't stay in here or forced sleep will put me down. I stand and leave the room. Hmff. I want to do something more interesting.

I wander the hall but memorize my steps to make sure I don't get lost and for future reference. I come across the greeting hall and I think of stuff to do. I could always read. The memories of the night before come back and the idea becomes displeasing. I don't think learning so much would be fun. I should get to know the other maid. That sounds good. She was loud and very peppy but it is better than anything I have at the moment. I head off in the direction of the dining hall, where the other staff was told to meet. The doors are already open and a line of Bard Meyrin and Finny are waiting on one side of the table.

I smile a small smile and walk over to them. They all wave and greet me a good morning. I need to learn to get used to them. I need to be able to speak with them freely. A small man with grey hair is sitting in the room on a mat and drinking a drink like young masters. Curiosity ebbs its way into my feelings. The man simply sips and says

"Hohoho." I giggle. He is cute. I stand at the front of the line and wait. Young master should be here soon.

"Owww. Owww. Owww. What was that for young master?" Finny yells out when young master throws a dart at him. I stifle a giggle. Young master is the master of games and trickery; he just wanted to have some fun.

"Nothing, I don't have to justify my actions." I stifle yet another giggle. Even though the loud pitch of Finny's voice is bothersome I still think it is funny. Young master can be devilishly fun. Finny gawks at young master's reply.

The doors suddenly burst open putting me in defense mode. Sebastian is the one who opened them so I return to normal.

"Finny, have you finished weeding the courtyard? Meyrin, have you finished washing all the sheets? Bardroy, aren't you supposed to be preparing for dinner?" At the reactions the staff gives I am positive none of it is done. "Tanaka, well you are all right as you are." I glance at the small man sipping the drink. So his name is Tanaka. I wonder why he is here. All he has done for the past hour is drink and hohoho. He must have some type of skill to be employed here. I am suddenly intrigued by the man. I need to figure this out as well. Sebastian looks deadly at the staff, not including me.

"If you have time to mess around here, then us it doing your jobs." I giggle at the sight of them running off in fear. How pathetic.

After breakfast is finished I follow Ceil through the manor. Sebastian had said that he did not need and assistance and I should accompany young master so I did just that. We walk up the grand staircase in the entrance hall and young master stops to look at a painting. I turn to look at it as well. The woman in the picture look sweet kind and happy. Beside her is a man who has a shadowed face and looks similar to Sebastian but not quite. His hair is the same shade as young masters. It does not take me long to figure out why. They are Ceils parents. I come almost instantly after that thought into the reason I have never seen them. They must have pasted. I do not understand the degree of emotional harm Ceil must have gone through at that time because I myself have never even had a parentally figure in my life but I have seen how close human children are to their own parents and it makes me wonder. I t could be a sensitive topic for young master so I must do my best to avoid it.

Young master simple hmmfs it off and continues his walk. I follow suit. We reach his study and he takes a seat behind a large desk. All he does is sit down and put his chin in a rest on both of his hands folded under it. I stay by the door with my head down.

"Helain?" I perk at my name being called.

"Yes, young master."

"I know next to nothing about you. Tell me about yourself." I blink. Is this another test? I can't tell. Young master is good at his games. I shall answer.

"What would you like to know?" He looks very bored.

"Tell me about what you think about Sebastian." I gasp. Then I think. Well I think he is dangerous but not a threat to me. He is powerful and inhuman. I think he is handsome. I blush at the thought and my hair takes a tone of light pink. I blush even more.

"What does this color stand for?" I blush again but must answer.

"I was just thinking about what I think of Sebastian, young master. The color pink has never shown up before so I don't know." He smirks. That smirk is never good.

"Do you like him?" I blush and the pink intensifies. Is that the emotion I am feeling right now? Is it lust?


	13. Strawberries

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 13: Strawberries

"Well I have never experienced lust before so I could not tell you young master." The thought still pounding in my head. No. I don't lust after him. I simply think he is attractive. That is all. I settle my thought there. I hear a small giggle and a smirk spreads on young master's face.

"Young master?" He looks somewhat amused at the lust idea but I know I don't lust after it and in any case I am in no pose to question his thoughts. He can think what he wishes. My hair retreats back into its normal white.

"Hmm?" He props his chin on his hand and his elbow props itself on the desk.

"I understand you hold power as far as people go but may I ask what your exact trade is?" I know little to nothing about my young master.

"Well I am Ceil Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive name and Funtom Company. The company trades in child's goods such as candy, sweets, and toys. I also am known as the queens guard dog. My order in that position is to hunt down any threat or cause of distress and unease towards the queen and London. Then I dispose of said cause." WHAT? He owns a company, the Phantomhive everything, and is a killer. But he is so young. The thought of his parents hit my mind. He must have had this dropped on him at a very young age. I don't feel sorry though. I don't understand what it is like so how can I? He must be good at whatever he does though because he is here and thriving. The queen though? She must be very powerful. She must be the woman on the coin. I stick my tongue out, out of habit and catch a scent. One I have never smelt before. My hair flashes with blood red and I go straight into defense for young master. He looks surprised at my actions.

"Don't worry young master. I will not let them touch you." He looks confused, but remains silent and nods. He wants to see what I can do. I let out a ha and track to scent to behind the manor in the woods. They are nowhere near master but anyone who dares step on Phantomhive ground without authorization is a threat.

"I must attend to a guest young master." He nods looking bored again. How can he act this way? I will never know. I curtsy and head out in the direction of the new scent. I am a predator and it is my prey. I am a hunter. I search for everything I know about combat and come out with lots of knowledge. I am skilled and deadly. I reach out all my senses and adapted to the scent. The smell of strawberries. My eyes widen and I smile. This will be interesting. With my hair down I run much faster.

At the pace I am running I hit the woods in no time at all. The scent is everywhere. Like the person was moving around a lot. I giggle again. They are stupid but not entirely human. The scent master has is much stronger but I can still smell it in this person as well. More like on this person. They must have someone like master. The scent is of young age though. Hmm. I cannot pick up direct line of scent. They are smart and must have known that by clouding my sense of smell by rubbing theirs everywhere would prevent me from tracking their exact location. This is going to be difficult.

I search around for a while and don't hesitate to kill anything that makes a noise. By the time I stop searching I already killed three squirrels, one deer, four rabbits, and a bird. I decide that I cannot find the person and my hair becomes a lighter tone of red. I can't believe this. I should have found them by now. I will get them if they come any closer to the manor.

Turning back to the manor I note it is getting to be almost eleven in the morning. The sun is telling me lunch should be soon. I lick the remaining blood off my teeth and mouth while waking back. Master and young master would be disappointed to see me covered in the delicious stuff.

I push the doors open easier this time because I know their weight. I look around for anyone but can't find anyone. I will track them later. Right now I need to braid my hair and clean up a bit. I note my uniform is spotless still. The smile of pride shows on my face. I did not get one drop of blood on my uniform. I am awesome. I retract my fangs and dull my emotions down to ground zero. I need to not change my hair color in front of the guest. With my hair braided and pure white I sniff out Sebastian. He is in the garden. Seriously, I have to go back out? No not really. I sniff out Finny and find his scent coming from the room me and Sebastian visited this morning.

Climbing the stairs and finding the blonde was easy. I arrive at the door and knock gently. From the other side of the door I hear a few rustlings and sniffling. What? Concern immediately floods my system turning my white hair to pale blue. He is crying. No. No. Please open the door Finny. Please. The wait of seconds feels like hours. Finally the door opens to reveal a puffed eyed Finny.

My eyes naturally scan him over for injury. I smell him carefully. There is no blood. A bit of weight removes its self from my shoulders. Not much but at least he is not bleeding. Who did this? They will pay. I clutch my uniform in rage. I will make them wish for death. I have to help Finny right now though. I will have to attend to that later.


	14. Blood

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 14: Blood

I must have stayed quite because Finny speaks up.

"Is there something you need Helain?"

I shake my head in a no and pounder over any reason someone here would have upset him. A lone tear slips down to my chin and falls to the floor.

"Helain?" His voice is filled to the brim of concern.

"I am sorry Finny. I am okay. May I come in?" The last bit comes out in a rush. I wonder briefly if he understood until a grip on my wrist pulls me in excitedly. Thoughts rush into my mind. The second the door is closed I smile at him and embrace his small figure. He returns the hug and blushes. The gentleness put into effort on his side is stunning and makes me wonder how strong he really is. I watch the tinge of dusted pink spread across his cheeks. This is what a friend is. This warmth is what it feels like to be in a friendship and it is comforting. It is trust and every small detail of feeling. My flaring temper and concern simmers down to an almost unnoticeable level. I back out of the gesture and smile kindly at Finny. The blush I sa shade of brick and I giggle slightly. He is so innocent.

"You were crying, why?" his gaze turns down to his shoes and the blush gets deeper. After seconds of silence I almost think he isn't going to tell me.

"It is okay Finny. I have secrets to. Everyone does. I am your friend and you can trust me. You don't have to tell me but I can promise you I will help in any way I can. If you do choose to tell me do not lie. I can smell it." The last part is stern and honest. I would rather him not tell me then have him lie. Drops of sweat break my smell and I notice his nervousness. Every last hair on his neck is on end and at attention. The muscles in his fingers are trembling and fidgeting with the worn hem of his shirt. I steel myself and wait for a reply.

"P…Promise you won't tell anyone?" My head jerks up and I put sincerity into my eyes. The white in my hair fading into a light golden. Anger strikes me at the thought of him even thinking I would tell a secret I already promised to keep. But it dies quickly. He needs the reassurance.

"I promise." I have sealed the deal. I will protect the secret with my life. That is what a friend does, is it not? He fumbles over his words for a bit, until he finally finds his voice and instead of a dark brick, his blush reaches blood red.

"I am bleeding." I tilt my head. I stick my tongue out briefly and the scent of blood is heavy. The taste of copper in my mouth can be there. It is so strong. Blurs cross my vision at the scents heaviness. I force it out though because of Finny's reliance on my reaction. After the world focuses back into its proper place, concern is all I can feel. The passion showing up in a bright golden in my hair.

"May I see where?" I must tread these waters very carefully. Any emotion can cross him now. The situation is one I cannot screw up. Small nervous noises fall out of the boy's mouth at a rapid speed. At four seconds after asking, I think I have crossed a line. At twenty three seconds after my question I begin to fidget with my apron. Finally, a delicate nod of his head allows the breath of air captive in my lungs free. He points over to the bed in the corner behind him. I steadily walk to the bed and find the blood. One dark pool of fresh blood is in the middle area of the mattress. A bundle of sheets lay at the foot of the bed, where more of the sticky liquid has stained to white. The memory of my hair flits across my vision. Blood on white. I examine the crimson red with sharp eyes. A potent stench cause my nose and lips to wrinkle. I know that smell to well. Seven years ago it was new to my senses but now it is one thing I wish to vanish. The pain that comes with the scent can range from a small knot to a stabbing pain in your side and stomach. The blood is horrible to you. It smells so unbarring. Hell is the closest thing to it.

 _Flash Back…_

 _Bitter cold bites slowly at my body. I hate baths. Another bucket pours ice water down my naked body and I have to bite my tongue to keep my scream in my throat. I only succeed at holding some of it back. A low wail skips past my lips and reaches the man's ears. Hands grip my hair and a loud crack can be heard from my head as it hits the metal bars of my cage. Blood seeps onto my forehead and I can only imagine what the red looks like on my hair. Stars and blur muddle my vision and endorphins numb the fiery pain on my skull._

" _You ungrateful bitch." The voice is loud and hurts my ears. I whimper and he shoves my entire body to the ground of my cage. Freezing water and cold metal meet my knees and hands before they meet my whole front. I gingerly push up onto my palms to support my chest in the air. Tears rim my eyelids and fall soundlessly to the floor. Foots steps and the door slamming shake the steel around my wrists. He will be back later. That's when I feel hot thick liquid pool in my thighs. I don't remember ever being hurt near my thighs. Then again I just had my skull cracked against the cruel bars of my prison._

 _Bringing one leg into the air I assess the damage. At what I see I jump back from my legs and shriek. I scoot backwards as if I could get away from it. The tightening in my chest allows me hardly any precious air. Coming from in between my legs is blood. Thick hot blood._

 _End Flash Back…_

Every month after that, the blood would start again and following where all the hellish companions. I first began to notice the mood changes, then the pain, following is the cravings for foods, after that I noticed every other change. Every time the symptoms change. After the second time my body began the torture. I began yarning for a mate. To mate with someone. It is agony. Pulling out of my thoughts, I turn to Finny. I need to help him pass through this. I wonder if everyone has this. I need to help him pass through hell. He cannot suffer as I do. I am his fiend and will not allow this to happen. At the least I will stay here all night and feed him whatever he wants if he wishes. My goal is set, now to eradicate it.


	15. Sheets and Blankets

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 15:Sheets and Blankets

Golden strands of my hair twirl out when I turn to face the boy. I am determined to do what I can. His gaze looks glued to the ground in an embarrassed manner. I rush to his sides and my maternity nature takes control. Placing both of my hands on top of his shoulders and shake gentley.

"Listen to me. I am here and always will be. Don't worry this happens to me to. Now let's get these sheets off and into a wash." He still looks a bit confused over the whole I get it to thing but I ignore it. After a moment he nods determined as well.

"Good now, don't ever think you are alone I am here. If you need _ANYTHING_ I will get it for you okay." He nods and looks up in his spirits once more. I smile and hug him briefly before starting the task of shedding his bed of the many sheets and blankets. Telling by the amount of blankets under the sheet I am guessing he has experienced this before. Other than every month or so I can't tell when mine comes. I peel the many layers off the mattress and sigh slightly at the mattress being spotless because of the blankets. I avoid touching the blood and fold every sheet and blanket into sweet triangles. When I was bored in my cage, the small blanket I did have I would fold over and over until I found the perfect way to. Over that time my hair remains golden but the color fades a bit.

Now where to get more blankets from? I will have to ask Sebastian. Noticing a small stream of blood running from under his shorts I worry with my lip.

"Um…Finny….Your…um…leg." He glances down and goes deep red. Quickly he covers it up with the hat around his neck. I walk to his trunk and scrummage around until I find a worn pair of tan shorts. I hand them to him before making my way out of his room with the folded bed garments.

"I will be back with new sheets." I say and turn down the hall to find Sebastian. Sniffing the air I come up with him in the kitchen. My tongue darts back into my lips when it also picks up polish. My poor tongue. It has be through so many strong scents today. I locate the butler and kitchen very quickly.

"Um…Sebastian?" Master turns around and stops polishing silverware. Oh yes. A guest will be here today. I glace at the clock. It reads 10:43. Jumping in surprise I turn back to master and he continues to polish.

"Yes Helain?"

"I need to know where blankets are." He pinches the bridge of his nose in a sign of frustration. I don't cower but still feel bad for causing him and distress.

"I thought Meyrin showed you to the laundry room before." She did but it is mostly books and there is not anything left there after my raid through it for Vice's stuff.

"Um she did but it does not have any blankets left. Only books." His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Books?"

"Yes, master. There were only two blankets in the cupboard there. So now there is only books left." A smirk of amusement crosses his face. Now my turn to be confused.

"Master?" What is wrong? He looks up at the address. The smirk still in place.

"I believe you are mistaken. The room you are referring of is the library, Helain." I blush a low pink. My hair briefly flashes with a forest green. To be fair I have never been to a laundry room of library so I did not know better. I cross my arms and huff.

"Come. I will show you to the laundry room." He places the silver tray down and gracefully leads me out of the dining room. He is frustrating. Everything he does is just too perfect. He walks without falter, has everything done on time and perfect. He does not even have a hair on his head out of place. It is irritating. How could someone be so well perfect? The entire walk is silent except for the pads of my feet. Though they are barely even audible. I can't tell what he is thinking because I am facing his back but I were to see his face I guarantee he would be smirking. I just want to shave those lips of into a permanent frown. He would not be perfect then, now would he? I catalogue every step in my brain. Making sure every detail is branded there. I find myself needing this room quite often. After a few hall and staircases he leads me into a stone room with all manner of cleaning supplies everywhere.

"This is the laundry room. The spare blankets should be in that closet there." He points to some white doors in the wall. I smile in excitement at finding a new place. Yay. Now I can do much more things. I turn to thank master but find him gone. It makes me growl in my throat. I don't like how he can do that one bit. Huffing I scurry to the closet and open it to find shelfs and shelfs of neatly folded blankets, towels, sheets, and curtains. It is almost too much but this is a hug manor after all. I pull out a selection of dark brown sheets and blankets for Finny and shut the doors Now that that is done I need to wash these sheets.

I put every ounce of concentration on figuring out how to do just that. So I know I need soap and water. I fill a metal bucket with cold water from a tap and add some soap to it. Slowley it begins to rise and bubbles begin to form. I smile at the sight.

In no time I have the dirty sheets and blankets in the tube and my hands begin to scrub away at the fabric. I loose myself to the task, humming a unnamed tone to myself.


	16. Perfection into Ruins

**Hello and a very happy Halloween season to everyone. I really want to continue to write and write to please your eyes. I always enjoy your reviews and opinions. This year I have decided that I should start interacting with every one of you. I hardly ever do anything that includes any of you so I want to hear what you think. If there is anything you want to know, don't be afraid to pm or leave it in a review. I want to get to know you all and look forward to writing. If there is anything in specific you want to see in this story tell me and I will see about putting it in.**

 **Everyone's favorite Witch, Salem**

 _ **Death is a fear that plagues the living.**_

 _ **To rid yourself of fear is to welcome him.**_

 _ **He is faithful to his promises.**_

 _ **He promises to visit one day and when he does you will forget your fear for him and welcome him as a long forgotten friend. Forever.**_

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 16: Perfection to Ruins

With the sheets a spotless white, I pull them out and hang them over a clothes line. There. The smell is soft and fails to burn my nose. There, all done. How long has it been? Hmm. Being to engrossed into my work I don't notice the other presence in the room until a shuffle breaks my senses and I turn. Red flashes through my white hair and my fangs bear. Inn blind defense I throw the brush in my hand at deadly accuracy at the figure. It hits its target and blood stains the flesh. Coming out of my startle I notice white hair and amber eyes. Snake. Nature covers all instincts and we both go into a hiss of threat. How dare he?

" _I see you want a challenge."_ I do not like him one bit. Another snake in my territory is unwelcome. The only one allowed is Vice.

" _Only if you want."_

" _You make me laugh thinking that you can beat me. You are nothing more than a lowly bull snake. How dare you think you can defeat a white Inland taipan? One bite from me and down you will fall. Simple give your dominance to me and you can walk away."_ A bull snake like him could never beat me. It's just the way things are. He should have sensed my stronger aura sooner. He just turns in a huff and walks away. Good.

I check over the sheets once more and fetch a new set from the closet. Finny will be happy. The mood of happiness floods over and my white turns back to a faint gold. On my way up to Finny's I spot some meat on the counter in the kitchen. Where is Sebastian? A maniac smile spread the canvas of my face. He is just too perfect. A few mess ups would not hurt his reputation. Now would it?

Three minutes later the kitchen is burned to a deep black with help of Bards incompetence. If he is the cook I can be the queen. The stupid man eat the lie I served him on a silver platter. It only took some pointing out of Sebastian's perfection and encouragement to help out with dynamite and kaboom. Bye bye kitchen. There that should help out with my cause. I wonder if there is anything else I could do to make Sebastian look like an idiot. I hurry through the halls and to Finny's room.

"Hey Finny?"

"Yeah?"

"I could not help but notice how the weeds in the garden are getting out of control. Maybe some extra weed killer would help?"

"They are? I should do that right now!"

"Yes and hurry we have a guest coming soon."

In a flash he runs down the hall. Good. I did not know everyone here were so gullible. I turn on my heel and search out for Meyrin. She is a maid, so she should be doing something useful. I pick her scent coming from the dining hall. I wonder what she is up to. Skipping and humming to myself all the way, I find her looking over Sebastian's perfect bouquets. Gag.

"Hey Meyrin?" The grin can't get off my face when she jumps about two feet in the air and whips a gun out to play. When she sees it is me she puts it away and mumbles something close to an apology, but her word are so rushed and squished together that I can barely understand it.

"There is a guest coming perhaps a tea set should be put out?" I blink my eyelashes and the idiot buys it. She looks so excited I think she might blow up.

"I know what one! Thank you for the heads up Miss Helain!" I nod in a you are welcome and she runs off, similar to how Finny ran off the kill every plant in the garden. Stupid. The best part is everything has physically nothing to do with me. So there is no possible way Sebastian can pin me down for it. A crash in a couple rooms down brings joy to my heart. Oh Meyrin, how to thank you for your incompetence as a maid. Oh and look at the time. Our guest will be here in a couple of hours. I wonder of Sebastian's plans now. The kitchen in ruins, the cabinet by the sound of it broken, and dead garden. Fix that up. Ha.

PERFECTIONTORUINSPERFECTIONTORUINSPERFECTIONTORUINSPERFECTIONTORUINSPERFETCI

"How did this happen?" Each and every mistake pointed out in a sweet venom. I told them to do it. My grin widens. The question is how are you going to fix this. My hair remains white with much concentration. Otherwise I would be sporting a beautiful shade of orange. The color of mischievousness. The only other time I have worn the color was when I I was in my escape and pick pocketed one of the men in white. Over my time in the cage at the freak show I saw little street rats pick pocket the men and women who visited the freak show. It was amusing how oblivious the adults were to the lack of items in their pockets.


	17. Italian Lies

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 17: Italian Lies

"Blah Blah Blah" Every word Sebastian pushes past his lips skips past me and out the window. There is no way he will be able to fix all of this by the time the guest arrives. There is just no way.

"Helain, you need to keep to master company while I tend to these mishaps." Okay. Sounds simple enough to do. Though master is very stiff. Perhaps I can cheer him up.

I sniff out a bar of chocolate from the almost completely destroyed kitchen and hide it in my aprons pocket. Master loves sweets and chocolate is most defiantly sweet. I notice Finny out a window, hauling what looks like tons of gravel. Hmm, I wonder what type of plan Sebastian has with rock. Continuing my way up to the study, I pull all that I know about hosting for guests. I know for a fact that the guest is always right. Even if they are actually wrong. I remember reading somewhere while traveling in that dreadful cage, that manners are very important. I straighten my uniform and knock gently on the study doors.

"Come in." Why must master sound so bored with everything? I open the doors and behind his desk, sits my blue haired master. He looks bored reading the papers on his desk.

"Um master?" I feel weak now that giving something to young master may be considered rude. I really hope that is far from the case.

"Yes, Helain?" I can't read his poker face and he still sounds bored. I can do this.

"I could not help but notice you seem stressed or for a better word bored. I also took notice in your love for sweets." I pray to god that this is not going to get me in trouble.

"And your point is?" There is a hint of interest here.

"I brought you some chocolate." His one eye widens and both eyebrows raise in surprise. Is that good or bad? I remove the candy from my apron and put one of my mastered poker faces on and place it on master's desk before him. All he does is smirk. Why smirk? Does he think I did something to it? I watch him take the bar and unwrap one corner. The smell hits me. Some of it is tart and bitter, more than likely the cocoa in the chocolate. Mostly I can smell the sugar. Raising it up to his lips, he takes a very small nibble and his smirk grows.

"Does Sebastian know you took the chocolate?" Crap, would that make him angry?

"Um no master, Sebastian does not know." To may utter surprise a small chuckle comes from young master. I smile at his childish look. He looks so young now. A boy enjoying his teasing and mischief. He is my master and I am glad I brought this smile to his face. I take my place behind his chair and wait until something is given to me to do.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Knock, knock, knock. A person and by the smells of it that irritating butler knocks at the door. Quickly young master freezes and wipes the chocolate that got on his face from his mouth and straighten ups. I spot the wrapper on the desk and snatch it up, noticing briefly that there is no chocolate left in the piece of foil. I hide it once again in my apron. I straighten in my own place and master signals for me to open the doors. I make my way to the door and pull them open. I bow slightly to master. He is still not completely my master. Only young master is. The only reason I listen to master is because young master told me to do so.

He comes in and looks to young master.

"Young master, may I use Helain for a moment? Our guest is almost here." Young master nods and I follow Sebastian into the front yard. He instructs me to saty and bow in a place but my mind is too busy trying to process how in the world Sebastian had turned the yard into a beautiful looking yard with the stone. In a way it looks oriental. A carriage pulls up and Mr. Damiano steps out. I don't like him at all. The feeling is so great I actually want to bite and spit at him. I can tell he is not a good person at all. The smile on his face is like fake plastic and he looks too sure of himself. Never the less I bow and greet the man. I know master and young master would both be very mad to see me spit or bite at the guest. I plaster a fake smile of my own on my face and stand aside to allow him a path to the manor. After he has passed me I hear him mutter under his breath something very rude about me and my looks. Something along the lines of asking if this manor is a freak show. I let my façade break and my hair becomes a very vibrant red. The color of fire. Watch out Mr. Damiano, get to close and you will get burnt. Sebastian must have seen behind his back because as we are following he gives me a firm glare. The type that says to behave. This is going to be a long night.

I close the door behind our party and the other three servants depart while I follow the man and butler to the library where young master is sitting and has a game out. I have not read about this one. I wish I had though, it would make picking out cheating or rule breaking a lot easier. Sebastian leaves us in the library and I sit like a shadow behind young master. Make a move Mr. Damiano and I will bring you down. After the game starts I pay close attention to the way it is played. After about half a minute the pig speaks.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to donate another 12,000 pounds to expanding the factory in India?" I was so focused on the game I missed the first part of that lie, especially since he just lost his leg and got burned. See I told you, you would get burned and how ever did you think it would be okay to lie to my young master?


	18. Dinner and Dessert

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 18: Dinner and Dessert

I don't find a physical threat from the Italian man, so I stay in my place but if master should believe him I will not hesitate to tell him it is a lie. I will protect my master. I am happy to see young master is still very bored and ignores the man. I don't ignore that master wants his game finished though.

"Pardon me but dinner is served." Sebastian walks in and I sigh. I really wanted to play with this man. Master stands and so does our guest and Sebastian leads us down into the garden. In the center is a beautiful table set up for master and the guest. I can smell beef and wine but the wine is not very strong. Both of the dinners are set out already and Mr. Damiano takes his seat when master does. Keeping in my place I notice the shock on the guests face.

"Uh, its raw?"

"Why yes it is. It is…" I just blank out Sebastian's creepy passionate speech about what I now know is called donburi. He looks like an idiot. "That is the power of donburi." Finally it is done. I was beginning to doze off there. Both master and the guest seem to like the dish and I signal for Meyrin to pour them wine. She looks out of it so I signal the Sebastian instead. He looks ready to hit himself in the head. I know, I know we have idiots as coworkers. He pinches the bridge of his nose and walks over to the useless maid. I don't hear what he said to her but she looks ready to mate. She wobbles over to the table and tilts the wine bottle over the glass. I can already tell she is not going to get any of it in the cup. God dam it Meyrin. I act before I know it and I push her into Finny and Bard. I clamp my fingers on the corner of the table cloth and tug swiftly. The fabric glides under everything on the table and leaves the water to sway gently. I fold it in a neat triangle and had it to a stunned Sebastian. Snake reflexes have second splitting reaction times. I smirk at everyone's dumbfound faces. Sebastian is not the only able person here. The guest puts his dinner down and is again shocked.

"What? Where did the table cloth go?" It is masters turn to smirk.

"I had my maid remove it because there was a speck of dirt on it. Pay it no mind."

"Oh? Well you certainly have very able staff Lord Phantomhive." Yes he does and we kill to.

"Please, she was merely acting as I expect a Phantomhive servant to act. Nothing more." I don't take offense to that. I am acting as a servant. It is not a lie.

"Well you drive high stakes for such staff Lord Phantomhive." With that master shrugs and they continue with dinner.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"It is your turn." I cannot read young masters feelings so I keep wary. Mr. Damiano is nervous. How suiting, considering you tried to lie to my master more than once this evening. Sweat runs down the Italians face.

"Right, perhaps you could permit me to use your telephone?" I catch the under tone in his voice and tense. He stands up and move to exit the room. Once the door is closed master speaks.

"Helain, why don't you slither your way into or guests business? I expect you to eliminate him quickly. Is this understood?" Bloodlust runs my system.

"Yes master." I bow and pass Sebastian at the door while I go to follow the idiot silently. In fact I walk directly behind him without him ever noticing. He stops and goes into a small room with a telephone in the center. I watch him pick it up and begin to dial and talk.

"I am tired of babysitting a brat!" When the words hit me I put together a very entertaining death for him. I cannot make a very big mess and I know exactly what to do. I whip my fangs out and fill them with venom. Let's see how you handle this. I come up behind him and bite, hard. I let out a satisfying moan when blood pours over my tongue. I can feel the venom sweep our guests mind and take over. I release him and step back. Now to play around with my new toy. I push his will and blind the pain of my bite. My venom begins it's effect and he believes a ghost is behind him. I let a sinister laugh escape my lips. What a coward. He walks out mumbling and I push illusions into his head. I have never had the problem of getting lost but I am sure it is panic inducing. The pig opens every door and can't seem to find the way back to my master. He finds his way into the main greeting hall and his mind conjures a another ghost in the painting. How pitiful. I spot Meyrin at the stairs and allude her mind of the guest other than he is there and just is acting funny. Mr. Damiano stumbles down the stair and steps into the bucket near Meyrin. The man hallucinates his bones shattering and bending unnaturally.

"Remember you lost a leg in the enchanted forest." Sweet sweet venom fills my words and installs hysterics into the man's mind. In reality he is uninjured and simply fell down a few stairs but in his mind his leg is shattered and ghosts are following him.

"My master is Ceil Phantomhive, head of the Funtom company and the queens dog. I am Helain Belford maid to this household. No one slips through our fingers and defiantly not maggots like you. You are foolish and nothing more than trash. Underestimating your opponent tends to kill people Mr. Damiano. You know I smelt it on you the moment you walked into our yard, your lies and fakeness. I hate you. I really do. People have called me trash all my life, but I am not trash. I am a monster. And you are my prey. You can't run, you can't feel hear or see anything I don't want you to and to simply put it, so your shit for brains can get what I am saying, is you are nothing. You are my puppet to do to as I wish. Now fear me." He scrambles in blind terror up the steps and down a hall. Behind me I hear Finny and Bard move the painting. Such a shame, it was truly a work of art. Oh well. I follow after the pig and force him to seek a hiding place. He scrambles into a room and I follow. I always loved ovens. I never had anything but bread from them though. Perhaps I should learn to cook. I have a ripe pig and figure ham will go deliciously with the pie I smell. He fumbles with the oven handle and climbs right on in. I light the fire and open the small peek window. I stun my venom and watch him get hit with reality.

"How rude. Our guest was so impatient for dessert he could not even wait for our pie to get out of the oven."

"The the oven?! No please let me out! Please!" Yes scream and squeal like the pig you are. Yes, yes keep screaming no one can hear you. I shut the peek window and notice my hair. Such a violent red, blood red. I hum an unnamed tone to myself as a exit the room. I will have to get someone to clean the oven.

I am not surprised to see Sebastian outside the door grinning like a lunatic.

"Very impressive, Helain, and creative. I am impressed. The young master sent me to check on your progress but I see there is no need for that." I smile in the praise and the red seeps from my hair in place is a yellowish color.

"Thank you, Sebastian. We will need to have somebody clean the oven though."

"I already told Bard to call for someone." Both of us head back to the study to assist young master. I hope Sebastian does not get rid of that pie. I smelled delicious and I would like to eat some.


	19. Rodents

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 19: Rodents

I wake to the smell of bread. That must mean the men in white have decided to feed me today. I become happy with the thought and sit up, ready for my rare meal. The surroundings frighten me but my memory is quick to remind me I am not in that lab anymore. That is right I am safe now. I get up and make my bad up before fetching my uniform from over the drying rack in my bathroom. After returning from giving Bard and Finny and piece of that delicious pie, I was dismissed and washed my uniform before going to sleep. I find the bed very enjoyable but I am not used to it very much. I braid my hair back in its regular place and make it a mission to work on keeping it white.

Checking on Vice I step out of the room and follow the scent to the kitchen. Sebastian is cleaning some dishes and at the table are the other three servants. In the center is a pitcher of milk and each person has a plate of eggs, toast, and some type of fruit. Not wanting to be rude I stand at the door way and wait for permission to enter. Looks like I will not be eating today. There is only one other plate and I assume that is for Sebastian. None of the dishes he I swashing are plates.

"Helain? Is there something wrong?" Meyrin is the first to notice me.

"No, I was just waiting to get permission to enter." Confusion masks her face and then realization.

"Oh don't worry you can come in this kitchen whenever you wish. It is for servants so you can freely come and go. Your food is getting cold, come on we need to get to work soon." She pats the seat under the plate of untouched food. What? Why is Sebastian not eating? I hesitantly take the offered seat and pick at the fruit. I have always been fed a small variety of foods so I can't figure this one out. The scent is sweet but bitter towards the middle. I can tell a seed was took from the middle and it is a bright orange. The skin on the outside of the slices has fuzz and it is similar to an apple. I use my fork to cut a small piece off of one of the slices and place it on my tongue. The juice floods my mouth when I bite into it. Immediately I fall in love and my hair despite my trying to keep it white turns a deep shade of pink. Quickly four more of the small orange slices find their way into my mouth but I become full and the pink fades replaced by a blue. This is the one time I have ever wanted to be able to eat more. The rest of the food on the plate is left untouched by me. What am I supposed to do with the food I do not eat? I have never had so much. I think back to my bread still in my box. Last night I ate a few bites and only a few mouthfuls are left.

Out of nowhere I get an odd feeling. Master wants me? I can feel it in the bond I marked him with. I look up to Sebastian and he is surprised. I walk obediently to him and stand with my head bowed near his form.

"Meyrin, Bard, Finny, go do your jobs." The others leave at Master's command.

"Helain, is the mark in my hand supposed to heal?" I shake my head.

"Just now it started to burn, can you tell me why?" These questions are rather uncharacteristic for Sebastian.

"You were wanting me, so the bond I put in you told me." He arches an eyebrow at me and a few moments of silent pass.

"Later today there will be more guests, but if you don't mind I would like to start lessons tonight and I would also like to talk to you about this, bond, is that alright?" I nod.

"I need to mark young master still. I would like you to be present when I do though."

"Of course. When do you want to have this happen?" I think it over. As soon as possible would be best for protection but the boy may not be able to handle it. My toxins are very strong. I know Sebastian is not human. But the young master is. He could fall ill. In fact he more than likely will. I will do it when I feel he is ready. Young master is strong but not ready, not yet.

"Helain?" I jerk my head up and shake my head at Sebastian. I will figure out what he is but not now. By connecting the bonds I will know everything between the young master and Sebastian. They won't know until I disclose the information but still it is not important. I know Sebastian is not with good intent but it does not matter. It is something between the young master and Sebastian. Not something I should be digging into too soon.

"When I feel he is ready." Sebastian looks ready to say something but I whip my head in the direction of the smell of rats. I have always hated those pests.

"Excuse me Master but there seems to be an infestation. As a maid here I must dispose of the rodent as soon as possible." And with that I smile and do a lower bow than ever before to the butler. You have been granted mastery. I giggle and skip out of the eating area.

"Bard, Finny, Meyrin, get what you need to catch rats." I scream and start on my first hunt.

"No, Finny." Before I can stop it, the young boy brings a large marble statue down on the rat. NO! The ball of grey fur hops to safety in newly made hole. You did not even get it. I face palm and sigh. I love you Finny but sometimes I wonder.

"Look there is another one!" Finny screams and the three other servants head of the chase the thing. I am done with this. I knock on the door young master and his guests are in. I have not had time to see the guests because I have been hunting rodents.

"Enter." I hear master inside and open the door. I turn and shut it behind me and bow to the guest. I make my way silently to master's side and look over the humans in the room. A gruff man with a mustache looks annoyed and I take note of his self-presence. I can tell he does not like it here.

"Quite a commotion out there. Seems as if you are experiencing a rat problem as well." He must be speaking of the racket we were making. We are having a rat problem. I am the only one who has managed to catch any. I struggle to keep my hair white. It is embarrassing.

"Speaking of which, how long are you going to let the vermin run wild? Someone really ought to take care of them." A pig like man eating sandwiches speaks up. Don't worry young master has everything under control. He is the king of games.

"And someone will. He is just waiting for the opportune moment." I agree with the Asian man. On his lap is a woman. She has far too much skin and cleavage on display but they seem nice enough. I can smell drugs on this man but can tell it is not for bad purpose. Unlike the swine guests from before. I can still feel the life draining from them. Such pleasant thoughts.

"Indeed, he prefers to settle things in one blow. Will you pass on this turn to, Lord Phantomhive?" A woman clad in bright red everywhere put her opinion in. Red is the color of warning so naturally my guard is up against her. I notice the color in her hair is natural. It is odd for a human to have such a bright hair color. She is just radiating with smug. She is hiding something but what is it? Obviously she thinks she has it hidden. I take note to investigate later. The game I recognize as billiards. I think I might do well with it. I don't dare ask to play though. I am a maid and we have no right to do so.

"I will pass. It is a policy that I do not shot if I know I will miss." He is smart. Most I have seen so far underestimate him because of his age but I know better. He is smarter than anyone in this room.

"That is all very well but when will you handle the problem?" I label the gruff man as stuck up. He is too stuck up for his own good. My master will handle the problem when he wishes to.

"Whenever you wish me to. The rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese and I hold the key to the store house." I go over the words and conclude master has directed them to a person here. Almost in a mockery.

The last man in the room has blonde hair tied back and a long scar across his face. His white suit and jewelry make him look suspicious though. I find most men so far to be stuck up. For a brief moment the idea of impaling the man with the billiards stick he holds comes to mind. I don't like him at all and when I have a bad feeling about someone I am always right. He takes aim and hits the white ball but misses. If he only aimed farther right then he would have made it. Obviously he is bad at this and has missed several times.

"Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on making me a suitable reward." I smile at the words. My master is very well fit to be the queen's dog. Dots connect and I realize most people don't like him. He is a danger for those who participate in bad things. Therefor a target on many levels. Protecting him is going to be a fun and busy job.

"You are a vulture." WHAT did that ass just say to my master? He is nothing like that. You need to watch your tongue with me, sir. Or you may just find it in your morning porridge.

"Sir Randel, I would be careful how you smear my family name." My master bites back. Do well to remember that Sir Randel. My fuming anger is fighting to show but I swallow it down. It is a blessing to serve Ceil and I will not act inappropriate in front of my master.

"You are in trouble now Randel. What's next Lord Phantomhive?" Someone calls out but I pay them no mind and focus on the game. Whoever gets the next turn just needs to hit from the left of the ball and the win will be theirs. My mood brightens at the thought.

"It is time to end this pitiful game." I turn to Master and get ready to assist him with anything he should need. To my utter surprise he hands the stick out to me. I take it thinking he wants to stand and take it back but he stays seated.

"Helain, take the shot." I don't hesitate and make sure to put warning to the others in the room. I nod and bow slightly before moving to the table. I am careful to keep my face void of emotion and with deadly accuracy strike the ball. The game win goes to my master. Behind me my master says something to Sir Randel but I do not dig into it. It is his business.

"Your tea. Today we have a special blend Darjeeling to offer from fort man and mason." I smell the tea and find the smell pleasant.

"Smells lovely, tea can be great when made well." Once again I find myself agreeing with the Asian man. Liking him is becoming easier. Behind Sebastian is the new butler for Madam Red, Grell. I love him. He is just too sweet not to. Even though I can smell he is not human, I still like him. I like his passion for his hair the most. I love the chocolate brown shade. His eyes are even beautiful. He would make a wonderful woman. Red would fit him well. I can tell by the bow in his hair. I stay quiet and hover by the two butlers.

"Grell?" Madam Red calls.

"Yes my lady?" I can see his eagerness to please the woman.

"Learn something from Sebastian." That just sparks anger in me. How could she not see his eagerness? How could she think he should learn from Sebastian when he holds more passion in the subject? The disappointment is obvious in his face and it makes me want to teach the woman a lesson or two. I will have to talk to Grell later on. Not even a servant deserves to be treated in such a manner. I will not have him being sad all the time because a bitch in red likes Sebastian more. Everyone has their flares and talents. Grell may be on the bordering line of incompetent for a butler but in my eyes he has more talent than you ever will.

"Yes."

"Just look at him. This physic, you should quit this country job and come work for me in the city." Get, your, hands, off, Sebastian. This woman is foul. Touching Sebastian like that without his consent is indecent. I hate her.

"Ah hem, Madam Red." My master speaks up and I am truly grateful because if he hadn't I would have and it would have included several unladylike names. I catch the ebbs of red in my hair and take several breaths to calm myself down.

"Oh sorry, I could not help it; he looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit" Ah huh. Totally. You just wanted to touch his ass. Horrible liar. I growl at the woman but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Just you wait until I get my hands on you. You will be the one needing a checkup.

"So do you believe the drug trafficker you are after was one of your guests today?" I can smell drugs all over you hun. So there may have just been two. I know my master has trust in you so I don't think he is after you. I am putting my bets on scar face.

"Perhaps." I can translate that into a I already knew they were it before I invited them.

"Why not leave the extermination to Lau? After all a rat knows best where a rat's nest is, does it not?" Someone hold me back before I tear this piece of shit into shreds. You are a rat Madam Red.

"I am but a tame Guinee pig for my Lord. If the Earl instructs me not to act then I am bond to do nothing." I once again agree with Lau. Madam Red snatches my master from Lau and holds him away. I swiftly move to aid him. I don't pay attention to Madam Red's rant while I replace my master skillfully with a statue. I lean down to masters ear.

"If I may say so master, perhaps it best to move to your study?" He nods and walks out of the room. The only other person who notices in Sebastian. I follow him out.

The whizzing by of the servants seems to irritate Master farther so I hurry to get him to his study.

"Master, today's dessert is a deep dish pie with apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?" I want to punch that beautiful face of Sebastian's. Of course he does not want to eat with the dammed guests. Did you not just see his irritation or him walking out of the room the guests are in? You are blind. My face deadpans. There is this like urge to hit my head on something. It is usually a alert for retard.

"Bring it to my study I am done here." Not like Sebastian could have figured that one out.

"Certainly my lord." The punching urge returns with a vengeance. Never in my life has it been greater. I begin to follow my master down the hall.

When we reach the study door I move to open it for him but he opens it himself and I follow him in where he leans on the door and sighs. Tell me about it.

"Finally some peace and quiet."


	20. Cigars and Silverware

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 20: Cigars and Silverware

I watch master carefully. His mood seems duller then normal but then again it could be because of those idiots and the guests I find rather rude. No sooner than he has sat down a gloved hand comes from the shadows and covers his mouth. I curse myself for not checking for danger. Immediately my protective instinct comes out and my hair flashes to a brilliant warning red. I move to help master but a gloved hand covers my own face and the first thing that goes through my mind is Scarface. The smell of cigars and cologne are heavy on the gloves. These are his men. I quickly choose a poison meant to tranquilize others and bite down on the hand around my mouth, hard. Sweet blood fills my mouth and a scream from the one bitten erupts from behind me. I giggle and turn. He looks just about ready to pass out, I gently poke him with my pointer finger and his body crashes to the floor with a loud thud. Turning back to my master I fill with dread but the feeling turns to rage. He is unconscious, not dead. I make my move to attack the others but before I can reach them I have just enough time to spot another man hit my head with a hard book. My vision spots and I try to shake it the feeling out. The man attempts at another hit but I swiftly dodge it with the elegance of a snake. The metallic smell of my own blood fills my tongue and nose. I am bleeding from my head. I hiss and lunge to the man, biting down on his shoulder and inducing a poison of lethality. I ram my fist into his jaw, effectively cutting off any screams he could have made. How dare he lay a dirty little finger on my master. Without much effort on my part, he stumbles back and I fill his mind with the icy hot feeling of poison. The feeling I had when I was in that lab. The feeling of cold fire everywhere. Using a letter opener from master's desk I stab upwards against his jaw and firmly pin it in place. My vision blurs again and the last thing I can process before I black out is how smart they are to get the dead and unconscious men before jumping with me and master out the window and my brain healing the wound that would have been fatal to a human.

"The woman was difficult to grab. She put up a good fight, managed to take out Josh and Mase before she passed out. Get her tied up good." The words come through nothing but whispers to my brain. Everything is fuzzy still but I can make out everything. The tight feeling of rope around my ankles and wrists and the gag in my mouth allow me hardly and movement. The scent of cigars is very potent now. From the way I am positioned I can deduce that I am in a chair. Master, where is master? I smell around and a rush of his blood comes to me. Oh no. Master is hurt. I want to scream but the dryness in my throat stops me. Searching through the dose of poison I put in either Josh or Mase, I find some still active. I rearrange the poison and bring a hallucination of monsters surrounding him. Blood curdling screams evade my senses coming from the right.

"Mase, what wrong?" Someone I don't recognize franticly replies to the screams of terror. I dose it with the killing gene and as quickly as the screams came they went. A loud thud follows and a grin splits my face. So it was Mase who I knocked out? I was guessing Josh. Oh well better luck next time. For now I wait for an opening. Hopefully master is not too badly hurt. I can smell his flowing blood. Possibly only hurt a little. A bloody nose more than likely. I calmly stay in my place. It will come sooner or later. My chance to strike will come.

"The policeman of England's underworld, one of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty work for generations, the queens guard dog tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her." A noise similar to cutting something intercepts Scarface's speech. "Just how many names do you have? How many families have you crushed, Ceil Phantomhive?" He's saved more than he has crushed, you pig. I glare holes into the back of Scarface's head. The smell of smoke rises bile to my throat. Why master must you get in so much trouble? I don't like anything about what's going on. I especially don't like how I am in a chair and he is on the ground. Surprisingly my hair has not changed color since the kidnapping began. The vibrant red has if not stayed the same, brightened.

"It's sad that you had to send a group of seven people to kidnap a 17 year old woman and a 13 year old boy. It obviously shows how pathetic you are. I could continue but I don't want to waste the effort on a pig." My teasing just comes out of the gag as muffled gibberish. Scarface turns to look at me and raises an eyebrow. Oh how I would love to rip you face into shreds.

"It looks like the lady wants to speak, remove the gag." Get that smile off your face right now mister. A hand undoes the knot and the clothe falls into my lap.

"I said. It's sad that you had to send a group of seven people to kidnap a 17 year old woman and a 13 year old boy. It obviously shows how pathetic you are. I could continue but I don't want to waste the effort on a pig." A growl comes in response and he stands in front of me. 

"Say that again." I know that it is supposed to be some kind of threat with the hidden and see what happens at the end but there is no way in hell I am letting him win this game.

"Gladly, I said, it's sad you had to send a group of seven people to kidnap a 17 year old woman and a 13 year old boy. It obviously shows how pathetic you are. I could continue but I don't want to waste the effort on a pig. Geesh you have horrible hearing." His hand comes down and slaps me. I stay where the force pushed my head to and can already feel my cut cheek healing. He laughs and resumes his place next to my master. I mumble a dickwad under my breath.

"I thought it would be you. You shame your family Azzurro Vanel." Oh that's his real name. I like Scarface more.

"Come now, little lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian mafia, you Englishman have nothing but tea on the brain? It is difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours so we have to think outside the box to make money. So we found a drug trade." You see I was right. And by the way dickwad I am an Englishman and I hate tea. Well most tea. It smells strange. Plus my master has more brain then a pig like you. You fell right into his trap. Just like a stupid pig. I mean seriously.

"The pharmacy act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the queens decree and I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them." Yay, I learned something new. I stash the 1868 pharmacy act in my vault of memory. I also stash away opium. It may come in handy later. You go master.

"You know this is why I hate all you Englishman, the queen this the queen that, you act like this woman is your own mother. You line your pockets while pretending the whole time like you are better than the rest of us. But in the end we are no different from each other. Why can't we get along?" I don't understand the queen stuff either but if she is protecting England and everyone loves her then why not act like she is our mother. If the rest of the world acts like pigs and vermin then I am glad we are better than everyone else and you need your brain checked because we are a far cry from you. And for all the reasons listed above and more, that is why we can't get along. Because you are all idiots.

"I have left orders about your key. If I don't come back my servants will make sure the authorities get it. I am sorry I have no interest in getting along with someone like you." Why did I not get this order and why do you have his key? You know what master I don't care. I trust you know what you are doing. Otherwise I have a feeling you would not be alive right now. Scarface draws a gun at my masters head and I dare him to pull the trigger. I will rain down on you I the form of living hell and make sure you cannot die as long as I live.

"You brat, don't under estimate me. My men are already waiting at your estate. Where's the key? Spit is out soon or your servants will start dying one by one including the bitch over there." He points straight at me. Oh so now I am a dog? Well still better than a pig. Oh I am so scared. The Phantomhive servants defiantly can't defend themselves. You know what? You can just shove that useless threat up your ass. I don't even think that you will be able to get the key even if you killed servants. My bets are that Sebastian has it and the lord knows he is perfect. Which means that you don't got a chance in hell finding it.

The feeling of sickeningly sweet venom clouds the air. Master has something up his sleeve. The way he tilts his head makes it seem as if I gave a light dizziness to the area.

"Oh I think they will be alright. But you better hope your lap dogs know how to fetch." The eeriness splits with the sound of my master being hit. He falls over and I can tell it was a hard blow. I growl and snap my jaws like an animal at the pig.

"You are a dickless coward. You could not even stand a few words. It is pathetic on new levels. You were so scared you even had to tie and boy up. It makes you more of a mouse then a man, wouldn't you agree." I keep my tone in a unnerving calm and a few men back off. Scarface storms over to me and when he gets there I giggle.

"Did I step on little mousie's tail?" Using his backhand he strikes me across my face twice and all it does in cause me to laugh harder. He gives up with the hitting and yanks my hair back. I don't make as sound and merely stare at him grinning. He makes a noise of frustration and slams me and the chair to the ground. Okay that hurt. I can hear the cracking of bone and instantly know my wrist is broken. The brief flash of pain cause a giggle to escape. Because of my position my wrist stays broken but I pay it k=no mind because something else catches my attention. Sebastian wants me and the burning feeling rages through my body. He does not want me physically he is trying to tell me something. He wants to know if master and I are okay. I push through my mark and reply with a yes. I will have to explain to Sebastian later about how a bond I make works. I don't even think he knows he sent me the question.

"Did you hear that? The time for talk is over." Scarface roars into a phone.

Moments later the telephone rings, signaling someone is calling. The pig rushes to pick it up and look of triumph plastered on his ugly face. I would not get my hopes up if I were you. I meet his triumph with a just wait and see grin. He picks it up and because of how close I am to the phone I can clearly make out the words.

"Sorry I missed." I chuckle when the look disappears from his face and his already pale face lightens to almost ghostly. Yeah, I told you so. Your dogs are horrible at their tricks.

"Wat do you mean you MISSED?" Precisely what they said. They missed. You know they didn't hit the target, like they shot but the bullet ended up not in someone." You are complete idiots." Uh no you are, you don't know what missed means and you kidnaped Ceil Phantomhive. You must have been on drugs when you came up with this whole thing. "I never should have hired scum like you." I think they are good at their job mister Azzurro Vanel, the Phantomhive staff are just better. "Just get back here." I am confused didn't you just say you should have never have hired them? Hwy did you not fire them then? I am pretty sure even I would make a better drug trafficker then you and I have no knowledge on the subject.

"Um sir somethings off. I see something. What's that?" Panic is in the last words. I am guessing that is Sebastian. I hope he kills them painfully.

"Oh what's wrong, you little girls see a bear in the woods?" Why must he be so brainless? The man standing by me giggles and a add to it. He stops abruptly and glare to me. I glare right back in smugness.

"No they just saw what young master does to people who are dipshits like yourself."

The next few seconds are filled with terror and screams. I kind of pity the poor things. The static is getting on my nerves though.

" What is it? Did someone find you? Talk to me." For some reason that just sounded off.

"Hurry it up!" Was the reply, to the driver more than likely. Then the loud screeching of a car hitting a sharp corner. "It's coming go faster." Then more frightened screaming. A can feel the beginning signs of a head ache.

"That's it. I have had enough of your games already!" God you are stupid. The rest of the words come out in a mumbled high pitch of screams and something along the lines of it's here. Sweat runs off of Scarface's forehead. That's right. We don't play games that we will lose. Then the oh so beautiful ending of their screams and a crash grants me relief. I don't have to listen to idiots screaming for their lives anymore. Scarface just stands in place for a bit.

"Uh hello? What happened?" I really don't think you are going to get an answer. Master and I are just chuckling under our breath and grinning like lunatics. That is the Phantomhives for you.

"That's too bad, sounds like your little game of fetch is over." I can't help but tease little mousie. His dogs will die and Sebastian will get us and he will also die so I am pretty content. Scarface is quick to react and repeatedly kicks my gut from on the floor. It is painful yes. Each blow I can safely say will hurt after healing but I have to get used to it. I have a feeling pain tolerance is a big factor is living with young master. The last few I grunt when hit. I have been beaten like this before but internal bleeding does not sound pleasant right now.

"Just shut your mouth you dammed bitch." After a few more rough kicks and some blood coughing on my half the kicking finally stops and my body begins to heal again. It is slower because that pretty much turned my insides to mush. A couple of hot tears bleed from my eyes and my hair dulls a bit. I watch Scarface pick up the phone.

"You listen to me, if one of you don't answer right now I swear I will kill you." Right, and um how are you going to do that if they are already dead?

"Hello." Sebastian's beautiful voice floats to my ears.

"Who's this?!" Shut up you prick. Sebastian was speaking. He might have something like a death threat to say.

"Pardon me but I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my master and our newest maid, Helain were available?" I don't think I can speak right now. One of those blows hit my throat hard. On top of that master is looking hurt to and I am coughing up a red substance called blood so um let's see here. "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

" _Hiss"_ I think I am the only one here who can pull a genuine hiss. I can almost hear Sebastian smirk.

"Very good Helain. I will come to get you and young master momentarily." Then the line cuts off. Finally. This position on the floor is not so comfy. Then I can kill this scum for brains. I think mousie is in shock cause he does not move for a while. Just kind of stuck in one position. Props for acting like a statue. I can barely even see the breathing. Knowing Sebastian and his time, he is probably worrying over dinner or something like that. I sure hope he does not decide to take his precious time getting me off the ground. My wrist is bugging me and the bone is digging into my skin.

"Listen up the Phantomhive boy has help on the way! Move it tighten and secure the gate. Not so much as a single rat gets through!" Too late for that. You are here and so is all your men. Plus I have not seen Sebastian fight but I bet it is perfect. Just like he always is. Even when there is no possible way. It pisses me off but right now it might come in handy. About a hundred men rush past the door way armed with guns and weapons.

Sebastian's scent cuts through the air and a sadistic laugh escapes my throat. He is hear and on the grounds by the smell. Blood is soon to follow. Looks like Sebastian is good at fighting as well. I am impressed. He is probably better at everything then I am. The faint sounds of screaming reach only my sensitive ears. Yeah I think you are going to need more men, mousie.

As Sebastian's scent becomes stronger I can hear more screams and strangely the metallic clanking of silverware. Gunshots ring out but obviously miss their target because more screams are heard.

Footstep echo down the hallway and right to the door. Mousie has a gun pointed to the wooden panels and his aim is dreadful. His hands are shaking tremendously. The doors creak open and there stands the glorious Sebastian. Not even a cut on his body. I want to see if he can dodge the beautiful trap my mouse has set up.

"I have come to retrieve my master and Helain." I just can't hold in the laughter that erupts from my mouth. Leave it to you Sebastian. To defeat all those men with out as much as a scratch and still hold poster. Human is far from what you are.

"Is this some kind of joke? I was expecting some kind of giant and instead I get some scrawny dandy in a tail coat. Who are you anyway? There is no way you are just a butler." Okay Sebastian may be thin but he is not scrawny. He is like perfect. And did you not hear him when you guys were having that lovely chat on the phone. He is Sebastian, butler to the Phantomhive estate. Uh duh. And I am still trying to figure out the last part. He is a butler but not human. I don't know what he is but I will find out.

"No sir, you see _I am simply one hell of a butler. I promise._ " The way he said that has double meaning. One hell of a butler. I wonder. It is a joke. Bordering on cheesy. I wonder what it means though.

"Yeah sure, it does not matter anyway. I have no intention of fighting you anyway. Not yet." I hiss when he yanks mater from his hair. You can do all you want to me but you cross a line when you touch the master. Are you not wondering how Sebastian got through all your poorly trained dogs? I see Sebastian's surprise at a rats inelegance. I am a bit surprised myself but I know he won't kill young master. He needs him alive. "But you better have what I asked for." Sebastian pulls a large key from his vest. I was right. Man I am on a roll.

"Yes it is right here." As soon as he has it pulled out a rain of bullets swarm him and he falls. I scream silently. Sebastian died? He DIED? Hot sticky tears rip through my eyes. A feeling of numbness rushes my veins. My hair changes from a brilliant red to a very dark black. Raven color, just like Sebastian's was. The atmosphere darkens around me. No one takes notice because their attention is focused on the body on the floor. If there ever was a trace of anything remotely close to anything but a painful numbness it was killed off. The bond link is gone. A part of my soul ripped from me. I break the straps binding me and silently stand. Strands of ebony cover my face in a curtain. You humans killed my bond holder. I will make sure each one of you suffers something worse than death and make sure death is not in your reach. The feeling of losing a piece of your soul is indescribable. It is so painful it is numb with dread. Black blood, the temperature of snow bleeds from the ends of my hair. My teeth sharpen to a deadly point and my eyes dilate and become a mystic purple. The natural color of my nails is replaced by black and sharp tips. My lips drool out venom and rush to change to a black gloss. Have part of me ripped from my soul broke a barrier, allowing me to transform my figure into one of my snake DNA. I was infused with the black Inland taipan. The deadliest snake known to man. Combined with serums and a strong human body you might as well have messed with the devil himself. I silently glide over to the pig holding my master.

"Sorry dandy, I really am but this round is mine. There was no way I was going up against Lord Phantomhive, Lord of games, without a hidden triumph card. I damaged the goods a little bit but that's alright. I am sure you will fetch a pretty price even in this condition. Don't worry you have so many enemies I doubt you will be alive that much longer. I suppose the bitch will fetch a high price as well. Maybe I will keep her to myself." I pause my actions at what my master says.

"Alright I am tired of messing around. How much longer are you planning on playing dead?" What? Sebastian is dead? He was shot. The bond ripped through me. I turn an icy glare to the body. Then the unbelievable happens. Sebastian's hand moves and he speaks.

"Not long." The bond bursts through me again but instead of a numbing pain it brings life. Sebastian is alive. He is not human. I keep my form but relief floods me. He is alive. My bond holder is not dead.

"But how? How are you…you just…" The initial shock leaves my system. Now we must avenge our master, Sebastian. I hiss through the bond. Sebastian grins at receiving the message and his back arches off the floor in an unnatural angle. Yeah he is not human.

"Guns these days are so much more efficient than they used to be, they shoot so many more bullets now." And the bullets reappear in his hand after he coughs them up. So he can regenerate. "Perhaps you would like these back?" Well then shall we have some fun. I dart forward and smile at the looks of surprise. That's right. I am untied and look different. Sebastian hold the bullets out and I snatch them up with speed that rivals a human. Similar to the strike of a snake I gracefully pull them between my fingers.

"What are you doing? Kill them!" Oh now we need this game to be fair. I throw them at the speed and force needed to kill them. Each and every one lands where I want it to. I marvel in their deaths.

"Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tail coat." I examine the now wholly fabric. It looked expensive. Both me and Sebastian giggle through the bond. It seems to have strengthened.

"Sebastian could have avoided that." Master replies from his spot. I grin at him.

"Aw, but what fun would we have then?" I pretend pout.

"Master they don't seem to have token very good care of you." Both me and Sebastian say in unison and step forward a few paces.

"NO! Stay back." I continue to grin. What are you going to do little mousie, if we don't?

"You look like a helpless little child all bond up like that. But then I guess that is appropriate." I let Sebastian say this one. It is a sensitive subject and if delivered by the wrong person it could hurt young master's feelings.

"If you come any closer I will shot him." All trace of confidence has drained from little mousie's voice. He is not sure at all anymore. I will have struck you dead before you could pull that trigger. But I stop all the same. I love this game. Sebastian and I make a plan.

"Can we move this along? His breath smells awful." Impatience lines masters voice and it makes my grin more. His breath does smell. Probably all those dreadful cigars.

"But if I come any closer he might kill you." I leave Sebastian's side unnoticed. Silently I sneak behind the pig. I have always dreamt of doing this to a man in white.

"Well then are you saying you want to break the contract?" The mention of a contract peaks my interest. I do not dig. It is master and young master who are in it. It has nothing to do with me. Therefore it is none of my business.

"No of course not, nothing has changed. I remain your faithful servant my lord." And so do I young master. I silently add on in my head.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF NONSENSE ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" Mousie screams and it makes what I am about to do so much more pleasant. It is none of your business foul scum. Learn to quite being a dick.

"Master you know what you have to do. Now just say the words." I can feel the bond between my two masters. It is similar to the one I have with Sebastian but very different as well.

"This is an order. Save me now." Young master opens his closed eye and everything clicks for me. Sebastian is a demon. I read a book on them in the library to take a break from the game books. But nothing has changed. Sebastian is my master and so is my young master. It is inevitable young master will die now. It always has been. I have to accept that. Until their contract is over though, I will remain by young master. The mark for their contract is purple and a sort of circled star. Sebastian is an old demon. I am happier now. I know young master is safe.

"No its over!" The pig screams again and he pulls the trigger but Sebastian is faster and grips the bullet in his fingers before it can kill young master. The gunshot was loud but I bare it. I can see the boredom in young master's eyes when he turns.

"What the…But that's impossible!" If it were impossible then is it would not have happened.

" Are you looking for this? Here then, let me give it back to you." Smooth Sebastian. He drops the piece of metal into the white suit pocket and I take that as cue. My jaw clamps down on the man's arm and I push the effect of pain hallucination. Let's just twist your arm there all the way around. Shall we?

He falls to the ground, gurgling in fake pain. I pick up our tied up master and gently place him on a chair nearby. One more comfortable than the one I was tied up in. Soundlessly I start the task off unbinding my master.

"I must say the game was not as much fun this time." I nod in agreement.

"No wait come back work for me. Be my body guards and I will pay you both then times as much as he does." He pays me nothing but a life. There is no way you can convince me to leave my new family. He rescued me from a hell. You would just be putting me back into one. "Alright twenty times, you can have all the liquor, clothing and men and women you both want to." I hate alcohol and I am already provided with the clothing I need. I have no interest in men and I highly doubt any of this come to interest for Sebastian. We are bond here by things you cannot replace ever.

I use a claw to tear the leather straps and a gasp comes from the poisoned man.

"I am sorry mister Vanel, it is an attractive offer on some degree but I have no interest in such materialistic things." Both me and Sebastian answer. I drop the piece of broken leather to the floor in our point.

"You see _I am simply on hell of a butler/maid."_ I watch in close detail as the pupils in Sebastian's eyes slit into one identical to mine. They burn with fire.

"Ah right okay." Mousie manages to stammer out. Under both me and Sebastian have him pinned with our gaze. The room darkens and I know I should not look at what comes next. I turn away and shield young masters eyes with my body. Feathers the color of my hair fall from nowhere and I pick on up. The silky softness is pleasant and the shine is beautiful. I tuck the item into my apron without either of my masters noticing. It is special now.

"As long as my master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant." I peak behind me and he removes his glove. On the back of his hand is the same seal young master has in his eye. I look away. That is all I need to see. I busy myself with righting young master up and pricking his finger on one of my fangs.

"I am sorry but you must not see this." I whisper to him before sleep contains him.

"A wish, a sacrifice, and this, all of these things keep me bond to lord Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow his soul." I listen to Sebastian. I can feel the bond between my masters again.

"Unfortunately for you this game is over." I walk up and whisper into mousie's ear. I back up and close my eyes. I do not wish to see what a demon does to those who are a threat to their master.

I notice dinner will not be ready.


	21. A Cleaning

Remember Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 21: A Cleaning

" _Hold her down!" Several men hold my arms and legs down. Please, do not do this again. Please. A doctor fills the syringe with the purple liquid and thrusts it into my thigh. The burning cold fills every vein and cell in my body. Time passes and the pain burns out but the numb feeling won't let me forget what happened. All I can do now is sleep._

" _Get up freak." A booming voice echoes in my head and I obey. My legs are weak and instantly I fall to the cold ground again._

" _I said get up, bitch." Silent tears shake my body and I struggle to obey but physically can't. I can't move. I can't move. A growl from the man rumbles through the room and he angrily storms to my body, burying a foot into my side. I scream and he drags me to my feet by my throat. My breath is wiped from my lungs when my body hits the wall. In one moment a searing fire rushes through my body. Silently I scream and all I can do is wait for the man to finish abusing my female nature. The feeling of him inside of me is barley bearable. When he releases himself in me, my body is quick to refuse the juices and tears it apart with venom. He is not my mate. I will not bare his children._

 _The sound of his belt alerts my body and he forces me to my knees. The belt is raised and whipped across my naked form. Every bite of the leather forcing tears in my eyes and stinging pain through my body. Red angry welts bloom on my skin and in some places blood breaks through my skin. I concentrate on counting each evil blow. 41…42…43…44, then they stop. The man slams the door behind him as he leaves. The pain ebbs away very slowly, my body will heal in a couple of hours. 44 strikes._

I wake in a sweat and trembling rakes through my body. It was just a dream. I regain control of my body and breathing before pushing the memories from my mind. They are nowhere near you right now. I remind myself of where I am and who I am with. Slowly I calm and gain my senses back.

" _Helain! Are you okay? Answer me please! Helain? Can you hear me? Helain?"_ Vice's frantic words float through to my conscious.

" _Just a nightmare Vice. Nothing to worry about."_ His face takes on a doubtful and concerned look. I give a reassuring smile. He does not lose the look but nods in reply.

" _Are you sure? I was just lying down and you began jerking violently. I rushed over and you began crying and whimpering. I was and still am concerned. When you woke up it took several minutes for you to hear me. I was scared you lost your ability to either hear or understand me."_

"I am okay Vice I swear. I can understand you fine and I can still hear. It was just a bad memory turned dream."

" _If you need to talk I am always here you know that. Perhaps you should take a bath._ Your _sweat is making you smell bad and the cigar smell you came home with yesterday is making it horrible."_ I thank him and get out of bed. I choose not to wear much clothing to bed last night. Considering I need my uniform nice for today and I don't have anything to sleep in I choose to wear only my under garments. Vice said it was fine for him so I did not mind.

Swiftly I walk to the bathroom and shut the door for privacy. It is such a new concept. I have never had much of it before and now I have as much as I need. I strip down from my undergarments and relish in the feeling of the clean air on my skin. I take my braid out and look around for how to take a bath. The bath tub looks simple enough. I am guessing you have to fill it somehow, which is probably what the spout is for. The knobs in the side are more than likely for that purpose of controlling the water. When I am sure I know how to work it I pull down on one of the knobs and cold water rushes from the spout. I wait until the tub is three quarters full and turn the knob back. The water stops and I get in. Even though it is cold I love the feeling. From the rack near me I pull off a piece of cloth and use it to wash myself. Soap is something I have never had. I know how to use it though. I brush some on the rag and proceed cleaning my skin and hair.

After scrubbing off my skin the water is a murky brown color, indicating how filthy I was. I watch the water drain and fill the tub again. And wash up again. This time the water is much less filthy and is rather a very thin brown. I drain again and repeat the process over again. After the third wash the water comes out the same color as water but a bit sudsy because of the soap. I drain it and wash the tub itself out. If I am going to use something I must return it to the shape it was in before I used it.

I use a towel to dry myself and look into the mirror. My skin is beautiful. I never realized how dirty I was. Instead of a greyish tan my skin is a fair tone and spotless. My hair is still the same color but has less knots and tangles. I just look better and a quick smell of my self turns up the scent of warm vanilla. This is much better. I can't stop smiling while I brush out my hair and braid it again. The color is a mild tone of yellowish gold. I wrap myself in the warm towel and decide just the savor the feeling for a little bit. I clean up the bathroom in no time and exit the bathroom when I am sure the towel is secure around my body.

I take a glance around and faintly worry when I can't find Vice. He must have left when I was in the shower. I nibble on my bottom lip but cheer up that he might have just gone to eat something. I notice a big box by the doorway and get very cautious. It was not there when I went into the bathroom and I did not sense anyone come in. Then again I was busy and the soap was clouding my scent. I ste[ over to the box and open it carefully.

Inside are several pieces of clothing. Uniforms and dresses. Shoes and undergarments, even hair pieces are present in the box. They must be for me. I giggle delightfully and start with putting them in the empty spaces in my wardrobe. Each one of the new uniforms is stunning and a couple of the dresses are amazing. In the bottom of the box are some night shirts and gowns and underneath those are luxury items. Some makeup and others jewelry and hair clips. Everything I could want to wear. Mater is very generous indeed. The uniforms are similar to the one I am wearing now butt have a bit of adjustments.

The dress goes now down to just below my knees. The bodice is black and the underdress is white. There is a black bow for around my neck and white stockings are supposed to go under it. With the stockings is a pair of black flats. Over all the uniform matches me perfectly.

Remembering suddenly, about the feather I put in my old uniform, I grab it and use the key in my hair to lock it with my treasures. The bread I had has gone bad so I throw it away. The key is not in a very good place I decide and tuck the key in the folds of the bow tie around my neck. With my new uniform and clean body I leave my bedroom for the kitchen.

The sun has still not risen and I doubt I will be able to sleep anymore then I already have so I aimlessly wander through the halls. In no time I find myself sitting at the table in the kitchen and looking around at the different spices and foods. I wonder how good I would be at cooking. In order to test myself I open up a cupboard and fetch a bowl out of it. In a drawer I find a spoon and I think about what I want to cook. I have very little knowledge about food but I have eaten some. I really liked the orange fruits I ate this morning so I think I will use those.

Suspecting they are in the pantry when I can't find them in the open I search around and soon find a couple of the little delights. I want something sweet so I find sugar and some light milk and cream. I don't know how this will turn out but I hope good. I decide I want a stronger taste of the orange fruit so I use a knife and cut the fruit in half. To my surprise I find a large seed in the middle. That was what was making the middle bitter. I remove the seed and cut away the part that are bitter. I peel the skin off and mash the fruit inside the bowl. Sniffing the milk and good smelling cream I think a little bit should be enough and pour only a teacup full into the mashed fruit. I mix them together and add a teacup of sugar to the mix. So far so good. The cream is heavy so I put two teacups of it into the mix and blend the ingredients together. The smell is intoxication.

"What are you doing Helain?" I shriek and jump into the air at the fright. What if I am in trouble? Oh no, I could be punished. A tear falls from my eye and my hair turns from the yellowish golden to a blue.

"I am sorry master. Please don't hurt me. I…I…just wanted to see if I could…c…c…cook. I…I..am..s…sorry." My grip on fluent English is slipping. " _I did not mean to anger you. It's just Meyrin told me I could come into the kitchen when I wanted and I thought you would not mind if I used a little bit of stuff. I am so sorry."_ I should have behaved. I should have waited. I should have stayed in my room. I get on my knees in front of him and bow my head, waiting for my beating.

I tremble when a hand touches my shoulders and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Stand up Helain." I do so in a flash and keep my head bowed. He grips my chin and brings my face to look at him. He does not look angry. No he looks concerned. It confuses me.

"What were you doing?" My brain scrambles to speak but memories of beatings for speaking rush through my thoughts and prevent words from forming in my mouth.

"Okay, Helain what is the color blue mean Helain?" I rush to reply.

"It could mean anything from sadness to freight, master. Depending on the tone of color." I swallow loudly. He just releases my chin and I bow my head again.

"I am not angry with you Helain." I jerk my head up to him. But why? I did something wrong.

"What were you doing Helain?" I gulp and steady myself.

"I was trying to see if I could cook, master." He giggles a bit and turns so he is inspecting my mixture.

"You seem to be wonderful at it. The mixture is perfect." I beam at the compliment. I skip over to his side once I am sure it is okay and begin to mix it again.

"I need to find something with texture and thick." He thinks on it and smiles.

"How about I help you cook?" I shake my head enthusiastically. That would be wonderful. I watch him retrieve a box from the pantry and pull a brown cracker from the box.

"What is that?" I saw them before but I have never known what they are called. The scent is honeyish.

"Gram crackers. They are thick and grainy with texture." I know exactly what to do with them. I take one out of the box and use a different bowl to crush them into sand. I find a round small pan and fill the bottom with the crushed crackers. Sebastian seem curious about what I am doing and just watches me. I pour the fruit mixture onto the layer of crackers and think on what to do next.

"Sebastian, is it okay if I use egg?" he nods and I pull a few out. I separate the yellow part though because it does not look pleasant. I stir more sugar into the egg white parts and add some mashed fruit. I know I will need to cook the dessert so I take out a small pan and put sugar, butter and mashed fruit into it before letting it sit over the fire and boil. I keep an eye on it and stir is occasionally. There have been several times in the freak show when I would watch the people cook near the cage I was in. They would make good looking food and tease me with it. Some blue comes back into my white hair but I push the bad thoughts away and focus on what I am doing now. The mixture melts and becomes thick. I add it to the egg mix and stir them together. It comes out like a paste and I spread it on the layer of creamy fruit.

"Could you work the oven, master?" He smile and does so. I smile and nod to him before putting the dish in and closing the door. The memory of burning the Italian pig come to my mind and I smile at the thought. The yellow in my hair returns.

"Sebastian, what is the orange fruit called?" I need to know what it is called if I want to eat it.

"Peaches." Peaches, hmm, I like it. Its sounds like a good name. A sweet one. I sit down at the table and Sebastian sits across from me. The gesture looks odd with him. His back is straight and perfect. It looks uncomfortable.

"Helain can I talk to you about this bond?" I nod.

"Describe it for me." I think it over.

"Well when I bit you I made a permeant mark. I also put some of my venom in you but it is supposed to bond us through blood. I can communicate with you through it but it does not hurt. Only if you are hurt or dead it hurts. I put part of myself into the mark. If another snake sees it they know not to touch you. When you want me I can feel it kind of heat up." That is all I know about it right now.

"How do I communicate to you through it?"

"You have to think about it like you are talking to me but in your head. Like this." I push my will to imagine talking to him and force it through the bond. _See I can do it easier because I control the venom._ Across from me Sebastian looks fascinated. _This is very interesting, Helain._ I nod. We continue experimenting with the bond and discover a few things. We can push images through the bond as well as feelings. I can almost say Sebastian is a friend.

After the sun has risen I get up and pull the dessert from the oven. I Flip the pan upside down on a plat and the dessert comes out flawless. The layers are visible and it holds up in structure. It makes my joyful. I take whipped cream out and circle it over the dessert and on top I make a design with slices of peaches that looks similar to a rose. Sebastian looks impressed and I want to scream with happiness.

"It is time to go get the others up." I turn from sweeping to Sebastian smiling and he is smirking slash smiling. I follow him down the hall like I did yesterday. The first door we come to is the servants. Sebastian leaves me to wake up Meyrin and the boys while he tends to young master.

I knock gently at the door and wait for a response. Meyrin opens it up dressed and ready and I give her the task of laundry. Sebastian wants young masters clothes to be perfect. She salutes and gets to that. I feel like a mother almost. I have changed so much from the beginning of my time here. I know it has only been about a week but I already feel like this is home. I am braver and I have something to do.

When I knock on the boys door I am surprised to see that Bard is also already ready. As is Finny. I give them their chores and move on to the next door. Young master took in Grell yesterday. I am glad. He is very clumsy but has a big heart. He deserves a much better mistress them lady red. She treats him horribly. I knock on the door and a few scrabbles are heard before he opens the door.

"Good morning, Grell." He smiles gently.

"Good morning, Helain. When should I be ready?" I could almost say he was shy.

"Oh, Sebastian said that I will be your mentor today. So I will give you a little while. About eight should be good. Young master always has his breakfast then and I will help show you how to work around the place. I myself have not been here long and know what it feels like to be new. But Sebastian will be making breakfast or us in a little bit and I don't think you would want to miss it." He brightens at the thought of breakfast and nods in thanks. I smile and leave him to it.

Now to dust the greeting room.

I replace the duster in the closet Sebastian told me to get it from and follow the smell of meat to the kitchen. The familiar sight of the servants at the table greet me. The only thing different is Grell. He is siting a t the end of the table, delicately eating small bites of his sausage. He reminds me of a gentle woman. Meyrin and the others are in the middle of a conversation and don't notice me when I sit down across from Grell and begin eating my meal. He looks startled that I sat down next to him.

"Do you mind me sitting here?" That last thing I want is to make him feel uncomfortable. He looks more startled at the question.

"No. No. It's just I am so used to eating alone." I have felt that before, the loneliness.

"So what is your favorite color?" I strike up a conversation. I want to get to know him more. He seems lonely.

"Red." He looks lost in the thought and I smile.

"Red is a beautiful color. I like it because it is bright and draws attention but it is also full of warning and passion." I giggle when he looks in awe.

"I agree entirely. Though I can't do much in the area of wearing it. My mistress Madam Red wears it everywhere. I think it is absolutely stunning on her." I have to agree with that. Lady red does look wonderful in Red. At the begging of Grell's statement I caught onto the sadness. I do like the bow perhaps I can help him find a way to wear red more often but not enough to get in trouble. I finish a bit of my food but become full and wait for Grell to finish. He seems happier.

I watch him cut the small pieces and gently chew them. He has the manners of a lady for sure. After he is finished I clean up our plates and escort him to the library. When we get there I explain the job I have in mind.

"So I have been reading a lot and noticed that there were some books out of place. We need to straighten them out." I don't add the part that I am the one who purposely misplaced all of them for us to rearrange. Sebastian keeps the place in almost perfect order so there is no need for servants except for helping young master. I thought that something simple like this would be good for Grell. I purposefully did it after Sebastian already cleaned the library so that he would not mess with it. I move to the stacks of books on the table and hand some to Grell. He takes them and walks over to a bookshelf.

We only begin working and he topples over and books land on his head. A blush spread over his features and I look him over for injuries. None that I can see. I hop down from my spot and help him stand. He really is a horrible butler. I don't mind though. He is sweet and at least has more passion then master.

"I…I am so terribly sorry." He takes a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Oh it is fine. We just have to pick them up and start again. Here why don't we try putting back one or two at a time." I swear how he looks at me makes me think I am a goddess. It is kind of heartbreaking. I hand him one and he shelfs it perfectly.

"There see you did it fine. Good job." Sparkles fly from his head at my praise.

"Thank you so much Miss Helain." I smile and nod. We continue until all 143 books are put back and head back down to the kitchen for a break. He timidly takes a seat. I pull the dessert I made from the counter and slice us both a piece. I place one in front of Grell and begin munching on my own slice.

"I made this, this morning. I thought you might want a slice." I could see the surprise in his eyes and then the gratefulness. He take small bites and speaks up.

"Why are you so nice Helain?" He swallow my bite.

"Well, I can see you are a nice person at heart and you seem lonely. I was lonely once and thought you might want some company. I know I sure did." I like Grell as a friend. He needs one.

"This a delicious." I nod in agreement. It came out better than I had expected. A bell from one of the rooms goes off and I get up.

"Grell get the tea set. Remember only get each piece down one at a time." He nods and begins the task. I boil some water and pour it into a kettle teapot. When Grell gets the tea set down, I fill the appropriate cream and sugar in the dishes and set the whole thing up on a trolley. I push it out in the hall with Grell following.

"Grell take this to the resting room." He nods and pushes is a bit too hard and both of us chase after it. He jumps in front of the trolley to stop it but it just serves to toss him on top and continue rushing down the halls. Oh my god.

"Ahhh." I scream in frustration. Grell is really hopeless when it comes to doing anything other than moderate duties. It's like he just became a butler days ago. I flank the cart and move to stop it but realize a bit too late that I was not going to be able to stop it. I am added to the cart in a thump and bit of flying.

Both me and Grell look at each other and hug the other for dear life. I know I will heal but Grell won't. We just scream as the cart rushes through the hall and towards the resting room. Oh god no. Ahhhhhh. Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.

Thud, crash. I am flipped off the cart and onto Finny while Grell is thrown off and onto the ground. Oh my god. I can't think clearly because I hit my head on the table but I can tell this is not good. Poor Finny I need to see if he is okay.

"Ahhh, hot, hot, hot!" That must be the tea. Oh Finny I am so sorry. Are you okay? I go to help him but Grell beats me to it.

"Ah, I am so so sorry, I will wipe it off." I grip the table and suddenly the cloth is swiped from under me and I fall and land on a knife. The blade rips into my gut and I want to scream but I know it would draw attention. I will be okay, I will be okay, I will be okay. I clench my teeth and hiss at the pain. It is hurting badly. I grip the wound and hold the knife in place. I can't remove it or I will lose even more blood. I try and stand but struggle, so I stay on the floor. I open my eyes to find all of master's food and dishes on the floor. We really did it this time. Both masters look frustrated.

"Uh, master why did you agree to take on such a useless idiot?" Bard whispers to young master. I want to speak up but the knife is preventing that. Grell is not useless he just needs to find a better way of handling things. I have seen it. He is more useful then you.

"You are one to talk Bard. It did not seem like such a bad idea." It is still not a bad idea. Grell has his strengths just like everyone else. I think back to Lady red and what she said. _Oh Ceil darling I have a problem. Grell is hopelessly incompetent, could you do me a favor and have Sebastian train him up to be a decent butler? Can't refuse your favorite aunt now could you?_ The statement made me mad. That lady needs to notice how passionate Grell is. If she did then she would have a better butler. She just wants a perfect butler like Sebastian. I would rather have Grell.

"I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced. I never expected that I would be effect by it as well." Master does like messing with Sebastian but it makes me angrier that Master would only help because he wanted to mess with Sebastian. I would have helped with no other intention. All the other servants look at Grell with murder in their eyes. I want to help him so bad but I can't speak or move with this knife in my side. The pain is getting worse. No one seems to notice me. Not even Sebastian. I clutch the knife and test if I should remove it but a quick flow of blood tells me no. The endorphins are trying to keep up with the pain but are falling behind. The knife was rather large and my breathing is causing it to open the wound more. Faster than my endorphins can keep up with.

"I am so so terribly sorry for causing all this trouble, I simply don't know how I am going to apologize. Wait that's it! The only thing I can do now is die! I shall atone with my death." I reach out to Grell to stop him but the knife shifts and blaring pain reaps my body. I let tears fall and clench the wound tighter. I need to get out of here as soon as possible. I can taste blood in the back of my throat, telling me I am severely injured. Bard and Meyrin say something but is comes to me in a mush. My mind fuzzes and I can barely move. I can see Sebastian move to Grell and say something to him but can't put together what he is saying. It works though and Grell puts down the knife. There are several other things he does but I can't make sense of them. I push to the bond. _Sebastian, I am injured could you remove the knife in my gut._ He jerks his head to me and walks over to where I am. Genuine concern is in his eyes and he carefully removes the blade. I gasp for air and splutter out blood. I begin the healing and soon I am back in order. The blood loose is a bit too much and my head is still fuzzy but it is nothing I cannot fix.

"Thanks." He nods and escorts young master out of the room. The three servants take no notice in me while they leave and I highly doubt they even remembered I was in the room. I don't mind though. That is three less people I have to worry about explaining anything to. Grell is off daydreaming in lala land when I get up and return to my room to change. The uniform is ruined so I fold it nicely and place it in the box from this morning. I fetch out an identical uniform. I change into it after cleaning my hands and body of blood. The scent is pleasing and I take time to lick a bit off my fingers.

I return to the room to see Grell calmly and carefully cleaning up the broken dishes. His hands work delicately and smoothly. He is not useless. He is just special.


	22. Red Would Make You Pop

Hey guys and girls and woman and men and any other thing that might be reading my fanfic! I love to stop in and thank you all for um reading my fanfic, if it was not obvious. And to thank you all for reviewing. I do appreciate them all and even if they are something like hello and just hello I don't care I still love it. Right now I am thinking about following the anime for a while but when things start to go into hell I think I will branch into my own imagination. I am sorta regretting putting snake in the book at this point because he really was only to use as a way to get Helain into the household. And I can't do the circus arch because of it . Oh well. Thanks again and I hope all of you lovely people and maybe things have a wonderful week. I need a name to call all of you!

-Mistress

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 22: Red Would Make You Pop

I sit there watching the brown haired butler for several minutes. Just the way he picks up the pieces and smiles to himself, it is so sweet. My hair, a baby blue, bleeds from white. Baby pink tinges the blue in small highlights. Grell would make such a wonderful wife. I stop that train of thoughts. I must not think this way. To shake it out of my mind I take a second to bring my hand to my mouth and bite. The pain shock is enough to knock me back to reality. My hair stables at white again and I bend down to help Grell.

I make sure none of the pieces cut me and I place them on the now upright trolley. It is a shame. The tea set was wonderful and I used the last of the peach Earl Grey. In the task I loose myself and begin humming. The tone is a melody I picked up while traveling in the freak show. One boy I grew quite fond of, he sang it all the time. When he thought no one was thinking and was busy he would softly hum and sing. Then he froze to death. I woke up one morning and while my blood had put me to sleep, the boy was not so lucky and froze under a light sheet next to my cage. I was beat to no end for weeks after that. The men who owned the freak show thought I had some how killed the boy. Then I was sold into the lab. Banishing the thoughts, I decided to speak up.

"Be careful Grell, don't cut yourself on the sharp glass." A uh hm came from his focused mouth and like the world decided to prove he was a clutz, he yelped when a cracked teacup gashed his palm. The smell of blood hit me hard. I jolt upwards and hiss in restraint. The blood is sweet. On the verge of too sweet and then there is a hint of tang. Fruit like, but not quite, the blood made me want to taste it. Why do I want blood so much? When have I ever liked blood so much? I can feel the last barriers of restraint fade and corrode. Hair flashing with bright red, I snatch his hand up and graze my tongue over the bleeding wound. There is not much blood but enough to make me moan in pleasure and turn my hair into a vibrant pink. I heal the wound with a nibble of venom and don't dare look at Grell. He must be disgusted. I stand, wanting to get away from this place as fast as possible.

"I apologize tremendously, Sir. Please forgive my lack of curtsy. I will take my leave now." I bow with sincerity and leave the room with my head bowed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hot sticky tears run down my cheeks silently as I rush through the halls and out the doors. I don't even know where I am going, I just know I need to go. My feet lead me to a clearing in the forest and I sit down, unable to walk any farther. I knew I was a freak. I tangle my hands in my hair and pull. Why must I be so different? Why am I so bad at being normal? Why me? I cry and cry and cry and cry. I cry until it seems the tears path is burned into my skin. I cry until I can't cry anymore. I just sit and cry until I run out of tears. I cry because of everything. I cry in memories and I cry out of frustration with myself. I just cry and cry. Damned tears.

Somewhere in the back of my head something tells me something bad is going to happen. I listen because never before has the feeling been wrong. Getting up, I dust off and rebraid my white hair where it belongs. I will be strong for master and young master. Grell will think less of me yes but I cannot very well stay out here in the middle of the forest, crying out of all things, when my family could be endanger. Making up my mind to apologize when I had the chance, I walk swiftly to the manor and into it. There is not a threat present at the moment but I keep my guard up. Heading directly for Grell, I prepare for Grell to do anything. Even attack me.

Reaching the door of his room, I knock gently. Inside I can smell his presence and instead of tears or anger I can feel eagerness. What could he be so eager about? A shuffle and turn of the knob alert me to him opening the door.

"Helain! I was so worried. What happened to you? Thank god you are okay! I would have simply _died_ without you! I could not help but worry you had gone and hurt yourself." What? Why would you be worried about me when I just licked your hand and healed it? I don't deserve to be worried about. My thoughts once again travel to how much he acts as a woman.

"Oh my! Look at yourself! Come in, let me fix you up!" Without a word I step in stunned by how odd Grell is. In a blur of black and brown, Grell rushes me to a stool and begins to unbraid my hair. I make sure to keep it white.

"You have such wonderful hair dearie. It makes me jealous. My hair is lovely of course but dull. Yours is a unique shade of starch white." I allow myself to smile as Grell expertly brushes through the strands. I love his hair how it is but I think a bright red would make his green eyes pop. Thinking back to my promise, I pounder what to do. I know what I will do, but I need time.


	23. Life

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 23: Life

After Grell braids my hair back into place, I decide to get started on my plan.

"Thank you so much Grell. You are one of a kind. And by the way your hair is beautiful even if it is brown." I rush to get going. I leave the room without waiting for a response. Hurry. I pick up at a fast pace and burst into my room.

" _Vice, are you up for a bit of an adventure?"_ I shift my weight from one foot to the other. Excitement is over running my system, turning my white to a dark purple. I think Vice would love to get out. Plus, he is my companion, going out without him would be rude.

" _Oh of course. What has you jumping out of your shoes? I want to go if you are so excited. Where are we going?"_ Yay. I skip to the wardrobe and pull out a relatively warm outfit. There is a cap and a tan scarf. The dress is dark red and the bodice is brown. A sash around the waist is forest green and the shoes are black. I selected a pair of gloves that are brown leather and a matching cloak. The cloak drags an inch behind me and I find the hood very effective at hiding my face. Humans find this time of the year still a bit warm but I am a little chilly.

" _Come Vice."_ I wait for him and only stand when I make sure he is securely in my scarf and in a good position for himself. He lays against the skin of my neck and his head lifts to right by my hidden ears. It is perfect for speaking and I know it will be hard speaking to strangers but I am on a mission.

" _Vice, we are going on a shopping spree."_ I can almost hear Vice's shock.

" _I know I am not exactly the type of person to go out but it is not for me."_

" _For the boy then, Ceil."_ I shake my head.

" _Then for who?"_ I let a small mischievous smile spread my face."

" _You will have to see."_ He rests his head on my shoulder and I unlock the small lock box and string the small pouch of gold coins to my sash. With no place to put the coin when I am done locking the box back up, I put it into one of the folds of a towel in the bathroom. I will only be gone about an hour. My rush through the manor prove to be a pain because I get lost twice before I find the servant door in the kitchen. I head straight for the stables near the manor. The fastest way to get into town is on horseback and with both masters out I don't have to worry about getting in trouble. It's not as if I would kill the creature anyways.

I pull open the gate and look at the small amount of creatures. All of them are groomed well and are healthy. Each of them have different personalities though. One in particular grabs my attention. A woman, the mane a vanilla color, and the coat an earth yellow brown. Her leveled breaths, are slow and steady. She is smart. A wonderful friend indeed. No not a thing or pet, a friend. She has not been token out in a while. The way she hooves at the ground in sadness. She is lonely.

I calm my breathing and blood before slowly approaching her stall. The floor is not completely covered in straw like the others but she has moved it into a pile for a bed. Her water is to a degree low and her food is not something she likes. I can tell because how much is left compared to the other horses. I know Sebastian would feed all the horses at the same time and since mostly all the other horses were almost done with their food and hers is over half way full, I can see she does not like what she is being fed. This lady is not stuck up like the other parade objects. She is lonely and firm. I choose her. She will be mine. I must gain her trust first. Horses are different from snakes and people, they need trust and they need familiarity. I reach the stall gate and gently pull it open. With the action the mare jumps and tugs at the rope around her face and neck. I freeze my actions.

"It is alright. Ssshhhh. I am not here to harm you. Ssshhh, You do not have to worry." At my words her stops tugging but her breaths are not steady and her nostrils flare in nervousness. I gently close the gate and reach my hand out cautiously watching her actions.

"My name is Helain. I have a companion on my shoulder named Vice. I only wish to ride you. It is okay." Hesitantly she sniffs my palm. She backs off so I pull my hand back slowly and wait patiently. I keep close binds to my hair and my heartbeat. If I become nervous so will she. After a minute or two her breaths steady once more but she keeps her distance. Her focus is on Vice. With him being a snake and I being part it is sure to startle her, in the wild snakes mean danger. She knows that. But she also knows I mean no harm and even if cautious she realizes Vice is not a threat at the moment.

I take the time to study her eyes. A ring of soft emerald surrounds a blend of caramel and coffee eyes. There are shards of blue and dark brown and the pupil is endless black. Such beauty. She is a fine woman.

It takes far less time than I expected to have her completely calm again and take a step in my direction. I slowly put one foot in front of the other and walk to her. I raise my hand again but this time there is no hesitation. She nuzzles my palm and I brush over all of her face. Her wet nose and her strong cheeks. The fur is soft and the mane silky. Her breathing remains steady and she allows me to explore her body. Her firm throat and legs are strong. Her back is not worn and she is younger. Perhaps about 14. A bit younger then me but still mature. Her height is about 5'7 almost my level. I let my fingers brush through the mane and right under the hair on her left shoulder she jerks and freaks out again.

"I am sorry. I meant nothing of harm. I did not know that was a sensitive area for you. I will be careful to avoid touching there in the future." At a even pace she calms again and when she regains her calm I decide she is ready.

"I am going to grip your mane on the right side now. I am going to get on you. I will not use a saddle. If that makes you uncomfortable do not be afraid to buck me off. I will heal. I want you to step forward four paces when you are ready to take off." I move to her right and conclude it will not be difficult to ride a horse. You have to trust them because they know what is best for them. To ride as one with a horse you must move with them. Just like a puzzle. I grab a small handful of vanilla hair and hoist my own weight onto her back. I make sure not to use the hair to pull up but jump lightly instead. I don't think it would feel good for me to pull her hair hard. I steady my body and make sure my dress and legs are in a good position. There we go.

Fifteen seconds pass and she steps forward in four paces. Yes she is very smart. I shift my weight forward and she walks forward. I find the same goes for the other directions. I back us up to the end of the stall and push forward. She takes off and I make sure to get my point through.

"Jump, please." She follows orders and jumps the low gate. She slows in the opening and comes to a stop.

"Thank you." I lean forward and she walks in the direction. Yes. This is pleasant. We walk out of the stables and pick up speed to a running. She is almost gliding over the road. Wind whips my braid against my body and I have to hold my hood to prevent it from flying off my head. Pulling the memory of the first time I traveled to the manor, I guide her towards the city. We must hurry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Only forty minutes later, we walk into the busy streets. Shocked or disgusted looks are shot our way. Women are not to ride a horse as I am now and especially not bare back. But I have high quality clothing and they must know not to question me. The way I look now would probably come across as nobility or higher middle class. Young master is strange. Why would he give me such clothes if I am a maid? I lessen my grip on the mane and guide her to a clothing store. A different one then the one I went to and it has high quality clothes.

"I am going into this store, mare. Do what you wish but I would like you to stay nearby. Thank you for the transportation." I hop off and head into the store. Vice picks up his head now and stays at attention.

" _A clothing store? Didn't you already get clothes from the boy?"_

" _I did but this is not for me."_ Glancing around I spot the man at the counter and bow my head low enough for me to see him but the shadow from my hood covers my face and scales. I will need help speaking with this man. I stop a foot away from the counter and wait.

" _Vice I need you now. I need something red."_ Vice raises to my ear ready to speak.

"How may I help you, young miss?" He is plump and has a kind smile. Older and gentle. The lines in the corner of his eyes show age and the glasses do to.

"I am looking for red clothing. Says Vice." My tone is strong. The man falters his smile with the mention of Vice. He cannot see him. Never the less, he nods and begins smiling again.

"Of course, right this way." He come from behind the counter and begins walking away I follow and keep my eye out for anything red. We stop in front of a large rack of bright red and a few shelves. Yes this is perfect.

"Here you are ma'am if you need to try anything on notify my wife, who is sewing towards the back. Is there anything else you need?" I briefly wonder what his wife looks like.

"No, sir. Thank you so much. Says Vice." He nods and walks away. I skip pass the dresses and hats. Grell needs something different. Coming into the coat my eyes grace over the perfect gift.

A coat, as red as blood, hemmed with black, and a huge black bow in the back. Three buttons pulled at the wrists and a long slit in the back. This is perfect. I take it off the rack and hold it close to my chest. Grell will love this. No matter how much he tries to act like a man his delicate movements and open fascination in Sebastian give away his true preference. He wants a man and to be a woman. I will recognize this and gift him something special. I do not care. I like men so why should I judge another man for liking one? I hurry to the counter.

"Anything you need, ma'am? Or are you buying this?"

"Buying this, sir. Says Vice." He picks it up and judges the price.

"That will be 180 pounds. This is made of silk." I reach for my pouch knowing I can full well cover the cost but then a needle and black thread catch my attention. I snatch them up and place them on the cress.

"Helain would like to buy these items as well, sir. Says Vice." He nods and judges the price again.  
"Now it will be 185." I nod and reach for my pouch again. Out of the bag I hand the man a pair of gold coins and wait for the exchange. Seconds later I receive 15 pounds back.

"Have a good day, miss."

"You as well. Says Vice." I gather my items after he has wrapped them in a box and head back outside. I might as well buy things for everyone. I have money and it only seems nice. The mare is standing where I left her and looking relaxed. I walk up to her and stroke her back.

"I will be shopping for a bit longer. You are welcome to follow me until I go into a shop. Thank you for staying with me." She nuzzles my face and I giggle despite the wetness on my cheek now. I scan the market street and find a shop selling all manner of things. I will start there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I stop shopping when I find the final gift and purchase it. I got presents for the staff even Snake, Grell, the Lady Red, young master, and the mare. The spree took more energy out of me than expected. The healing earlier did not help in ways of energy saving either.

Slightly sleepy, I walk to the mare. She followed me around to all the stores and seemed a bit tired herself. The scent of grain hits my nose and I perk up instantly. Food always helps energy.

"I am going to purchase food now." She followed even though I could sense the sadness. She was hungry to but how could she hold such bad stake for me. I brought her here and she had no gain from the trip. So I should at least buy her something to eat. Plus she is my friend. I smile and gentle shake my head. The mare is nice a bit too nice.

Coming in front of a vendor I look at the different foods. I smell each of them and can't help but notice the mare looking longingly at the bucket of just ripened apples. I buy a handful of oats and sugar, then I buy two apples. I don't get them out of the bag as I walk to another vendor. This one is selling small dishes. I pick out a soup that smells very strange but pleasant. I also buy a small roll. Bread is always delicious with soup. Well better than them apart.

I spot a bench and sit on it. The view is of a park like area full of children. The mare takes her spot on the ground next to me and lays down. She looks depressed as she sees me pull out an apple and bite into it.

"You did not think I would just buy something you like some much and keep it all to myself do you?" Her head jerks up in anticipation. I pull the other apple out and her eyes brighten.

"Here you are. Enjoy. I have other things for you as well." I ahnd the apple out to her and she uses her tongue to snatch it off my palm and munch happily on it. "You are welcome. It was the least I could do. You are my friend after all." She snacks and soon the apple is gone. I pull out the oats and sugar cubes. I place the handful of oats on my palm and top it with the five sugar cubes. "Here. These are for you to." She happily accepts them and eats in a pleasurable mood.

" _Vice, are you hungry? I could not figure out what you wanted."_

" _No, Helain. I ate a nice big rat before we left so I am still full."_ I nod and begin on my roll. After a few bites I taste the soup. It is the best. So creamy and good. The fish kind of thing in it is so good. The taste of the roll mixed with the soup is mouthwatering and heavenly. Not even the peaches could beat this. I finish my meal while having small talk with the mare and Vice. Soon I need to ask of the mares name. I cannot call her the mare forever. We talk about things we see or wonder and we even talk about the news we heard on the streets. About the prostitute being murdered. I don't know what a prostitute is but when I ask Vice and he tells me I am shocked someone would want a job like that. Surly they were asking to get kidnapped or killed. The woman was no loss to the world.

I clean up my wrappers and trash before getting ready to leave. This time to draw less attention, I just guide the mare by hand instead of riding her.

As we are walking past a store for canes a smell I know very well wafts into my nose and tongue. I almost have a heart attack from the startle of it. Young master and master are here.

I scan the crowds and can't see them. Inside the window to the store I catch a glimpse of Sebastian's back. I quickly move us over to the side of the street and watch. Only seconds later my masters exit the store and begin walking down the road. I follow and make sure not to be seen. I am disguised enough for them not to recognize me should I be seen but still no risks will be gambled. A child no older than 7 points out a toy in a window to my left. The same toy I had purchased for young master. A rabbit in a top hat. Made by the Funtom company, my masters company. The bitter rabbit. During the walk by the store there are several times the Funtom company is heard in people's speech.

Young master ignores the talk and continues to walk. I watch him walk into a hat store and take it as my chance to head for the manor before my masters find me. I rush the mare and hop onto her back.

"We must hurry, my friend. The masters of the house will be angry if we are seen and I must be back before they." She neighs and takes off for the manor at a alarming rate.

The ride back only takes a half hour and my friend did not falter once. She is a true racing horse. I do not tie her to the fencing as she was previously. She is smart enough to stay. I give her the last sugar cube and brush through her mane again.

"Thank you. You are an amazing friend. I would like to name you Life. Is that an okay name for you?" She hold her head in signal of yes. I grin and skip away.

"I will come to visit soon Life."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _Vice I need to go see about Grell okay?"_ I stop at our door. He nods so I let him down and sniff the brown haired butler out. It is easy to place out of the others. I find him in the garden with the other four.

"The Funtom Company, the maker of toys and confections, has grown rapidly in the last few years and this estate testifies to the company's prosperity. The manor is magnificent don't you think?" It looks like Grell is busy clipping the bushes and Bard and the others are just hanging out. I wonder if Grell had noticed the shapes he cut my master's hedges into. The precision is amazing but I don't think my master would approve of skulls in his yard. And that stick of nastiness in-between Bards teeth is horrid smelling.

"You know it has only been around for about two years now."

"Odd but it looks so stately and dignified." Wow. Only two years? I don't know much about young master so this is news.

"Of course it does. That was the intention." I jump out of my skin at the sight of an elderly man behind Grell. Where the hell is Tanaka? Both me and Grell shiver with the startle. I almost scream because the likely hood of Grell dropping the scissors on himself.

"Look it is the real Tanka." My head takes a turn for confused. This is Tanaka? I smell and sure enough he scent is the same. That is just freaky but sort of cute at the same time.

"We haven't seen him in months." Oh no wonder I never saw him like this. In fact now that I think about it, I hardly ever see him. It made it difficult to shop for his present though.

"This manor was specifically built to be an exact replica of the previous one. It is identical in every single detail from the window panes to the stairways, and even the cracks in the pillars." What happened to the pervious one then?

"Identical?" Grell voices my question.

"The original Phantomhive manor burned down three years ago. The entire estate was engulfed in flames, it was a great tragedy." So masters old home burned down? Is that why he lost his parents?

"Oh I see, forgive me for asking but master Ceil's parents did they…." Grell trails off. I think Everyone knows what he was going to say.

"Yes, sadly they both perished in the fire." Oh young master. I see why you cannot smile now. I imagine the loss to be a very great one. And then to have the company dumped on you, it must have been hard.

"How, terrible, that poor boy." I silently agree but I know master would not want out pity. It is a very sour emotion. All of a sudden Tanaka's body seems to deflate. And it causes worry to flash through me. I rush over.

"Oh no Tanaka!" Both me and Grell say in unison.

"His energy and stamina levels are way below a normal persons. Being the real Tanaka just exhausts him. He just need to rest for a while." What the heck? That's um what's the right word? …Interesting.

"That's um interesting." I don't want to sound rude and it real is not the weird but still. Meyrin's scream erupts in the air. I flip around ready to attack at any given moment. She is standing there with the broom, shakily pointing at the well done skulls. I don't see what is so bad. The nose is a bit large but that is it.

"WHY ARE THEY ALL SKULLS?" Bard asks I think to himself.

"No, not again. I have made yet another unacceptable mistake. I can't go on any longer." I laugh at the way he flings himself at the…already waiting…rope and ladder. Why was that there? He really is over dramatic. He really should be an actor. All the other servants go to the rescue while I stifle giggles. Tanka is sleeping on his mat, so he can't help.

"Quit trying to die all the time!" Do they not see he is putting on a play for them? A very dramatic play.

" But I have to! It's the only way to redeem my honor!" I stifle yet another round of giggles. But something hits my tongue a numbing scent. A blonde blur of orange jumps over me and pulls the ladder. I try shaking the feeling but I can feel the dizziness of the too strong of smell. Why did I not pay attention? I catch the over bearing smell of perfume. I am sure even a human would be overcome by it. I already hate this woman. There is not threat coming from her but happiness. Way too much of it.


	24. Dress Up

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 24: Dress up

I gag at the smell. Waves of nausea keep me kneeling on the ground until the scent passes to bearable. Just barely bearable. Green sweeps my hair and I can't feel my tongue. Why so much? Straightening up, I brush the forced tears from my eyes. Moving cautiously to the young woman I put on a nice face and maid poster.

"Excuse me Miss, but if you are not authorized by my master you are considered trespassing and must remove yourself from the property at once." Turning around in surprise she scans me over and I do the same. This is indeed a young woman. I would guess to be around young master's age or younger. Her excessive perfume and make up make her look similar to a living doll. Huge eyes and perfect pig tails add to the effect. I read into her personality. Very girly and overly happy. A large over puffed dress with layers upon layers of petticoats and ribbons match the orange flower head band across her head and around her hair. This is a very girly lady.

"Oh you are just adorable! I just know Ciel won't mind me being here! I have come to spend time with him, but since he seems to be missing, I guess I will have to decorate the mansion. Yes that sounds just lovely. I will decorate each and everyone one of you to look so cute!" My ears want to bleed with the tone and pitch of her voice. It reminds me highly of squealing of pigs. I believe she knows Ciel and seeing as she is not a threat or feeling threatened, I suppose throwing her out would not be the best idea. The overbearing perfume scent fades as my body adjusts to it and the green in my hair hits white again. Squealing and giggling, the young lady grabs Grell down and drags the small army of staff back into the manor. Oh god young master will be furious about this. I don't know what to do and there is a crazy woman girlifying the house.

In no time each and every one of the Phantomhive family is dressed up. Everyone but me. Bard was first to go into the room the woman had claimed and turned into a 4 year olds costume shop. There was a lot of yelling on Bards part and severe giggling on the lady's. He came out of it in a maids uniform and bonnet. Horror strikes me and I inch closer to the door. I hate being girly like this. The idea of a costume like that makes my stomach flip. I am pretty sure none of us will come out of this with our sanity in check. The next poor victim was my dear Finny. There was no yelling but quiet weeping and several harsh commands. He comes out as a bunny from girly land. The aching horror already in my mind seeps farther into my reason and dyes my hair a rather interesting shade of reddish grey. Meyrin ran the second she saw Bard and practically sacrificed Tanaka. Nothing came from the other side of the door. And the previously known chibi man came out as a girl. I pray for myself when my own turn comes up.

My steps are silent as I walk through the door. The blonde woman is finishing with hanging a dress of pink ruffles and she turns to me.

"Oh yay! Now it's your turn. Stand on that stool." She indicates to the stool she indicates to me and I stand respectfully. I must listen to her. Both masters would be disappointed if I don't.

"You would look just wonderful in black!" A involuntary sigh of pure relief floods out of my lips, not loud enough to be heard by the girl. Yes black is fine. I can't think of anything from girly land that has black. With my mood a bit higher I do as instructed by the young mistress. She pokes and probes my body with all manner of black clothing. Nothing seems perfect for her even though I would be happy with any of the dresses she pulls out of a trunk. I never knew young master kept so many dresses. Minute after minute pass along with the dresses. The line stops at a breath taking black satin dress.

The layers look like a flowing black waterfall. There is a thick collar of black fur and the wrists are lined with it as well. A tight bodice and corset promise a very tight fit and a pair of black strap up boots lay at the feet. A choker of black diamond surrounds the neck.

I study the dress while the young lady pokes about my body some more. I have never liked touch very much but hers is soft and gentle. My heart breaks at how soft she treats my scales. She does not look at them as alien but something to be cherished and respected. Something wonderful.

After some more pokes her head whips around to the dress rack and pull off the one I have been studying.

Once the dress is on properly she gasps and concern flares up.

"Is there something the matter, ma'am?" She can just shake her head. I wonder what it is then. I turn to the mirror placed behind me and almost faint. The woman in that mirror sis not me. She is beautiful and kind looking. She looks like a queen, a woman to be respected but treated nicely at the same time. Her silver white hair is bright over the black silk of the dress. Dark make up pulls out her face and features. She is someone awe inspiring. She cannot be me. The patches of scales over her cheek and neck blend perfectly to the look. They are not disgusting but fragile and unique. This is a queen not a servant, not a freak. Tears fill my eyes and spill over the pale cheeks in the mirror. I am beautiful.

"Oh don't cry! You are absolutely magnificent! Oh Ciel will just love the dance we are going to have! Come on, we have to go prepare!" I don't even have time to regain my footing before she is dragging me down the hall and into the salon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

MASTER! They are back. The familiar scent of both my masters hit my nose. Yes they are back. I shudder with happiness. I don't think the young lady would have lasted very much longer if I had to be forced to stay in this hell hole much longer. She is absolutely nice but her voice and addiction to cuteness is testing my limits. The only thing not decked out in something girly is me. My black dress is nothing close to anything else in the whole manor. The feeling of concern edged itself into my mind a couple of times but Sebastian will protect master, even if he took his precious time saving us from the smoking Italian pig.

The sound of horse hooves break through the young lady's squealing. Finny, Meyrin, and Bard make a mad dash for the front door seconds after the sound of its hinges opening alerts us our masters are home. They all are screaming something at Sebastian. It si hard to hear through the nonsense but I respectfully walk into the room and head for my young master. As I reach young master, master begins to interrogate the three servants.

"What is going on here? And why on earth are you all dressed as lunatics?" I look to my dress. I don't think he was speaking of me considering my dress is not even a far cry from a lunatic. I avert my attention back to young master.

"Young master, welcome home. I apologize for the state of your manor." He nods in my direction. I turn my attention back to Sebastian. The sight of the other three servants hanging on to the butler is rather amusing.

"SHE'S CRAZY, CRAZY!" Bard explains the situation in a few words. I have to agree. The young lady is rather obsessed with anything cute and even decorated the whole manor and staff. I have no clue where Snake went off to but I don't like it one bit. He should be better at being a Phantomhive staff member. I don't even know what he does. A huge plan hits me hard in the head. I know exactly what to do about him. I just need to find a freak show or circus. One of the most sinister smiles cracks my face for a brief moment. Yes this is the perfect plan. All I need is a cup of poison and to do a little research. Shaking myself back into reality, I am just in time to hear young master.

"Who is crazy?" The sound of poor Grell comes from the salon door and I face palm. I should have gotten him down. The crazy woman strung him up after she finished dressing us all up. It is a wonder he is not dead yet. A human should have died long before my masters arrived.

Both young master and master follow the sound and open the door to the salon. The sight of a strung up Grell decoration startles young master and he is quick to blame it on the man.

"What are you doing now?" A spot of warning tinges my hair. I love you young master, I do but don't be so quick to assume everything is his fault. Why can't anyone see Grell is a very kind person and does his best?

"At the moment I believe I am in the process of dying master Ciel." An exasperated sigh and an order to get Grell down comes from the boy before an annoying bundle of cute addicted girl squeals out his name and tackles him. In reaction my fangs make themselves shown and I tense for a bite.

"Ciel, your back, I have missed you so much!" I think that is an understatement. Aside from cuteness all that came out of your mouth was squeals and questions about my young master.

"Elizabeth? What a surprise." Believe me it was a surprise. One that nearly killed me and Grell at the same time. But I am so glad you know the girl. I wonder how though.

"Oh how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lizzy? Oh you really are the cutest thing ever aren't you darling boy? I could just eat you up." I take a defence stance behind Ciel at the statement. I don't care how innocent you are. I will not let you touch my master in am harmful way. Sebastian spots my slight change and is quick to block a possibly murder.

"Lady Elizabeth…" He get her attention off young master and directs it skillfully to the Grell in his hand. I speed to check over young master. He looks out fo breath and utterly deadpanned. I pick up his hat and cane from the floor. He dropped them when the Elizabeth tackled him. I don't want him in a bad mood because his newly purchased cane got broken or dirty.

"Oh hello Sebastian how are you? Ahh, you took him down?" I am grateful she seems to have no sexual attraction to Sebastian. He is mine after all and I would not want a woman like her to have him. She is far too happy and stupid. Of course he took him down you idiot. He was ordered to a and b Grell was going to die.

"Yes he detracted from the beauty of the room." Sebastian pulls out a fake smile. I know you hate every bit of it. I saw it on your face when you walked in. Watch how Lady Elizabeth will say something utterly stupid, not even caring that he could have died. A dead person would not sit well in a room full of a 4 year old girl's imagination.

"uh, but I made such a beautiful decoration out of him!" What did I tell you? I can feel Sebastian's confusion through the bond.

"A…decoration?" Yes, a decoration. He was just going to exhibit those awful bows and ribbons on his head. Don't worry it's not like he could have DIED or anything.

"Yes! Just look at it all. Isn't the salon so cute now!?" She gestures to the salon we worked on. It has cute things in it but it looks horrible. Young master is nothing like this. The house reflects the master and Ciel is not girly cute. You are and you are not the master of the house. I retract my fangs but keep on guard.

"Uhh, my mansion, it's so pink." Yes it is. It is all manner of pink, blue, orange and every other color over the rainbow. Except black. I am the only thing besides Sebastian in the manor that is black.

"For now on only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive manor. Don't you agree Antoinette?" So that means pretty much everything young master owns is going to be kicked out? We all look to Tanaka and I visibly cringe. This is horrible.

"Oh and Tanaka." Yes I know, this is horrible.

"And I have a present for you to." I take a step back and brace. This will not be good. I must remember not to laugh.


	25. Mini Chapter! Mourning Song

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 25: Mourning Song

I can't hold the storm of laughter that bursts out of my mouth when Lady Elizabeth put the bonnet of Sebastian. Oh my god. Pain stings my sides and I can't breathe but I don't care. Sebastian looks so damned retarded. Even when he glares the other servants to death I continue laughing for a couple minutes. I recover just in time to hear Sebastian thank the Lady.

"In any event Lizzy, what are you doing here? Auntie didn't let you come alone." Oh so she is not supposed to be here. I get toxins ready again. My hair comes from white to rusty red and I sharpen my nails. She may yet still be a threat. I keep a close eye on her movement.

"I snuck out because I wanted to see you silly." She hugs his oxygen off and I step forward to defend my master.

"You sneaked away? Don't you think you will get into trouble?" I glare daggers at the girl.

"Sebastian? Who is this girl?" Grell speaks up and I jerk my head in his direction. I forgot he was there. The bolt of grey in my hair from the startle fades to match the lesser red.

"She is daughter of the Marquette of Scottany. Her full Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordilia Midford of Scottany." I stash that in the remember vault. If I need to hunt her I will have as much information as possible. Though that has to be the longest name ever. Grell tries and fails at remembering the long name. I giggle slightly at his faulty memory.

"She is actually my young master's betrothed of several years." I jump at this. WHAT? No, this can't be happening. That thing is marrying young master. Plan after plan go through my head on how to slip her some lethal toxins without getting in trouble. I will not have it. She obviously does not bring happiness to my young master but brings numbing perfume and horrorish decoration and dress up. I love my outfit but this cannot happen.

"Ah his fiancé, yes of course." Grell soon notices the extreme of it and his reaction is a sample of my mental one.

"Lady Elizabeth is of the nobility after all. She is the daughter of the marquis, nobles marry other nobles. That is how it works." Why did she have to be the noble marrying the young master? She is a cute addicted moron who gives everyone a headache. I think she should marry death. That would benefit us all. Blood red flares into my hair. Sebastian notices immediately and rushes to pull me out of the room. The entire time while he drags me off, I glare at the lady and a low threatening growl erupts from my throat. Poison drips from my fangs and my nails are sharpened and lengthened to a knifes point. Black rushes after the blood red in my hair, but my eyes and everything else stay the same.

Sebastian drags my body into an upstairs room, barren of anything but a piano and throws me onto the ground. I stand and glare at him. The growl increases and I hiss. He drops his mask of nonemotion to show me he was not mad but frustrated.

"I am not happy with this either but remember Helain, our young master is to meet his death by my hand before they are to marry. I will not allow you to harm the Lady Elizabeth. However you may stay here until you calm. We are going to be hosting a miniature ball later this evening for Elizabeth and if you wish to attend please refrain from killing her. " I nod and he leaves me to do as I wish in this room. I see the piano and sit on the stool next to the large thing. I strike a key and a low sound comes from the vibrating string. I have seen one of these once. We were traveling through a village near London and my cage was left in a park. The sounds of natural wildlife were nowhere so I had nothing to keep my mind. Then from a window across the street was a man. He sat down next to an instrument I have known to be a piano and began to strike keys. Each one gave of a different pitch but put together with a rhythm and it made such a lovely song.

I find myself with my hands playing the keys I heard and the notes creating a melody and the melody creating a sad mourning song. A song to play for the dead. I close my eyes and copy the notes I remember. I loose myself.


	26. Ball For Lady E

Pleasurable Venom Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Ball For Lady E

Hello readers! I know I am a bitch so please leave a review or PM me on how much you hate me for changing my mind but I could not simply leave all of my work here unfinished. So I have decided that I will be finishing this story on both here and Wattpad. Anywho, I know that some of you really enjoy this story and I do as well, in that note I really need encouragement but other than that any suggestions or anything else will make me so very happy. I am also thinking about a through rewrite because I do admit I screwed up in some details and I don't like Snake in this at all. Please tell me what you think. Please remember to review favorite and follow!

BEGIN

After only a short amount of time, I find the music becoming rather annoying so I stop from pushing anymore keys and leave the small piano room. Sniffing the air for a second tells me that young master and master are in his study. Lady E seems to be busy in an unknown room for now and the other servants are spread around the manor. Causally walking to the study doors, I think about what I am going to wear to the ball. I love this dress yes but it makes my movements restricted with the heavy skirts and I am beginning to overheat. Instead of landing outside young master's study, I take several unplanned turns and find myself back in my own chambers.

Pushing open the doors to my wardrobe, I scan over the more expensive gowns and one draws me to it. Sitting in the back is a light weight forest green ankle length gown. While it is fancy looking it is rather simple and only has a black bodice and corset to go with it. Pulling it out I decide on a pair of low heel black lace up boots to accompany it and hurry to the bathroom. Without as much as a hitch, I end up dressed and in front of the study doors like I originally planned.

I gently knock on the door. "Come in." Young master's small voice commands me and I push through the door and close it before standing by it and curtsying slightly. With a slight nod in my acknowledgement, young master continues doing what he was before I interrupted, which apparently was resting is face in his arms on the desk.

Letting out a sigh, young master gives off an exhausted feeling.

"I believe the wisest course of action is to go along with her plan. I don't think she's going to listen too easily." Sebastian speaks up from preparing the young master's tea and snack. And though I really, really, _really_ hate that female live doll, I have to agree. I dread the idea of a ball and especially if young master doesn't wish for it to go on as well. However, I have a feeling trying to get her out of it will only end up in her crying an ocean and acting like an over spoiled brat. And I defiantly do not want that.

"Can't you just give her some tea or something and get her out of here? I don't have time for this stupid ball. " I slip _poisoned_ before the word tea and grin to myself. That would be the best course of action in my opinion. But young master's plan is second in booting. Sebastian's is last. The whole part of the ball being stupid I whole heartedly agree with. The ball is stupid, unproductive, a waste of time, retarded, bullshit, and about every other negative adjective in the dictionary. A tinge of red flows into my hair and I crush my surprisingly extremely harsh thoughts down. When have I ever been so harsh?

"My Lord, Lady Elizabeth would like a dance. You cannot refuse her." Sebastian scolds young master. I almost growl. Sometimes Sebastian seems to over step the boundaries of just being a butler. Butlers, last I checked, do not scold their masters. Young master takes a bored taste of his drink and I sent it. A sweet honey hits my tongue. The scent and taste complement the scent of the dessert type snack Sebastian has yet to give to young master.

Once he lowers his drink, young master looks away from both me and Sebastian in an almost guilty or embarrassed way. I move quickly and am across the desk from him in a split second. I scent the air but nothing physical seems to be wrong with the young master. Moving from that I break through everything I know about young master. He is hesitant and almost stubborn about the ball the Lady E wants to have. He also seems to have only taken this air when Sebastian mentioned the ball. I try and read his face for any signs of why he would be embarrassed. There is no reason he should be unless…

"Young master, if I may be so bold, I know I have never witnessed you dance in person before but I hope I can assume you can?" I voice my concern to him. Add embarrassment of the young master to the ever-growing list of why we shouldn't host Lady E's desired ball. If he can't dance it is not a problem I myself think dancing is quite easy. Given, I have never actually danced, but I have witnessed it. I witnessed a lot when everyone forgot I even existed. With my memory I am sure I can teach myself and another how to do it. If not I am more than sure Sebastian is perfect at dancing along with everything else.

Instantly young master raises a paper to his face and tries to hide the dusting blush on his cheeks. He can't dance. Another wave of determination follows my observation and conclusion. Even though I hate this ball and the person who requested it with every drop of my heart I will help my master through it and make sure he is not embarrassed in this subject again.

"Oh I see, well that explains why you are always such a wallflower at social engagements." Sebastian picks up the hint of young masters lack of ability to dance. He picks up the snack and begins cutting a slice from it to give to young master.

"I don't have time to waste on dancing." Young master states. I pick it out as an excuse to not learn or try. I know for a fact young master does have enough time to learn to dance. And if he wanted I am sure he could put forth some effort and cancel a few things to learn. It is not that hard to learn.

Sebastian pulls the papers from young master's hands and it again reminds me how unblutler like the perfect butler is. I highly doubt grabbing something from your master's hands is appropriate behavior for a butler.

"With all due respect, dancing is a necessary skill…" Master leans in close to young master's face and holds a piece of fruit cake in the middle of them both. A low warning growl lifts from my throat in protection instinct for young master. "…for a person of whom position resides in your line of work, master. Social contracts are important to maintain."

I agree with Sebastian but if I were young master I would have slapped him right then and there. Master's steady and serious gaze rests squarely on young master and it makes me tense. Surly you can keep social contracts in place if you don't dance. Young master begins to sweat with the proximity Sebastian has and in response I step towards them both.

"The world expects any noble gentleman to possess at least rudimentary dancing. If you turn down too many invitations simply because you cannot dance, your reputation in high society will suffer greatly." Wow Sebastian, you really know how to crack down on young master. I may need to learn a thing of two from you.

"Fine, I'll do it. Now stop the lecture! Call me in a private tutor or something, Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rumkins should do." I do think I know either of them. I can only picture an overly happy older female happily treating young master like a five year old. The thought sends creep shivers down my spine. God no. Shaking my head to remove the god awful idea, I strike an idea.

"We don't have sufficient time to call in a tutor for you, my lord. There are two options, one I could act as a dance partner while Sebastian instructs us both, or I could get Sebastian to teach you as your tutor and dance partner. However I do not believe you like the idea of dancing with an older male as your tutor. With your permission I will be your dance partner and Sebastian our teacher." I step in between the young master and Sebastian, in the process pushing Sebastian away from young master and getting both of their attention.

"Don't be ridiculous! I would never take dance class from a man! Besides do you even know how to dance?" Um? I think the first part was directed at Sebastian but I am the one who suggested the idea and so that would mean I was being addressed. I am female that much I know. Does young master think I am male? I don't know if the statement was directed at me. I don't know how to dance but if Sebastian taught us both then it would save young master several embarrassments and teach me. Panic goes through my mind. I crush it and look down.

"Young Master, may I request that you rephrase that statement? I can't seem to understand all of it and who it was directed at. I apologize for my incompetence." My voice feels low and drained. The idea of Young Master yelling at me is enough to make me terribly sad and my inability to figure out a simple phrase floods my white hair with blue. Tears line my eyes but I refuse to cry in front of young master and master. I must stay strong.

"Helain, you idiot. I was saying the idea of dancing with a man is unthinkable for me. I was also asking if you knew how to dance." Small soft fingers are places under my chin and the contact startles me. The hand raises my head to look at young master. "You are far from incompetent. I should have rephrased it better." Golden fills the blue from the praise and new tears line my eyes. Young master, you are so kind. I nod.

"I understand dancing with a man seems ridiculous to you, young master. That is why I suggested we learn together. And while I have never danced on my own, I have witnessed it being done." He grunts.

"Very well. I will have Helain as my dance partner and Sebastian you will teach us both."

"Yes, young master." Both me and Sebastian bow and say in unison.

"Now my lady, will you give me the honor of this dance?" Young master stands and holds his hand to me. I nod and take the offered hand while he walks around his desk and stops in front of me.

"Let's begin. To lead you start the first step on your heel. Be sure to keep your hand firmly on the lady's back above her hips. When the music starts, lead with your left foot. Now, next, we will try a natural turn." Young master and I follow the instruction but with no music and both of us being brand new to dancing, the first step and turn cause us both to step on the others foot and fall to the ground. In instinct I move so I am on bottom to cushion young master's fall but he catches himself with his hands and ends up half above me and half on me. Blushes spread across both of our faces. I close my eyes and stay still. I don't want to move and have young master get hurt. I am a hundred percent sure my hair is a bright pink. When have I ever been so vulnerable to blushing? I do not lust after young master so why?

"Your natural ability for dancing isn't so much lacking as it is not existent, young master. Helain, your dancing ability is almost perfect and so is your grace but you were stepping at a too fast of pace. Do slow down." My hair and emotions calm after young master gets up and I stand on my own. I keep the piece of advice in mind. "Most importantly, my lord, you must wipe that gloomy look off of your face. The lady will take it as in insult. Now let's have a smile, pretend that it is fun." Sebastian grabs young master's cheeks and moves them around. While the image is humorous, young master hates it. I growl and rip his hands from young master's face. I place my whole body in between the two.

"Let him go." I state calmly but warningly. From behind me young master turns and rubs his blue ring.

"I can't smile, I forgot how. I don't know how to pretend like I am having fun. Not anymore." And in that moment I know something. Young master, he is stuck. Not physically but he is stuck in the past, in the darker times of his life. I smile even though every time I did at the Freak show I was beat or when I laughed I was starved. I smile and laugh because what else would happen to you if you forgot how to. I move to stand in front of him and send a glare towards the butler.

 _ **This is because of you Sebastian.**_

Not waiting a moment I lower my body onto my knees in front of him and take both of his hands. Taking a deep breath, I smile. I smile because I finally found a home I belong in. I smile because of young master's lack to dance. I smile because I met new friends. I smile because I can.

I look deep into my young master's eyes and smile.

"Happiness is something that comes and goes. It comes right when it is supposed to and it goes when it must. When it comes smile and welcome it. When it goes smile and ask it to visit again soon. Do not ever forget what happened while it was there. Always remember that smiling is not something you forget to do. You just forget the point in what made you smile. When that happens, just make new reasons. It doesn't have to be a logical or good reason; it doesn't even have to have a reason. Because smiling is the result of an emotion called happiness. It is natural. You just lost the point in being happy. You did not forget." I smile up at him and he looks jumbled. Then he takes his hands from mine and sits back down at his desk and scoffs.

"What would you know?" He glares at his desk and busies himself with a random paper. I smile and take my standing position by Sebastian. He looks equally as shocked.

"Oh how awful! This is the most humiliating outfit ever." I nod my head towards Grell in agreement. I slowly pat his shoulder in reassurance.

"I think you're going to have to make peace with it." Bardroy tries to help. He himself is in a red wig and pink sailor doll outfit. Tanaka is dressed in a Japanese princess outfit and Finny is outfitted in a neko maid costume. I am dressed as a peacock and the outfit is the best out of all of them. I have a large gown on that is white black and red. I also sport a, me sized peacock white and red tail. The feathers are standing straight up my back and they rise above my head, where a small silver crown is places on my curled hair. Heavy eyeliner and black lipstick adorn my face and secretly I have no shoes on. I actually love the outfit.

Grell on the other hand is wearing a light blue gown and a flower crown to match. I don't like it one bit and neither does he.

"This dress, it's atrocious, so white, gully and frilly. If I had to dress up, why could it have not been in sixty shades of red, with a wait line to flatter my figure?" With the way he says it you would think that it was the end. The fact he was fine with a dress makes me smile a bit. He truly is a woman at heart.

"That's your problem with it?!" Bardroy yells. I giggle some more. It's a mystery how no one else has figured it out yet. Of course a lady like Grell would have a problem with white and no waistline. After all a lady has to be perfect for the man she wants.

"I can't live with a shame as deep as this. No, I'd rather die." He moves to the window and make a step to jump out. No one moves to stop him. So I step over to him and grab his waist.

"Oh no Grell, if you die how shall I ever live without you? If you are going to die I must follow for life without you is just too bland!" I fake extreme distress and overdramatically sigh before pulling Grell from out of the window. He smiles and we both start giggling. Who knew acting would be so fun?

"Blue is defiantly Ciel's color! It will look so good on him. You should see the clothes I found him. I got them today in London. They'll look great. He will look dashing!" The hell spawn speaks from where Meyrin is putting on her hair piece. I inwardly groan. I am going to die before this ball is over. She is so annoying.

"Now, time to get you all dressed up! I'll make you look so adorable!" She turns towards Meyrin and all of us take a step back.

Meyrin is selected as victim because she is the only one not dressed to Lady Elizabeth's requirements. To start, Lady E grabs onto Meyrin's beloved glasses and attempts to remove them.

"Ahhhhh. Uhhhhhh. I am really far sighted I can't see anything without my glasses, my lady." She screams while backing away. I question Meyrin because she can't see anything with them either. Lady Elizabeth walks up to Meyrin and yet again tries to remove the glasses.

"You don't have to see at a ball to have fun. Now, hand those over silly." I think this woman is insane. You need to see anything to do anything.

"Leave her alone." Young master's bored voice echoes across the room, alerting us of his presence. We all turn to him and gape. He really does look charming in that clothing. At the top of the stair is both my masters and while Sebastian is in his normal attire, young master is dressed in fancier clothing and has a top hat on.

"Ciel, you look adorable!" Lady Elizabeth practically squeaks. The pitch is enough to make me cringe in almost pain. Why was she put on this earth? She practically spins young master off the ground in her excitement and I am by them in a second, should anything happen. Then she stops abruptly. I tense.

"Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring I brought you? It matches your clothing perfectly. Now, where did it go?" She says threateningly towards young master. I growl in warning. This bitch, who does she think she is?

"The ring I already have on will work."

"NO! I THROUGH SO MUCH TROUBLE AND THAT RING ISN'T CUTE AT ALL. OH, WHY WOULDN'T YOU WEAR THE RING I PICK OUT ESPECIALLY FOR YOU? YOU'RE SO CRUEL. I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TO BE FOR OUR LOVELY BALL AND YOU RUINED IT!" How dare you! Young master is the most generous person I know. Black tinges my white hair and I almost force pain through her mind. She is getting on my last nerve.

"That's not it. This ring is…" Young master starts but Elizabeth moves before he can finish and snatches it off his hand.

"Fooled you! It's mine now. This is far too big for you. The ring I bought will fit perfectly. Now just put it on and…" She waves it around in the air. The growl that comes from my mouth is low and menacing. I step a dangerous step towards her.

"Lady Elizabeth, I am going to have to ask that you return the ring to my young master at once. While I am not permitted to hurt you I can make your mind bend in the most painful ways. I will not tolerate your childish behavior if it extends to this degree. Now give it back! Give me that ring. Now, Elizabeth." I am done with her. That was my final straw. Everyone gapes at my threat and behavior. It causes Elizabeth to stop.

"But why are you so angry with me? I just wanted…I just wanted to make everything look adorable that's all. So why is everyone so angry? I hate this ring! Take it!" She moves and before she can throw the ring I catch it and place it gently in young master's hand. I turn and my nails and fangs lengthen. I growl and move in an attack stance towards the naïve child who thinks she can do whatever her little heart wants just because my master is her fiancé. The rest of the room doesn't register through my brain and young master says something I don't understand. The words come in a muffled background noise. The only thing in the room is me and the child who should have never been born.

"Now you will see what happens to people like you who threaten my master and his belongings."


	27. Chapter 27 Announcement

This is being rewritten on a different account! You can find it under SilverStainsSS or under the profile urls

Easy: ~silverstainsss

Permanent: u/8383467/


End file.
